Forgotten Frontier
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Ella no recuerda quién es. Él está dispuesto a ayudarle en sus tiempos de necesidad. Después de todo, fue el destino quien se encargó de unirlos, ¿cierto?. BraveLeaf shipping. Créditos a Tofu por la portada.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del Autor: Siempre he sido partidaria de los Nevermet Shippings (aquellos donde los personajes nunca se han visto), y éste fanfic tendrá una temática de BraveLeaf Shipping (Rey de la Pirámide Brandon y la entrenadora Leaf). En ésta ocasión decidí juntar a estos dos porque son mis personajes favoritos de la Tercera Generación de pokémon (comprendida por Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Fire Red y Leaf Green). Para propósitos de la historia he decidido que Leaf sea mayor de edad. Espero que el fanfic sea de su agrado, y de antemano, muchas gracias por leer :)**

* * *

La vida en el Battle Frontier era rutinaria. Todas las mañanas despertaba temprano, hacía caminatas por los siete pisos de la Pirámide Batalla, esperaba en la cima, luchaba contra entrenadores, bajaba, volvía a casa… Todo apuntaba a que esa rutina nunca cambiaría. Y francamente, eso le hacía feliz.

Sus compañeros tenían sus propios puntos de vista. La pequeña Anabel se quejaba de nunca tener una batalla interesante, pero todos sabían que en el fondo amaba poner a prueba a sus pokémon con quién sea. Noland estaba feliz -adoraba su título de Frontier Brain y las sorpresas que había en la Fábrica Batalla. Greta era optimista, el Dojo Batalla le daba la oportunidad de luchar contra toda clase de pokémon y no pedía más. Tucker no estaba tan interesado en las batallas pokémon, lo más importante para él era el estatus de celebridad que tenía. Lucy no decía nada, pero si de verdad quisiera irse, ya lo hubiera hecho. Spenser decía que no importara donde estuviera, si sus pokémon estaban con él, cualquier lugar era su hogar.

Pero, ¿y él? Después de dedicar muchos años a viajar por muchos lugares y vivir experiencias de todo tipo, un lugar donde pudiera estar tranquilo le parecía bien.

Al menos esa mañana las cosas iban a cambiar.

Los pasillos eran oscuros, como todos los días, y su linterna alumbraba bien, como siempre. Iba pensando en alguna canción que debió escuchar alguna vez. No esperaba nada en particular, y lo que encontraría nada tenía de particular.

La luz de su linterna alumbró un cuerpo en el suelo. Era una chica. Se acercó cautelosamente, y mientras lo hacía, le costó admitirse a sí mismo que, por primera vez en años, tenía miedo. Observó signos vitales: ella seguía con vida. Iluminó a su alrededor por si había alguien más, pero sólo encontró la mochila que dan en Pirámide Batalla, la cual estaba vacía, y un sombrero blanco. Guardó el sombrero en la mochila, y se la puso. Se acercó a la joven, y comenzó a dudar en lo que haría ahora. Cuando se decidió, cargó a la muchacha con mucho cuidado, le costó trabajo porque quería evitar lastimarla o despertarla y porque además no tenía experiencia alguna cargando mujeres. Y menos mujeres inconscientes.

La llevó a la recepción de Pirámide Batalla, caminando un poco más rápido de lo normal. El senderista que tenía como empleado se sorprendió al verlo cargando a la inconsciente joven. Pasó por la sorpresa, el miedo y la duda en cosa de segundos, segundos en los cuales Brandon se acercaba.

-¿Alguna idea de quién sea? –preguntó el Frontier Brain, mirando a su empleado

-Muchas personas vienen al día. Incluso si hubiera conversado con ella no podría recordarla

-Sus cosas deben seguir por aquí, ¿dónde guardas las mochilas de los entrenadores? –Pausó un momento y sacudió su cabeza –Búscala, por favor. La llevaré a la enfermería ahora mismo

-Como diga. Si recuerdo algo más, correré a avisarle

Brandon asintió. Mientras se alejaba, una débil imagen se aclaraba en la mente del montañero. Pareció recordar a la chica por cosa de segundos, pero el recuerdo no era muy claro. Se dirigió a la bodega, si buscaba las pertenencias de la entrenadora, tal vez podría recordar algo más.

.

.

.

.

.

El médico le había dicho que, a pesar de los arañazos, moretones y el golpe en su cabeza, la chica estaría bien, y que en poco tiempo estaría andando con normalidad. Cuando el médico se retiró, Brandon quedó de pie frente a la camilla donde ella estaba. La observó cuidadosamente, como si se tratara de un pokémon raro. ¿Se trataba de alguien de Hoenn o de un turista de una región lejana?, ¿Qué le habrá pasado allá adentro y por qué nadie reportó su desaparición? Se detuvo frente a la ventana y miró hacia la lejanía por un buen rato. Tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle y, mientras enlistaba sus dudas por orden de importancia, escuchó el leve sonido de sábanas moviéndose.

Ella se mantuvo perpleja y quieta, mirándolo. Brandon sabía que a simple vista parecía ser severo, y ofreció una leve sonrisa a la chica. No parecía calmarse o agitarse, así que pensó que de algo le había servido sonreír.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó finalmente, con una débil voz  
-Estás en la enfermería del Battle Frontier  
-¿Quién eres tú?  
-Brandon  
-Ahh…

Se quedaron callados. Brandon apartó su vista de ella, ésta vez observando el azulejo del piso, y ella miró las sábanas, como si pensara profundamente en algo.  
-¿Tú quien eres? –preguntó a la joven después de un rato en silencio  
-Yo… -se quedó callada otra vez, sintió la mirada de aquél hombre sobre ella y se puso algo nerviosa –No sé…

¿Escuchó bien la respuesta? "No sé". No podía ser posible que hubiera olvidado algo tan básico. Pero era verdad.

Pudo ver lo confundida que ella se encontraba. Y más allá de confusión, pudo ver que ella tenía miedo. Temblaba mucho, y él no supo qué hacer para calmarle.  
-Espera aquí un momento, iré por el médico

Tras examinarla otra vez, el médico emitió su juicio. "Amnesia retrógrada" fue su diagnóstico. Y para hacer peor su situación, ya que estaba consciente era momento de que se marchara y desocupara una camilla que alguien más podría necesitar después.  
-¿A dónde se supone que iré? –preguntó alterada, con lágrimas en sus ojos  
-Me encantaría ayudarte –respondió el médico –Pero si quieres recuperar tus memorias lo más pronto posible, tal vez necesites de un especialista. Y hasta eso no es muy probable que recuerdes todo. No lo sé, sólo soy un médico general –fue lo que dijo antes de dejar la habitación

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa, y más viniendo de un galeno? La chica se desplomó frente al Frontier Brain, entre lágrimas y sollozos. No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero ella estaba completamente sola en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía. No sabía quién era, de dónde venía, a quién acudir. Brandon no podía ponerse en el lugar de la desconocida para analizar su situación, después de todo, y más en ese momento ¿qué había que analizar? Lo que le pasó fue un desafortunado accidente. No supo en qué momento fue que ella tomó su mano izquierda, apretándola con fuerza entre las suyas, en una súplica desesperada.  
-Ayúdame… –le dijo entre sollozos

¿Fue lástima?, ¿Le dolió ver a una desconocida en tal situación? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Además, ponerse a analizar algo así sería una falta de respeto gravísima. Aún con las manos de la joven entre las suyas, le ayudó a levantarse.  
-No llores… -le pidió –Intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda, así que, por favor, no llores más

La miró temblar, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue soltar las manos y acercarla en un abrazo. Se había metido en un gran lío.


	2. Chapter 2

Afuera de la Torre Batalla se llevaba a cabo una pequeña junta. Los siete Frontier Brain estaban alrededor de la misteriosa entrenadora, examinándola rigurosamente. Pese a sus nervios mantuvo una calma ejemplar, casi comparable a la de Anabel. Ninguno recordaba haberla visto en sus instalaciones de batalla y, ciertamente, no recordaban haberla visto en alguna otra ocasión.

-Bueno… -comenzó Noland –Yo sí tengo algo que decir al respecto  
Los otros lo miraron, esperando lo que sea que tuviera que decir.  
-Ehh… al menos es linda –dijo; su comentario causó una serie de reacciones negativas  
-Eso es lo de menos… lo importante es ayudarla, saber quién es –Greta estaba demasiado preocupada por ésta desconocida que incluso su voz se escuchaba diferente –Digo, debe haber gente que la esté esperando aquí, o en algún otro lugar –miró a Brandon, pensando que él sabía un poco más -¿Seguro que no traía nada consigo?  
-Lo único que encontré fue una de esas mochilas de expedición. No había nada más. Sus pertenencias deben estar guardadas en la recepción de Pirámide Batalla. Di la instrucción de buscarlas

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrenadora, como si esperaran a que ella dijera algo más. Sólo les devolvió la mirada. Brandon se acercó a la chica y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Instintivamente, ella lo miró a los ojos. Seguía nerviosa, y supo que él se dio cuenta de ello. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo porque, en ese momento, demostró qué tan alterada estaba.  
-Cuando recuerdes algo, no tengas miedo y cuéntamelo, ¿de acuerdo?  
Ella asintió tímidamente, mientras Brandon la soltaba.

Anabel se acercó un poco más. Examinó las rasgadas ropas de la chica, confundiéndola un poco con la repentina acción.  
-Deberías conseguir ropa nueva –le dijo –La tuya está tan rota que no podría usarla ni de trapo para limpiar las ventanas de mi casa  
-Uh… me gustaría, pero… -vislumbró una sonrisa socarrona en la cara de Anabel y decidió quedarse callada  
-Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de ello. La llevaré a comprar algo cuando tenga tiempo. Por lo mientras, estoy seguro que alguna de ustedes será lo suficientemente amable como para prestarle algo

Ninguna de las chicas habló. No estaban muy seguras de querer desprenderse de la ropa que tuvieran, incluso aquella que no usaban.  
-Bueno… -comenzó Greta –si encuentro algo se lo llevaré, va a estar contigo, ¿no? –Brandon asintió –Okay… Tengo que irme, se me hace algo tarde. Los veo después

Greta les regaló una sonrisa antes de marcharse. El silencio incómodo nunca fue recurrente entre los siete, pero con la adición de tan peculiar personaje, no pudieron evitar quedarse callados. Noland tomó la iniciativa y, de una forma un tanto brusca, jaló del hombro a la chica.  
-Ven, seguro tienes hambre –sintió que ella puso poca resistencia, pero la ignoró y jaló con más fuerza –No te preocupes, yo invito  
-Ah, Noland, espera –Noland y la entrenadora se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Tucker –Iré con ustedes. Si recuerda algo, lo más probable es que a ti se te olvide avisarnos

Brandon y Spenser rieron ante las palabras de Tucker, y antes de continuar con su marcha, la entrenadora miró una vez más a Brandon; estaba algo preocupada, pero como hasta ahora esas personas no parecían ser malas, ¿por qué desconfiar? Los tres desaparecieron pronto entre las personas que visitaban la isla.  
-No tenías que echarte semejante responsabilidad encima –Lucy cruzó sus brazos en señal de desapruebo –"No sabe quién es", ¿no es demasiado cliché y extraño?, ¿cómo estás tan seguro que todo esto no es una trampa o algo así?  
-No podía dejarla tirada en un lugar como ese, no quiero imaginar qué le hubiera pasado de no haberla encontrado. Además, nada en ella es sospechoso  
-Deberías aprender a ser más cauteloso y a confiar menos en la gente

Parecía que en cualquier momento podría empezar una discusión entre los dos. Anabel se limitó a verlos: no era muy común ver que sus compañeros pelearan y sería un recuerdo gracioso después de un tiempo. Spenser, a pesar de su gentil aura, hizo lo único que podía hacerse en ese momento: un bastonazo certero en la cabeza de los dos contendientes. Anabel rió cuando los vio quejarse del dolor.  
-Podrías haber dicho algo en vez de golpearnos con esa cosa –Brandon seguía adolorido, en contraste de Lucy, quien aguantaba el pulsante dolor  
-Algunas veces es lo único que puede hacerse. No estoy a favor de la violencia, pero…  
-Sí… qué suerte… -dijo, haciendo una mueca  
-Deberías deshacerte de la chica, por tu bien –reafirmó Lucy

Lucy dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente. No esperaba que respondiera a sus palabras, y no lo mostró, pero en el fondo estaba sumamente preocupada por su compañero. Sentía que había algo raro en ella, pero ninguno le creería.

Brandon suspiró. Después de todo, la chica era exclusivamente responsabilidad suya, no un trabajo en conjunto.  
-Tal vez Noland y Tucker estén atosigándola con preguntas sin sentido. Iré a buscarlos antes que la incomoden más–comenzó a caminar en la dirección que recordó que habían tomado

Dijo que iba a buscarlos, pero realmente caminó sin rumbo fijo. Pensaba en si había elegido bien al decir que le ayudaría, ¿qué pasaría si ella nunca recobraba sus memorias? O peor aún, si resultaba ser un truco, justo como Lucy decía. Pero ella no parecía una amenaza. No parecía que hubiera algo de malo en su persona. Tal vez su rostro inocente le hacía pensar eso, y había algo en ella que le hizo simpatizar inmediatamente. En cierto modo, confiaba en ella y creía en su inocencia.

No pensó en nada más. No pensó en lo idílica que era su vida como Frontier Brain, o en las batallas pokémon que ganaría o perdería en el día. Pensaba en la pobre y desafortunada joven que no recordaba nada. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió un suave jaloneo, como si su chaqueta se hubiera atorado con algo mientras caminaba. No era que se hubiera atorado con algo, era la chica quien estaba jalándolo.  
-Disculpe –profirió mientras lo soltaba –Estuve llamándolo desde hace rato, pero no me escuchó. Creí que estaría ignorándome, pero si no lo seguía probablemente no iba a poder verlo otra vez  
-No, está bien. Estaba algo distraído –buscó con la mirada a Noland y Tucker, pero no los vio por ningún lado; ella supo que era momento de explicar  
-Sí… todo estaba bien al principio. Entonces dijeron que iban a buscar algo y que volverían pronto, pero al parecer se olvidaron de mí…  
-Sí, son algo olvidadizos. Debí haber hecho algo antes de que te arrastraran con ellos  
-No, estuvo bien… al menos mientras estuvieron conmigo. Me ayudaron a calmar mis nervios

Él le sonrió y sin pensarlo, en un inocente jugueteo, la despeinó. Cuando quitó su mano, notó las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas de la chica.  
-Ah… sí… vamos, tienes que descansar un rato. Después te mostraré el sitio

Lo miró con algo de desconfianza. Sabía, muy arraigadamente, que él no iba a hacerle daño, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Como si pudiera leer su mente, Brandon suspiró, algo cansado por los eventos del día que apenas iniciaba. Si mostraba algo de enojo, podría hacer que ella huyera y, aunque no quiso reconocerlo por unos segundos, ella era su responsabilidad.  
-No te haré nada malo, ¿recuerdas que dije que te ayudaría? –Ella asintió –Ven, podrás dormir todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos

Caminó detrás de él por un momento, y un rato después, decidió ir a su lado. La chica lo miró mientras caminaban, y decidió dejar de lado el lenguaje formal. Sabía que él no se molestaría, y entre más lo miraba, más cómoda se encontraba al estar con él.  
-No he visto ninguna casa por aquí… ah… hace rato vi un mapa de la isla y no decía nada sobre casas, sólo muestran los hospicios…  
-Los mapas públicos están arreglados. Decidimos pedirle a Scott que se omitieran algunos lugares. Después de todo, es nuestra vida privada de lo que estamos hablando. Nadie quiere molestias en su tiempo libre  
-Ah… entonces… vives aquí…  
-Así es, no es un mal lugar para vivir, te gustará  
-¿Los otros también tienen casas aquí?  
-Hm… a decir verdad, Greta y yo somos los únicos que no vivimos en nuestras instalaciones

Se detuvieron frente a un mapa público del Battle Frontier. Mostraba las zonas de interés para entrenadores y las instalaciones de batalla. Brandon apuntó a un espacio sobre Pirámide Batalla. En el mapa era una zona cubierta por árboles, y muy probablemente después de esos árboles había un acantilado.  
-Por aquí. El terreno es más grande. Hay un espacio abierto en éste terreno, ahí es donde está mi casa

La caminata fue poco eventual. Incluso si ella recordara algo, muy probablemente no se hubiera animado a contarlo. Él tampoco habló, de todos modos ¿qué cosa podría decirle? Al llegar al punto que había señalado en el mapa, Brandon se detuvo.  
-Entonces… hay que ir por aquí –ella señaló hacía los árboles mientras él asentía

Caminaron hacia los árboles, y entre más avanzaban, ella pudo vislumbrar una senda algo gastada por los pasos del Frontier Brain.  
-¿Los otros vienen a verte?  
-Sí, casi todos los días  
-Oh, deben ser muy buenos amigos  
-Sí, además tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos. ¿Tienes amigos?

Pasaron unos segundos cuando él se dio cuenta de la estúpida pregunta que había hecho.  
-Disculpa, lo olvidé… Eh, no… quiero decir que…

Ella río. Por primera vez, Brandon escuchó su risa.  
-No importa. El que yo esté en este estado no quiere decir que tengas que cambiar la forma en que hablas. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta… -parecía más animada, sonreía –Sí, tengo un amigo  
-¿Sí? –estaba sorprendido, al parecer ella empezaba a recordar cosas  
-Tú -le dijo –Gracias, no tenías por qué ayudarme. Pero creo que eso habla bien de ti  
-No podía dejarte sola. Además, estoy seguro que los otros hubieran hecho lo mismo por ti

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en un claro. La casa estaba ahí, en medio del gran espacio. Dos pisos, de tamaño mediano y pintada de un increíble y puro blanco. Ella corrió y se fijó por las ventanas, pero para su decepción, las cortinas tapaban todo lo que hubiera adentro. Él abrió la puerta, hecha de una madera barnizada y algo oscura, y la invitó a entrar primero. Entró, y recorrió en un veloz tour el recibidor, por donde tenía acceso directo, de lado izquierdo, a la sala, y de lado derecho a una cocina-comedor. Por la sala podía entrar a un pasillo, que llevaba a una habitación con las escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso, y al lado de éste cuarto, a la recámara del Frontier Brain (la cual era el único acceso al baño). La chica volvió hacia la habitación de las escaleras, y subió por ellas, corriendo. En el piso de arriba había una sola habitación, un cómodo estudio, lleno de libreros a su vez llenos de libros. Estaba tan emocionada que olvidó comportarse seriamente. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, algo decepcionada de su forma de actuar. Brandon la esperaba ahí, y vio su expresión de malestar.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Es que… -bajó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa –No debí haber corrido alrededor de tu casa de esa forma  
- No tienes que disculparte tanto. De todas formas, vas a estar viviendo aquí por un tiempo

Hubo otro silencio. Ella se sentó en un escalón, y meditó unos minutos.  
-Quisiera poder tomar una ducha  
-Ve, ya sabes dónde está todo  
-Es que la niña seria tiene razón, no tengo nada de ropa para usar. Ésta que estoy usando está tan sucia y rota…  
-Por lo mientras puedes usar una de mis camisas –le dijo, ella levantó la mirada con una sorpresa bárbara  
-Eh, pero…  
-Sí, es ropa de hombre, pero… es por un momento. Te acompañaré a comprar algo mañana, o cuando quieras  
-Me estoy sintiendo algo incómoda –contestó ella, un poco sonrojada –Después de todo, me siento como una molestia y tú has demostrado, en estas pocas horas, ser muy bueno conmigo. Quisiera poder hacer algo por ti en un futuro  
-Por ahora procura estar cómoda, con eso me basta. Piensa que soy un buen amigo que conociste en tu infancia

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación, donde Brandon rebuscó en un ropero una camisa de color azul, algo decolorada. Le entregó la camisa y una toalla. Mientras ella caminaba al baño, él se acostó en la cama, dispuesto a pasar tiempo con sus pensamientos.

Ella jugueteó con las llaves de la regadera hasta que el agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo. Tiritó y se alejó velozmente. Cuando pudo establecer un punto entre el agua fría y la caliente, se paró debajo de los chorros de agua. Le ardían los arañazos, tenía moretones en algunas partes del cuerpo y su cabeza dolía. Y lloró. Porque no sabía qué le pasó, quién o qué le hizo eso, y más que nada, de tantas personas en el mundo, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar a ella? Pero estaba agradecida de haber estado en el camino de una persona como él y, ciertamente, fue un alivio que él aceptara ayudarla, pese a que ninguno sabía qué hacer.

Algo pasó por la mente de Brandon, y no supo cómo no pensó en ello antes. Pokémon. ¿Dónde estaban los pokémon de la chica? Si estaba en Pirámide Batalla, si llevaba consigo una mochila de expedición, ella debía ser una entrenadora pokémon. ¿Qué había pasado con sus compañeros?, ¿por qué no estaban cerca? Ojalá fuera tan fácil preguntarle, pero no tenía caso si ella ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Escuchó las pisadas de la chica, volteó instintivamente a verla, pero al mirarla cubierta sólo por una camisa, desvió su atención al techo en señal de caballerosidad, o vergüenza.  
-Necesitaba esa ducha, gracias –comentó mientras exprimía su cabello con la toalla –Me siento mejor ahora  
-Me alegra escuchar eso –respondió sin quitar la vista del techo –Tengo que volver a Pirámide Batalla. Te quedarás sola unas horas –la chica frunció el ceño ante esas palabras –Volveré lo más rápido que pueda, no quisiera dejarte sola mucho tiempo. Hay muchos libros allá arriba, puedes tomar los que quieras. O puedes dormir, o ver algo de televisión. Lo que se te antoje  
-Gracias, Brandon

Él sonrió al escucharla decir su nombre. Algo más tranquilo, se levantó de la cama y procuró mirar el rostro de la chica. Le sonrió levemente, se despidió de ella y sin más, se marchó. Ella se abrazó a sí misma, algo sonrojada, algo contenta, mientras el suave aroma de la camisa la invadía.

.

.

.

Cuando el senderista vio a Brandon entrar a Pirámide Batalla, corrió hacia él. Estaba algo agitado, lo cual alarmó al Frontier Brain sobremanera.  
-Oh, no es nada –le dijo al ver su rostro preocupado –Bueno, no lo sé… encontré la mochila de la chica, ya la aparté de las otras. Me tomé la libertad de revisar sus cosas, tenía muchos objetos que usan los entrenadores. Creí que era todo, pero por suerte encontré algo que puede ser importante –rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y le entregó una tarjeta –Es su identificación de entrenador  
-Eileen… 17/08/1993… ¿Kanto?  
-Sí… intenté pedir más información por teléfono de larga distancia, pero me dijeron que no podían darme esos datos. Heh… Burócratas…  
-Es un gran avance. Gracias por… "_busca_r" entre sus cosas  
-A todo esto, ¿ella está bien?  
-Sí. Está en mi casa ahora mismo  
-¿Se irá temprano hoy?  
-Eso es lo que quiero. Me siento… algo raro… por haberla dejado sola, aclaro

-Bueno, usted es el jefe de ésta instalación, puede traerla si así lo quiere. Un poco de ayuda no me vendría nada mal

Brandon rió. Estaba pensando seriamente en invitarla a ir con él.


	3. Chapter 3

El día aún no había terminado, pero faltaba poco para el anochecer. La chica esperaba pacientemente sentada en el cómodo sofá de la sala. No quiso subir a tomar un libro, o dormir en la cama del Frontier Brain, mucho menos ver televisión. Se sentía como una intrusa, una ladrona. Así que optó por sentarse pacientemente todas esas horas, mirando las cosas a su alrededor. Se aburría, pero estaba demasiado insegura como para usar cosas que no eran de ella. Intentó recordar algo, pero lo único que logró fue que le doliera la cabeza.

De repente sonó un insistente golpeteo en la puerta, seguido por la energética voz de una chica, voz que ella reconocía.  
-¡Hey! ¿Alguien en casa? –preguntó aún golpeando a la puerta  
-Ehh… Uh… ¡Sí, ya voy!  
Corrió hacia el recibidor, abrió la puerta: a quien se encontró fue a Greta. La rubia la miró, y rió al verla usando una de las camisas de Brandon. La chica no entendía nada.  
-Oh, disculpa… toma, vine a traerte esto –se agachó para recoger una caja de tamaño medio, y se la entregó; la chica no entendía qué pasaba –Después de lo que dijo Anabel, me sentí un poco mal. Tal vez no pueda ayudarte a recordar cosas, pero al menos puedo regalarte algo de ropa. Traje la que pensé que podría quedarte. No te preocupes por mí, digo, aunque suene algo mal, es ropa que nunca uso  
-Gracias. No tenías que hacer esto  
-Igual quise hacerlo –miró hacia el cielo; estaba haciéndose tarde –Tengo que irme. Si te soy sincera, me da algo de miedo caminar por aquí cuando está oscuro –rió nerviosamente –Si necesitas algo, puedes ir a verme. Tal vez venga a verte mañana. Hasta luego

La chica se quedó afuera hasta que Greta desapareció de su vista. ¿Por qué los Frontier Brains eran tan buenos con ella? Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta. Corrió hacia la habitación, con la misma felicidad que tiene un niño cuando recibe un regalo. Encontró unos pantalones de lycra y algunas camisetas. Tomó uno de esos pantalones y se lo puso inmediatamente. Le dio pena recibir a Greta vestida sólo con una camisa. Colocó la caja junto al armario cuando terminó de acomodar las ropas. Pudo haber usado una de las camisas que le había traído Greta, pero optó por seguir usando la desgastada camisa azul, que después de todo, no estaba tan mal.

Tuvo una idea que le hizo dirigirse a la cocina. Miró en el refrigerador; parecía que todo estaba normal, común como cualquier otro refrigerador. Encontró un paquete de carne. Carne de soya. Le pareció raro encontrar el producto porque, según ella, Brandon no parecía el tipo de persona que consume ese tipo de producto saludable. Igual pocó le importó, porque comenzó a cocinar para él. Nuggets de carne de soya. No recordaba nada de ella, pero sí la forma en que tenía que sazonar los alimentos. A medida que avanzaba con la preparación, sonreía, tanto por lo feliz que estaba mientras cocinaba como por el simple hecho de imaginar a Brandon comiendo lo que ella estaba cocinando. Le pareció raro fantasear con eso, así que hizo una pausa para aclarar su mente.

Brandon llegó al mismo momento en que ella terminaba de cocinar. Se extrañó al verla en la cocina, terminando de arreglar la mesa para su llegada. Ella le sonrió al verlo llegar y le hizo una reverencia.  
-Ah… yo… cociné esto para ti. Espero que no te moleste que haya usado tu cocina  
-Gracias. Sinceramente estoy algo cansado como para preparar algo –se quitó el bolso mensajero que llevaba, y lo puso sobre la mesa –Deberías revisar eso, Eileen  
-¿Eileen?  
-Es tu nombre –sacó la tarjeta de entrenador que tenía guardada en el pequeño bolso que cargaba en su cinturón; le ofreció la tarjeta, y ella la tomó –Eres de Kanto, tienes 20 años, y, obviamente, eres una entrenadora pokémon

Eileen revisó su tarjeta de entrenador. Pero el objeto no le hacía recordar. Rebuscó entre las cosas del bolso, y encontró pokébolas vacías de tipos diferentes, ítems varios y el Pase del Frente que le daban a todos los entrenadores que llegaban al Battle Frontier. Pero no encontró rastro alguno de sus pokémon.  
-No están… mis pokémon…  
-Lo sé. Me temo que… lo más probable es que los hayan robado –apretó sus puños en indignación –Los encontraremos, te lo prometo  
-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos? Ni siquiera los recuerdo…

Se quedaron callados, en un tenso ambiente.  
-Perdón, no quería reaccionar así. Me siento algo inútil  
-No lo eres –le aseguró  
-No recuerdo nada, no sé cómo son mis pokémon. Si están en peligro, si me necesitan… no sé dónde empezar a buscarlos -empezaba a perturbarse

Brandon lo notó enseguida, y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa. En segundos supo qué decir para, con suerte, cambiar el tema de conversación.  
-¿Podrías acompañarme a cenar? Tiene mucho tiempo que no comparto la mesa con alguien  
Ella entendió sus intenciones, y sonrió débilmente.  
-Sí –contestó con un ánimo restaurado mientras se sentaba –Me sorprendí al ver que tienes carne de soya, ¿te gusta mucho?  
-No es que me guste… es que no me hace daño  
-Ah…

Él probó uno de los nuggets, mojándolo un poco en la salsa de tomate que ella misma había preparado. El nerviosismo de Eileen desapareció al notar que, por la expresión de complacencia del Frontier Brain, su sazón no era mala.  
-Sabes, me divertí mucho cocinando. No sé si fue porque, probablemente, lo hago regularmente o porque fue para ti –sintió sus mejillas calientes, tal vez sonrojadas –Quiero decir, eh… cocinaré para ti, si quieres… al menos así no me sentiría tan mal por ocupar un lugar aquí  
-Gracias por ofrecerte. Espero con ansias lo que sea que vayas a cocinar mañana  
-Por cierto, no quisiera presionarte pero, ¿dónde voy a dormir?  
-En mi cama, yo dormiré en la sala  
-Pero…  
-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a lugares incómodos. He dormido en cavernas húmedas, un sofá no puede ser tan desagradable  
-Ah… si tú lo dices…  
-Mañana no iré a Pirámide Batalla, tengo pensado mostrarte el Battle Frontier. Eres una entrenadora después de todo, no creo que te hayas molestado en venir desde Kanto sólo para ver qué hay aquí  
-No tengo pokémon para participar… pero si vas a emplear tu día conmigo, estaré muy feliz por acompañarte

Después de terminar de cenar, y de la posterior y mundana tarea de lavar los trastes, ambos intercambiaron un cortés "buenas noches". Por fin el frenético día había terminado.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentía un ligero dolor en el cuello: después de todo, el sillón era peor que una caverna húmeda. O peor que cualquier tortura. Se levantó con mucho pesar, y fue a su habitación, bastante aletargado, para ver a Eileen. Ella no estaba ahí. Bostezó y se acostó en la cama, estaba cansado como nunca. Le preocupó, muy en el fondo, saber que Eileen no se encontraba ahí, pero lo más seguro era que estuviera en el baño, o en el estudio, o afuera. Durmió unos minutos más, ahora plácidamente. Y cuando despertó, Eileen seguía desaparecida. Decidió ir a buscarla al estudio, algo reluctante. De verdad tenía sueño.

Apenas iba a subir, iba casi arrastrando los pies, cuando escuchó unas pisadas que bajaban corriendo las escaleras. Eileen traía entre sus brazos un libro, y se emocionó al ver a Brandon, pese a su adormilado estado.  
-¡Buenos días, Brandon! –le saludó enérgicamente-¿Dormiste bien?  
-Sí… -mintió; aún se sentía terriblemente adolorido -¿Llevas mucho rato despierta?  
-No pude dormir bien, si te soy sincera. Me sentí mal por ocupar tu habitación. La verdad no sé desde qué hora estoy despierta, no me fijé –miró el libro, tenía que excusarse por haberlo tomado –No quería despertarte si encendía la televisión, así que subí y comencé a leer algunos de tus libros. Me interesó éste de mitos de Sinnoh  
-Ya veo… -sus ojos se cerraban por unos segundos

Eileen soltó una risita al verlo luchar entre quedarse dormido o quedarse despierto. Pese a su pérdida de memoria, se sentía enérgica, y pensó que esa era su forma de ser.  
-Puedes seguir durmiendo, te veo algo raro  
-Me pasa seguido en las mañanas –volvió a mentir, y después bostezó –Sólo es cosa de… esperar unos minutos. Además, prometí que te mostraría el lugar. Siempre cumplo mis promesas

Sus palabras le hicieron sonreír automáticamente.

Sus minutos de espera se convirtieron en dos horas. Dos horas que emplearon en desayunar, ducharse y vestirse para salir. La caminata por el sendero entre los árboles fue tranquila, con un refrescante viento en un día soleado.

La primera parada fue la cercana Pirámide Batalla. Eileen la admiró, boquiabierta. Una edificación gigantesca, con un color dorado. Desde donde estaba de pie no alcanzaba a ver la cima. Una explicación sobre la mecánica en batallas siguió. Después de un rato, Eileen se animó a preguntar  
-¿Subes eso todos los días?  
-No todos los días. Algunas veces uso un pokémon de tipo Volador, y otras veces, muy pocas, la escalo  
-Estás loco… -comentó, aún mirando la construcción; él se rió –Quiero ver cómo es adentro ¡entremos juntos!  
-Si entramos ahora mismo no tendremos tiempo para ver los otros lugares

Eileen entristeció al escucharlo, pero tenía razón. Parecía un lugar en el que se necesita de mucho tiempo disponible para subir.  
-Iremos otro día, no te preocupes –le dijo; ella asintió  
-¿Qué lugar veremos ahora?  
-¿A qué lugar te gustaría ir?  
-Uhh… bueno… el que esté cerca de aquí… según el mapa que vi ayer era… ¿Palacio Batalla?  
-Pareces tener muy buena memoria –inmediatamente entendió lo que dijo –No, perdón… no quise decir eso  
-No importa –contestó entre risas –No tengo por qué ofenderme, y no tienes por qué disculparte. De hecho, sigue haciéndolo, es bastante gracioso verte exasperado  
-Sí… eh… ¿Palacio Batalla? Si caminamos por aquí llegaremos rápido

Se adelantó, bastante apenado por la situación. Eileen iba justo detrás de él, aún riendo por su gracioso desliz léxico. Mientras caminaban, Eileen no perdía tempo para mirar a su alrededor. Veía montones de personas, como si de un parque temático se tratara. Entendió que, básicamente, el Battle Frontier era un tipo de parque de diversiones para entrenadores. Caminó un poco más rápido que él, y se paró frente a su acompañante, deteniendo la caminata.  
-Brandon, dices que aquí vienen muchos entrenadores a competir. ¿Tú crees que mis pokémon sean lo suficientemente buenos como para ello?  
-Si estás aquí es por eso. Estoy seguro que eres una excelente entrenadora

La mirada de Eileen tuvo un brillo especial en ese momento. La única razón que encontró fue que él la había reconocido como buena entrenadora, pese a no tener ningún pokémon consigo en ese momento. En ese mismo arrebato de felicidad, lo abrazó por sorpresa y con mucha fuerza. Entre todo ese gentío, pocos voltearon a ver o a comentar la escena.  
-Ahh… -se dio cuenta de las miradas de los otros –Perdón… no sé… no sé por qué hice eso

Lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo y agachó la cabeza en señal de pena. La gente, casi automáticamente, regresó a sus ocupaciones.  
-Ya me ha pasado, no te preocupes –le contestó; Eileen levantó la mirada, algo sorprendida por su respuesta –Te contaré en otro momento, fue algo bastante gracioso

La joven seguía apenada, y no pudo evitar ver a la gente a su alrededor, por si a caso seguían mirándolos. Su nerviosismo era más que notable.  
-¿Eh?, ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Nada… -miró a lo lejos, y señaló el edificio que vio -¡E-Eso!, ¿Qué es ese lugar?  
-¡Ah! Dojo Batalla. Está enfrente del Palacio  
-Entonces mentiste cuando dijiste que lo más cercano era Palacio Batalla  
-Bueno, soy un ser humano, también me equivoco –su respuesta pareció no convencerla  
-¿Quién está encargado del Dojo?  
-Greta, por supuesto  
-¿Greta? –estaba sorprendida por la revelación –Ah, ya… era de imaginarse, por su ropa  
-Ella está ahí todos los días. Más que nada porque puede practicar artes marciales junto a sus pokémon. ¿Quieres ir a verla?

"Pokémon". Esa palabra tenía, en esos momentos, un sabor agridulce.  
-No. Mejor sigamos… Todavía quedan más lugares aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos, quiero verlos!

Su energía fue contagiosa, y la necesaria para tenerlos en marcha. Unos minutos más, y estaban cerca de Palacio Batalla. Al estar detrás del edificio, Eileen no pudo ver mucho, y aunque el lugar en sí era majestuoso, en esa aura fastuosa (y a la vez, e irónicamente, humilde), no le importaba mucho. La debida explicación de la dinámica de batalla comenzó pero, por mucha pena que le diera admitirlo, no puso atención después de escuchar que ahí "los pokémon pelean por su entrenador". Era simple: ¿dónde estaban sus queridos pokémon?  
-Hey, Eileen, ¿qué tienes?  
-¿Por qué preguntas? –sabía que no podía ocultar sus emociones, y menos de él  
-No sé cómo seas usualmente, pero no creo que seas el tipo de persona que se queda mirando hacia la nada. Digo, ya sé que justo ayer nos conocimos…  
-Uh, no, estoy bien ¡De verdad! –Brandon la miró directo a los ojos; no sólo causó el nerviosismo de Eileen o un rubor en el rostro de la chica: logró hacerla hablar –Bien… la verdad es que sigo preocupada por mis pokémon. Si es que de verdad alguien los robó, esa persona debe seguir aquí. No sé por qué alguien haría eso, ¿por qué arrebatarle a alguien sus queridos pokémon? Y también… si es que esa persona sigue aquí, no puedo recordar quién es, y mucho menos a mis pokémon. Yo sé que de verdad estás intentando, y te lo agradezco. Pero… no sé qué tipo de persona soy en realidad, ¿y si de verdad merecía que robaran a mis pokémon?, ¿Qué tal si yo era una mala persona?  
-No creo que hayas sido una mala persona. Sólo fue cuestión de estar en el lugar equivocado  
-Tal vez… me gustaría ir a casa… pero no sé dónde queda eso…

Las cosas estaban algo tensas, ambos lo sabían. ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? Brandon tomó la mano de Eileen, y comenzó a caminar a Pirámide Batalla. Su caminar era enérgico, muy rápido. Eileen apenas podía mantener el paso, seguía algo aturdida por lo repentino de la acción.  
-Oye, ¿qué haces? –comenzó a jalonearse, pero sin duda alguna Brandon era más fuerte que ella  
-Dijiste que querías ver cómo era Pirámide Batalla por dentro, así que…  
-Pero dijiste que iríamos otro día –interrumpió  
-Cambié de opinión

Después de unos segundos, dejó de jalar, y apretó la mano de su acompañante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y comenzó a caminar al mismo paso que él.

El senderista parecía extrañado al ver a Brandon ese día, y su asombro acrecentó al ver a Eileen. Una mirada pícara fue lo que siguió al ver las entrelazadas manos de la pareja.  
-Entonces… ¿es esto una cita?  
-¿Cita? –él parecía no entender lo que pasaba; Eileen entendió rápidamente y se apresuró a soltar su mano  
-Señor, usted tiene la idea equivocada –Eileen comenzó a defenderse -¡Esto no… no es ninguna cita! ¡Digo… yo no… él no..!

El senderista comenzó a reír. Eileen se puso nerviosa y lo reflejaba perfectamente en sus movimientos y expresiones.  
-Chica, era una broma, no te pongas así –dijo finalmente –Si no mal recuerdo, tu nombre es Eileen. Yo soy Vreneli  
-¿Vreneli? –repitió ella  
-Sí –rió disimuladamente –Tiene nombre de moneda  
-Mis padres eran un poco… _fanáticos_, por así decirlo –miró a Brandon -¿Qué se te ha olvidado?  
-Nada. Eileen quiere ver cómo es el lugar  
-Ya veo. ¿Seguro que la dejarás ir sola?  
-No, irá conmigo  
-Entonces es un caso muy especial –Brandon asintió –Bueno, como jefe, puedes hacerlo si quieres

Brandon subió las escaleras; Eileen le siguió, observando el profundo vacío mientras se sostenía fuertemente del pasamano.  
-¿Qué hay allá abajo? –Brandon se apoyó en el balaustre para asomarse  
-Nada. Si te caes, no podremos rescatarte –Eileen hizo una mueca de terror –Era broma. Pero no hay nada ahí

Continuaron caminando, hasta llegar al final de las escaleras. Había cuatro estatuas, dos en cada lado, y dos braseros, uno en medio de cada par. Eileen corrió a la puerta que parecía ser custodiada por las estatuas.  
-¿Es por aquí?  
-Sí, cuando pasemos por ahí, estaremos en una penumbra –su emoción era latente -¿Estás lista?

Ya no estaba tan segura de querer ir. Balbuceó un poco, y sin más, fue jalada por el Frontier Brain. Él cerró la puerta de golpe, y en efecto, todo estaba oscuro.

Eileen se agarró de la manga de Brandon, apretando fuertemente la tela. Caminaba con precaución, con cierto temor por caerse o pisar algo que no debiera pisar. En cambio, Brandon estaba sumamente tranquilo, después de todo, éste lugar era suyo.  
-¿Puedes ver en la oscuridad?  
-No. Es la costumbre. Casi todos los días camino por estos lugares. Aunque los laberintos cambian todos los días…  
-¿Cambian? –su voz se escuchaba con cierto tono de sorpresa –La tecnología sí que avanza rápido  
-Te explicaré después. Como te decía, aunque los laberintos cambien, aún puedes encontrar una forma de caminar por aquí: los sonidos  
-Tal vez para ti sea fácil, debes tener un oído entrenado. Si viniera sola, simplemente me tropezaría con todo –recordó la explicación sobre las reglas de Pirámide Batalla –Ah, pero podría vencer entrenadores para iluminar un poco el lugar, ¿no?  
-Así es. ¿Quieres intentarlo? Puedo prestarte a mis pokémon  
-Uh… no, estoy bien así… -siguió caminando con sigilo –No puedo creer que yo entré a un lugar como este…  
-Estabas en el segundo piso. Si no fuera por mi linterna, te hubiera dejado  
-¿Y qué le pasó a eso de que "usas tus oídos"?  
-Cuando subo por cuestiones de trabajo, uso la linterna. Pero cuando es por diversión, uso mis sentidos -pausó, como queriendo cambiar el tema –Se está aclarando un poco, estamos cerca de las escaleras

Las siguientes horas estuvieron repletas de comentarios sobre lo oscuro que estaba, y después, cuando llegaron a los últimos pisos, de comparaciones con los posteriores niveles.

Incluso antes de subir las escaleras que los llevarían a la cima el cambio en la coloración del cielo era evidente. Pasó del azul claro a una mezcla entre amarillo, naranja y rojo. Eileen no aguantó las ganas de subir corriendo, y así lo hizo. Las escaleras le guiaron a otra capa de la pirámide, ésta vez al aire libre, al fin estaban en la cima. Corrió una vez más; el escenario a su alrededor era imponente. Desde ahí arriba podía observar la mayoría del Battle Frontier.  
-¿Te gusta? –preguntó al verla maravillada; ella sólo pudo asentir –Valió la pena haber dejado de lado mis planes originales, después de todo puedes ver las otras instalaciones desde aquí  
-No puedo creer que en un lugar tan alto lleves a cabo batallas pokémon…  
-Hay personas que se toman la molestia de subir todo esto sólo para ver la vista desde la cima  
-No los juzgo… es impresionante… -sintió como temblaba, el cansancio al fin se estaba apoderando de ella –Necesito sentarme, espero que no esté muy caliente…  
-Lo está. Espera un momento… -comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, y después desabotonó la chaqueta verde. Eileen estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando notó que bajo la chaqueta tenía puesta una camiseta negra; después de unos segundos, le entregó aquella prenda –Puedes sentarte sobre ella, así no sentirás que te estás quemando  
-Gracias –la tomó, con un poco de indecisión –Muchas gracias…

Caminó hacia el borde del campo de batalla, se agachó para colocar a su gusto la chaqueta y finalmente se sentó a la orilla. Observó toda el área, embelesada. Brandon se acercó, pareció titubear un rato, pero finalmente se sentó junto a ella.  
-Me gusta éste lugar –dijo finalmente –Deberíamos venir juntos otra vez  
-Ciertamente. Se siente distinto venir acompañado. No hablamos mucho, pero hubo algo diferente en el recorrido  
-Quedémonos un rato aquí –Eileen se apoyó en él casualmente –Por el momento, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que está allá?

Señaló un edificio en la lejanía. Brandon fijó su vista, y reconoció en seguida el lugar.  
-Es Fábrica Batalla –respondió  
-Cuéntame de ese lugar –pidió –Tu idea de recorrer el Battle Frontier era interesante, pero prefiero quedarme aquí arriba contigo

Él sonrió y comenzó a describirle las reglas de batalla en la instalación.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado dos días desde la escalada a Pirámide Batalla. Pese a que no había logrado recordar algo, por mínimo que fuera, se encontraba de buen humor, trabajando como ama de casa para Brandon. Después de todo, sólo tenía que ocuparse de él y de ella misma, así que el tiempo libre sobraba por montones.

Esa tarde se encontró completamente sola y aburrida, sin ganas de tomar un libro o ver los programas de Hoenn. Después de meditarlo por unos momentos, decidió que lo mejor sería una caminata por el Battle Frontier; así podría ver de cerca algunas instalaciones de batalla y despejar su mente más de lo que ya estaba.

Caminó entre los montones de gente, ésta vez sin darle mucha importancia a los pokémon que les acompañaban. Sabía que si lo hacía, se sentiría peor al no saber de sus compañeros. Aunque su caminata era para conocer otras instalaciones, poco le importó pasar frente a Torre Batalla. Le daba pena admitir que Anabel había logrado atemorizarla con su seriedad, ¿no se supone que los niños deben ser más alegres?

En sus pensamientos no había cabida para nada más, hasta que, por obra de la casualidad, tuvo la oportunidad de ver a lo lejos a Tucker. Recordaba perfectamente como él y Noland la habían dejado sola, pero al menos ya no estaba molesta por eso. Aceleró su paso para ir al encuentro del entrenador.  
-¡Señor Tucker! –gritó, él volteó instintivamente -¡Me alegra encontrarlo por aquí!

Tucker le sonrió y caminó hacia ella.  
-Ahh, Eileen, ¿cierto? Brandon nos contó que al menos hay información sobre tu nombre y de dónde vienes  
-¿Él les dijo eso? –parecía algo ilusionada, pero cambió su semblante –Ahh… ahh… sí, según mi tarjeta de entrenador, soy de Kanto. Es una lástima que sólo pongan de qué región vienes, se necesitan más datos en éstos pedazos de plástico  
-Y ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?, ¿estás perdida?, ¿buscas a Brandon?  
-No, quise caminar un poco. Me aburría y decidí salir  
-¡Perfecto! –su entusiasmo hizo que Eileen se sobresaltara – Verás, después de abandonarte tan cruelmente ese día, estuve pensando en qué hacer por ti. Lo menos que puedo ofrecerte es que seas espectadora en el Domo Batalla. Pero no cualquier clase de espectador, tú estarás todo el tiempo conmigo. Es un privilegio que muchos envidiarían  
-Suena bien, pero… -su indecisión se debía, más que nada, porque vería a muchos entrenadores y a muchos pokémon –No estoy muy segura de querer ir…  
-No te preocupes por Brandon –se apresuró a contestar -Le avisaré que estás conmigo. Es más, yo iré a dejarte personalmente, ¿te parece?  
-Ah, no es eso… -Tucker comenzó a empujarla; ella no dijo más  
-Él entenderá, es más, no tiene por qué molestarse ¡Vamos, no pasa nada! Además, el espectáculo empezará en un rato y dudo que quieras perdértelo

Después de un rato empujándola, Eileen accedió a ir con Tucker por las buenas. Tal vez, si veía alguna batalla pokémon, podría recordar algo. Y aún si no recordaba, se prometió que se obligaría a disfrutar del espectáculo.

En su camino a Cúpula Batalla, Eileen se maravillaba con los diferentes tipos de pokémon que veía. Recordaba algunos, aquellos nativos de Kanto, pero había otros, muy diferentes, que no conocía. O que no recordaba. Tucker, en cambio, no perdía oportunidad para presumir que él, el Astro de Cúpula Batalla, era tan gentil y amable al caminar con "una fan". Se detenía a saludar, a tomarse fotos, y a firmar autógrafos. Entre todo el alboroto, tardaron varios minutos en llegar a la instalación del llamativo Frontier Brain.

La entrada de Cúpula Batalla se llenó de fanáticas de Tucker. Eileen se aferró lo más que pudo del brazo del entrenador, y recibió furiosas miradas asesinas de las chicas. De alguna manera, entre el inmenso gentío, lograron entrar. Ella, sana y salva, y aún así, agitada. Soltó a Tucker cuando el peligro había pasado.  
-Esto no ocurrió cuando fui a Pirámide Batalla –estaba sorprendida, y seguía nerviosa por los montones de gente afuera  
-Oh, claro que no –respondió él, como si la situación fuera de lo más normal –Nunca verás tanta gente en Pirámide Batalla como aquí. Y por lo que a mí respecta, me parece fabuloso

A Eileen le pareció gracioso y a la vez molesto la gran confianza y autoestima (o ego) de Tucker. Sintió que, aunque no quisiera, se divertiría al lado del hombre. Cruzaron el salón principal, donde se toparon con más chicas fanáticas. Esta vez, Eileen procuró no tocar a Tucker, y sólo caminó directo hacia la puerta a la que se dirigían. La puerta daba a un pasillo, el cual tenía entradas a otras habitaciones. Tucker entró poco después.  
-Ah, así que me esperaste  
-No sé por dónde ir  
-Eileen, es la primera puerta, ésta que tienes en frente –le dijo, señalando la puerta que tenía un afiche del Símbolo de Táctica –No te preocupes, debes estar algo desorientada por tanto escándalo  
-Ahora que lo dices, ¿no te cansa?  
-No, para nada. Yo vivo para esto –abrió la puerta, y se inclinó un poco en señal de caballerosidad –Las damas primero

Se sentía más tranquila, así que entró al cuarto de preparación. Pensó que sería algo más llamativo, algo realmente digno de Tucker, pero era, probablemente, exactamente igual que el cuarto de preparación de otros retadores.  
-¿Piensas que se ve muy serio? –ella asintió –Si adornara éste lugar con toda clase de cosas, no podría concentrarme en la información de los entrenadores rivales

Se acercaron a una pantalla en la pared, la cual mostraba a las personas que lucharían ese día. Tucker presionó levemente el nombre de un entrenador cualquiera, y se mostró la información de los pokémon que dicho entrenador llevaba.  
-Por ejemplo, observa a éste tipo. Se atrevió a traer a Meganium, Alakazam y Gardevoir. ¿A quiénes crees que use? Ah, perdón, creo que no sabes las reglas de Domo Batalla…  
-Las conozco, Brandon me explicó las reglas de todas las instalaciones. Éste entrenador usará a los pokémon que más le convengan en batalla. Veamos contra quién luchará –Eileen tocó la pantalla, justo como Tucker había hecho, cerró el menú del primer entrenador y entró al del rival –Éste tiene Tentacruel, Golduck y Qwilfish. Apostaría que él usaría a Alakazam al frente, seguido por Gardevoir; al ser de tipo Psíquico, tienen una enorme ventaja sobre los tipo Veneno como Tentacruel y Qwilfish, y está la posibilidad de que uno de estos dos tipos Psíquico tenga el movimiento Rayo  
-Impresionante… -comenzó a revisar los datos del entrenador al que se enfrentaría -Después de todo sí eres una entrenadora pokémon  
-Ah… no… bueno… yo…  
-No hay necesidad de fingir modestia. Eres impresionante, Eileen. No tanto como yo, pero… vas por buen camino  
-Gracias, señor Tucker –no sabía que más decir –Ah… Espero verlo luchar pronto  
-Tu espera está a punto de terminar, el espectáculo iniciará en unos segundos –miró hacia la puerta que le daba acceso al campo de batalla -¿Puedes escucharlos? Los gritos eufóricos de las personas, el vitoreo al entrenador favorito, la música… Es precisamente por esto por lo que estoy aquí –tomó las manos de la entrenadora entre las suyas, de manera repentina, y la miró a los ojos –Espero que disfrutes de las batallas y que aprendas algo de la experiencia de ver cómo son las cosas en Cúpula Batalla

Eileen estaba impresionada con las palabras de Tucker: éste lugar parecía ser todo para él. Asintió, decididamente. Hicieron su camino hacia la puerta, y con cada paso que daban, los sonidos parecían incrementar. Cuando la puerta fue abierta, Eileen pudo ver un campo de batalla, rodeado por gradas totalmente llenas, al igual que los palcos. Era un estadio muy ruidoso.  
-Puedes quedarte aquí. Lamento que no haya bancas para que puedas sentarte  
-No hay problema alguno, para eso está el piso –Tucker rió ante la broma –Mucha suerte

Eileen se apoyó en la pared, y siguió con la mirada al Frontier Brain. Durante su recorrido por el campo de batalla, él parecía estar más interesado en pavonearse frente a la gente que en tener una batalla. Sin embargo, el retador parecía algo nervioso: enfrentarse a Tucker en la primera ronda era sinónimo de derrota asegurada. Y era verdad.

Con ayuda de su poderoso Salamence, no hubo ni razón alguna para lanzar al otro pokémon que había elegido como apoyo. Un simple golpe con Garra Dragón bastó para que el Absol rival chocara contra una pared, y con un fuerte ataque Vuelo, aseguró la victoria contra el Cacturne del otro entrenador.  
-Qué veloz… Tucker no sólo sabe cómo manejarse entre tantas personas, es realmente bueno como entrenador…

Él regresó al lado de Eileen, después de provocar más alegría al público con sus saludos. Pero viéndolo de cerca, su rostro no parecía nada impresionado.  
-No esperaba mucho de él, si te soy sincero. Como primera batalla no fue nada buena  
-¡Pero fue asombrosa! La velocidad con la que lo terminaste… cómo tu Salamence respondió a tus comandos  
-Detente, aduladora –abrió la puerta para entrar al camerino -¿Vienes?  
-No, quiero ver la siguiente batalla  
-Espero que sea buena –le respondió, y cerró la puerta

Los siguientes contendientes entraron unos minutos después. El entrenador de la izquierda, un autodenominado "entrenador cool", sacó un Cloyster. El otro, un chico rubio de ropas visiblemente muy caras, sólo hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y lanzó a su pokémon: un Salamence.  
-Eso no fue nada inteligente de su parte… -se dijo a sí misma –Tal vez intente emular los ataques de Tucker…

El entrenador de Cloyster dio la orden de un Rayo Hielo. El chico rubio indicó a Salamence un ataque bastante simple: Ascuas, pero el pokémon parecía poco interesado en escucharle. Cloyster lanzó de su cuerno un rayo azulado, el cual dio de lleno contra el enorme dragón. El pecho de Salamence comenzó a congelarse, mientras Eileen miraba todo con mucho detalle. Había algo en ese Salamence, algo que se le hizo familiar, pero no podía darse cuenta de qué era exactamente. Salamence finalmente cayó rendido, sin si quiera poder atacar debido a estar reacio a recibir la orden de su entrenador. El entrenador de Salamence estaba furioso cuando regresó al pokémon a su pokébola. Su siguiente pokémon fue un Persian.

La visión del Persian le hizo sentir algo, era una extraña sensación de felicidad, seguida por un punzante dolor de cabeza. Las luces, los sonidos, todo se hizo completamente insoportable. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y apretó sus sienes lo más que pudo. La intensa migraña le impidió ver cómo Persian era casi ahogado por la Hidrobomba de Cloyster. Escuchó, entre todos los sonidos, el rugido de dolor del pokémon felino. Su migraña se intensificó, al punto de hacerla caer al suelo. Incluso aunque la batalla había finalizado, con una derrota humillante para el chico rico, Eileen seguía con esa sensación extraña. Tucker salió del camerino poco después.  
-Hey, deberías de ver esto –comentó, casi riendo

Cuando la vio en el suelo, resintiendo el dolor, se apresuró hacia ella.  
-¿Qué tienes? –su rostro mostraba lo consternado que estaba, y dudaba si tocarla o no  
-No es nada…  
-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Este no es momentos para fingir fortaleza, ven!

Tucker la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó al cuarto de espera. La sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras buscaba algo a su alrededor. Eileen seguía sintiendo dolor, y esta vez, se permitió la debilidad de llorar. Tucker encontró su PokéNav, tomándolo frenéticamente de la mesa. Pulsó la pantalla unas cuántas veces, y comenzó a establecerse la llamada. Respondieron del otro lado de la línea.  
-_¿Tucker?, ¿Ahora qué te…?  
_-Eileen se siente mal, está conmigo en Cúpula Batalla, en mi camerino. Ven rápido

Escuchó cómo Brandon cortaba la comunicación. Tucker sabía que él estaría ahí pronto. Se acercó a la chica, totalmente preocupado. No sabía qué decirle o qué hacer.  
-Brandon estará aquí pronto, vas a estar bien… -miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo –No quisiera dejarte aquí sola, ¿quieres que llame al médico?  
-No… no te preocupes por mí –dijo con dificultad, intentando fingir –Estaré bien… ya no me duele tanto…  
-Mentirosa, estás apretando con mucha fuerza esos puños  
-Estaré bien, de verdad… Es más importante tu torneo

La preocupación de Tucker no se calmaba, parecía algo derrotado frente a la inutilidad de hacer algo por ella. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Frontier Brain, y avanzó hacia la siguiente batalla.

Por los sonidos de la audiencia, parecía que la batalla de Tucker era una muy cerrada e interesante. El dolor de cabeza dio paso a una sensación de indignación al saber que estaba perdiéndose una oportunidad de ver a Tucker luchando por más de dos minutos.

Incluso aunque estaba indignada y sufriendo, se quedó pensando, por cosa de minutos, en el entrenador de Salamence y Persian. Si esto había empezado por él, ¿sería posible que lo conozca? Se quedó ahí hasta que el torneo terminó, y le alegró saber de la victoria de Tucker. Después de todo era "el extraordinario y fabuloso Astro Tucker". Su migraña se había sosegado, pero seguía sentada, esperando. Escucharon un golpe fuerte en la puerta, como si algo hubiera sido azotado. Después, la perilla de la puerta giró y Brandon entró.  
-Llegas tarde –Tucker pausó unos segundos -¿Te golpeaste con la puerta?  
-Uhh… -cambió el tema lo más rápido que pudo –Un entrenador llegó de último momento y tuve que encargarme de él  
-Sí, pero, ¿te…?

Brandon se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de las manos. Eileen comenzó a temblar al sentirse relajada, y en su rostro aún había unas pocas lágrimas.  
-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó, con una suave voz  
-¿Me creerías si te digo que creo que recuerdo algo?  
Él asintió.  
-Cuando vi a un entrenador, tuve una sensación extraña… como si le conociera  
-Interesante… -miró a Tucker –Busca información de éste entrenador  
-En eso estoy –respondió revisando la pantalla -¿Qué pokémon usó?  
-Un Salamence y un Persian  
-Sí…-se sorprendió al ver al equipo del chico rico –Salamence, Persian y Tyranitar… Qué sorpresa que haya perdido en la primera ronda con pokémon tan fuertes  
-Parecía como si no supiera usarlos. Salamence es un pokémon muy fuerte, ¡y le indicó usar Ascuas contra un Cloyster! Qué entrenador más raro  
-Dices que "parecía que no sabe usarlos"…  
-Oh, y no sólo eso… Salamence le ignoró completamente

Brandon se quedó meditando unos segundos.  
-¿No crees que es demasiado raro?  
-¿Raro? –preguntaron Eileen y Tucker al unísono  
-Sí, que se presente a un torneo con esos pokémon tan fuertes, que utilice un movimiento tan débil, y que su propio pokémon le ignorara… si lo hubiera visto yo mismo, estaría positivamente seguro que esos pokémon no son suyos

Los otros dos se sorprendieron, y su presunción parecía aceptable hasta el momento.  
-¿Quieres decir que tal vez los robó?  
-Exacto. O se los robó a un entrenador que no conocemos, o…  
-O esos son mis pokémon -Brandon asintió; pero Eileen prefirió mantenerse tranquila –Aunque no sean mis pokémon, hay que hacer algo. Tenemos que encontrarlo  
-Bueno –Tucker seguía revisando la pantalla –Según esto, se llama Dominic… enviaré esto a los otros. Si Dominic llega a entrar a alguna de sus instalaciones, ellos nos lo dirán  
-¡Muchas gracias, señor Tucker!  
-No me agradezcas. De hecho me siento mal: Noland y yo te abandonamos aquél día y hoy acabas de pasar un mal rato  
-Pues, si es que esos pokémon resultan ser míos, me estaría ayudando a recuperarlos

Brandon se levantó y caminó hacia la pantalla de información, se quedó mirando la foto de Dominic. Grabó en su memoria el cabello rubio del chico y su traje azul. Estaba decidido a darle una paliza si él era el responsable de todo lo que le había ocurrido a Eileen.


	6. Chapter 6

Sólo había pasado un día del encuentro con el tal Dominic, pero para ella, parecía una eternidad. Esa mañana, Eileen despertó esperanzada, con ganas de saber pronto sobre el posible ladrón. Saltó de la cama y corrió a la sala y, cuando estuvo frente a Brandon, comenzó a moverlo frenéticamente en un afán por despertarlo.  
-¡Brandon! ¡Brandon! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a Dominic!  
-Eileen, tienes que esperar a que nos digan algo… -comenzó a abrir los ojos –Además, dudo que lo encontremos entre tanta gente  
-Pero no sabemos qué tipo de persona es ¿Qué tal si esos pobres pokémon están sufriendo?  
-Me permito recordarte que "esos pobres pokémon" podrían matarlo si se le ocurre hacerles algo, ¿has visto de cerca a un Salamence? Esos colmillos y esas garras no son para tomarlos a la ligera  
-¡Precisamente! –contestó enérgicamente -¡Puede que en verdad haya visto de cerca a George!  
-¿George? –preguntó, extrañado por el nombre  
-¡Sí! Ese Salamence tiene cara de llamarse George  
-Te afectó lo de ayer, ¿verdad? –Brandon puso una mano sobre la frente de Eileen  
-No me afectó, es la verdad. Siento que conozco a esos pokémon –quitó la mano de Brandon –Iré a preparar el desayuno ¡más te vale estar listo para ir a buscar a Dominic!

Todo esto la tenía de un muy buen humor. Se prometió que lo primero que haría al encontrarse con Dominic, sería preguntarle por qué robó a sus pokémon, si es que en verdad eran suyos. Brandon, por otra parte, se quedó recostado en el sillón. ¿Qué razón tendría Dominic para robar? Las facciones del muchacho parecían nobles, como las de cualquier persona rica. ¿De verdad era posible que él mismo se haya encargado de cometer un acto tan sucio?

Su PokéNav comenzó a sonar. Se levantó y contestó la llamada. Era Noland.  
-_Tucker nos dijo que estaban buscando a un chico, ¿no es así?  
_-Sí, ¿lo viste?  
-_Está aquí, en Fábrica Batalla, tal vez quieran venir lo más pronto posible, apenas se registr; en un momento más va a elegir a los pokémon que usará  
_-Bien, estaremos ahí en unos minutos. Gracias  
-_No es nada, amigo_ –Noland terminó la llamada

Las cosas estaban poniéndose interesantes; parecía ansioso ante la noticia. Caminó a la cocina y lo primero que vio fue a Eileen lavando unas frutas, ensimismada en lo que hacía.  
-Deja eso, tenemos que irnos pronto –ella volteó a verlo –Acaba de llegar la oportunidad que buscabas

Se prepararon lo más rápido que pudieron, y corrieron, dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo de la isla. Después de tanto correr, a Eileen le faltaba el aire, y se detuvo unos segundos a tomarse un respiro. Habían recorrido casi la mitad de la isla en cosa de 15 minutos. Brandon regresó al lado de la muchacha, preocupado, y a la vez impaciente, incluso más que ella.  
-Si quieres, camina –le dijo, comprensivamente al verla exhausta –Me adelantaré  
-No –inhalaba y exhalaba muy pesado –Mejor… sí, adelántate…  
Brandon rió, se dio la vuelva y siguió corriendo.

También estaba cansado, las piernas le temblaban y de repente comenzó a costarle trabajo el respirar. Pero tenía que seguir y encontrarse con Dominic a cualquier costo. Su PokéNav volvió a sonar. Se detuvo para contestar y también para respirar.  
-_Acaba de irse  
_-¡Maldición!  
-_No, digo, acaba de perder, si te apresuras puedes detenerlo en la puerta_

Brandon reinició su marcha, aún con la llamada en curso.  
-¿Puedo saber por qué no intentas detenerlo?  
-_Estoy ocupado arreglando unas computadoras, y la Fábrica está llena, los recepcionistas no pueden con todo  
_-Entiendo… ya estoy cerca, te veré después

Colgó, y aceleró su paso. Podía ver a lo lejos la instalación de batalla. Quería ir más rápido, pero el cansancio estaba dominando su cuerpo. Sin embargo, pudo distinguir un traje azul, usado por una persona con cabello rubio.  
-¡Dominic! –gritó; el muchacho volteó al escuchar su nombre

El riquillo no tuvo tiempo ni de decir palabra alguna: cuando se dio cuenta, Brandon ya estaba jalándolo del brazo. Era tanta la fuerza del hombre, que el muchacho comenzó a quejarse del dolor.  
-¿Quién… quién demonios crees que eres?  
-Eso debería preguntártelo yo ¡nada te da el derecho de robar pokémon!

Las personas comenzaron a detenerse a su alrededor, sin duda era un show digno de verse. Muchos reconocieron al Frontier Brain, y supusieron que tenía una buena razón como para pelearse en público con otro entrenador. Dominic miraba a su alrededor, parecía asustado con la conglomeración y con lo que sea que ésta persona pudiera hacerle.

De entre las personas, y con un paso seguro, Eileen apareció. Le resultó confortante saber que Brandon había detenido al ladrón, pero no la reacción de las otras personas: todos estaban mirando como si se tratase de un dramático show.  
-¿Es que nadie va a ayudarme? –gritó el muchacho  
-Cállate, antes de que te silencie a golpes –amenazó; incluso Eileen se desconcertó  
-Yo creo que tenemos que dejar que hable –intervino –Después de todo, debe haber una buena razón por la cual robó esos pokémon  
-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué ustedes dos, par de locos, creen que robé pokémon? ¡Ni si quiera los han visto!  
-Yo los vi… -le aseguró –Salamence, Persian y Tyranitar… ¿Por qué un pokémon tuyo se negaría a escucharte? Si es que de verdad es tu pokémon, debería escucharte y hacer lo que le dices por el simple hecho de que te respeta y confía en ti  
-¿Y crees que con esa barata reflexión voy dejar que se los lleven? ¡Por favor! ¡Podría pagarle a cualquier sabio para rebatir tus palabras! –Brandon apretó más el brazo del muchacho -¡Y tú! ¡Podría pagarle a los mejores artistas marciales para que acaben contigo!

La fuerza de Brandon aumentó, y Dominic soltó un alarido horrible.  
-¡Bien! Si tanto quieren saber, sí, es cierto, ¡éstos pokémon no son míos!  
-¡Lo sabía!  
-Pero no los robé, ¿por qué arriesgarme tanto por un tercio de inútiles? Se los compré a un entrenador hace un par de días. Dijo que eran una buena adquisición y que con ellos ganaría fácilmente en todas las instalaciones. Pero éstos tontos no me escuchan…

Brandon soltó el brazo del muchacho. Habían estado tan cerca… Dominic seguía en su lugar, totalmente quieto. La conglomeración del populacho seguía absorta en la escena.  
-Tú eres un Frontier Brain, ¿cierto? Olvidaré todo éste escándalo si me das ahora mismo el símbolo que entregas  
-Aunque quisiera, no te lo daría tan fácilmente. Si de verdad quieres el Símbolo de Valentía, tienes que derrotarme  
-Oh… qué aburrido… Pero si así quieres las cosas…

Sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo una pokébola, y comenzó a caminar al otro extremo, dispuesto a dejar un espacio para que iniciara una batalla. Las personas se quitaban, dejándolo pasar, mientras mantenía una sonrisa de confianza. Muy en el fondo, él sabía que no tendría oportunidad, y estaba preparado para culpar a los pokémon por su derrota.  
-El tipo dijo que éstos pokémon son muy fuertes, espero que ésta vez me escuchen… ¡Frente a todas estas personas, yo te reto a una batalla pokémon!

Las personas murmuraban al escuchar la declaración de batalla, pero ni Brandon ni Eileen parecían impresionados.  
-¿Lo está diciendo en serio? –preguntó Eileen a su compañero  
-Eso parece… -respondió  
-¿Sabe que acaba de retarte a una batalla no oficial?  
-Lo dudo. Pero no por eso voy a negarme  
-Entonces, ¿qué dices? –Dominic parecía desesperado por iniciar -¡Lanzaré a mi pokémon ahora! ¡Ve, Salamence!

Apuntó la pokébola al cielo, y se liberó un enorme dragón pokémon que sobrevolaba el área. La gente se sorprendió al ver a un pokémon tan imponente volar sobre ellos, rugiendo con un sórdido sonido.  
-Entonces ese es el Salamence…  
-Sí, es el que te dije que tiene cara de llamarse George –Eileen miró a Brandon, y él le devolvió la mirada, a la vez preguntándose qué era ese brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos de la chica

Eileen dio un paso al frente. Alzó la vista y siguió con la mirada el vuelo del pokémon dragón.  
-No sólo tiene cara de llamarse George, de hecho, _se llama así_ –volteó hacia Brandon –Y te lo demostraré, porque yo entrené a ese pokémon desde que era un Bagon –cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esperando que la cosa funcionara -¡George, ven acá!

Salamence reconoció esa voz. Tenía algunos días que no la escuchaba. El pokémon divisó un espacio vacío en el suelo, y se inclinó para aterrizar. Se plantó en el suelo con tanta fuerza que causó un pequeño temblor. Las personas seguían murmurando, y ésta vez, tanto Dominic como Brandon estaban sorprendidos por la familiaridad con la que el pokémon dragón se recostó y se puso a los pies de la chica.  
-¿Y aún así dices que éstos pokémon no son robados? –Brandon avanzó hacia el entrenador, con una mirada amenazante –Será mejor que los entregues  
-¡No! ¡Yo pagué por ellos! –sacó las otras dos pokébolas, y las lanzó en una desesperada furia -¡Persian y Tyranitar, encárguense de ellos!

Los dos pokémon se liberaron al mismo tiempo. Frente a ellos vieron como el Salamence estaba recostado en el suelo, moviendo la cola en señal de alegría. Ellos entendieron al momento que su entrenadora estaba ahí. Para Dominic, verlos correr hacia Eileen le hizo pensar que al fin sería escuchado por los pokémon, pero toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando Tyranitar se sentó junto a la entrenadora y Persian se recostaba plácidamente sobre Salamence. La gente murmuraba y miraba increpantemente al chico rico.  
-¿Ahora lo ves? Puedes comprar todos los pokémon que quieras, pero no puedes comprar su respeto y cariño  
-¡Estúpidos pokémon! –gritó, y lanzó las pokébolas al suelo en un afán de romperlas -¡Está bien! ¡Quédatelos! ¡No los necesito!

Empujó a varias personas mientras hacía su desesperada y humillante salida. La gente miraba la marcha del joven y después, al perderlo de vista, se dispersaron y volvieron a sus ocupaciones. Brandon recogió las pokébolas; esperaba verlas dañadas, pero no tenían ni un mísero rasguño. Se acercó a Eileen y a su equipo de pokémon. Los cuatro parecían estar muy felices por haberse reunido.  
-Toma, éstas también son tuyas –le entregó las tres pokébolas  
-Gracias… por detener a Dominic. Si no fuera por ti, no los hubiera recuperado  
-Deberías darle las gracias a Noland. Fue él quien me avisó  
-Sí… -miró a sus pokémon con un gran cariño, incluso aguantando las lágrimas -¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ellos?  
-No fue tu culpa

Persian bajó del lomo de Salamence y se paró frente a Eileen. Comenzó a tallarse contra ella y a ronronear.  
-Él se llama Toto –dijo mientras miraba al Persian –Es mi primer pokémon, lo encontré herido afuera de mi casa –apuntó hacia el Tyranitar, y Brandon miró al pokémon –El de allá es Gale, lo recibí como un huevo pokémon. George también lo tengo desde que era un huevo pokémon, me lo regaló mi hermano cuando…

Pausó y recorrió sus palabras. Estaba emocionada con lo que dijo.  
-¡Tengo un hermano! –Gritó de alegría -¡Recuerdo que tengo un hermano, y cómo conocí a mis pokémon!

En su alegría soltó las pokébolas y comenzó a saltar por la emoción que sentía. Brandon sonrió al verla tan contenta. Si ella pasaba más tiempo con sus pokémon, podría ser posible que recordara otros aspectos de su vida. De repente, sintió el potente abrazo de Eileen y cómo ella temblaba y lo apretaba con fuerza.  
-¡Gracias! –le dijo entre lágrimas –¡Si no fuera por ti no sé dónde estaría hoy!  
-Eileen… no me agradezcas tanto…  
-¿Cómo no he de hacerlo? ¡En verdad eres un buen amigo!

Seguía llorando, pero poco parecía importarle. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, y Brandon decidió retornarle el abrazo, sonriendo. Eileen estaba quieta, sintiendo un nuevo nivel de emoción mientras sentía el cariñoso abrazo de su amigo. Toto los miró, con un poco de celos, y maulló para que le notaran. Los dos se separaron, algo avergonzados.  
-Me alegra que hayas recuperado a tus pokémon –le dijo, mirando hacia otro lado

Toto tenía una mirada de satisfacción.


	7. Chapter 7

Unas horas después de recuperar a sus pokémon, Eileen volvió a su hogar provisional con ellos. Brandon, deseando dejarla en paz con ellos, y decidido a agradecer la ayuda de Noland en la recuperación de Toto, Gale y George, hizo su camino a la Fábrica. A su paso, algunos que estuvieron en la conmoción le detenían para felicitarle por el justiciero acto, mientras otros pocos sólo se le quedaban mirando. Le pareció algo incómoda la repentina atención, y aún así, respondía amablemente los saludos.

Llegó después de un rato, y seguía sin entender del todo la favorable reacción de los otros entrenadores. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, pensó que sería mejor que Eileen también estuviera ahí. Pero ya había recorrido todo el Battle Frontier para ver a su compañero. Entró, y encontró a Noland en la recepción, discutiendo con Lucy sobre el incidente con las computadoras que arregló ese día.  
-¡Brandon! –Noland le saludó con un ademán al verlo –No esperaba verte aquí después del escándalo que causaste  
-¿Escándalo? –Preguntó Lucy, visiblemente impactada-¿Qué escándalo?  
-¿No te enteraste? –Noland parecía estupefacto

Ella lo negó con la cabeza, y Noland soltó una pequeña risa.  
-El Capitán Valentía le dio su merecido a un sucio ladrón de pokémon  
-Por eso mismo estoy aquí. Vine a agradecerte por tu ayuda  
-Ah, de verdad no es nada, ¿cómo está ella?  
-Bien, la dejé con sus pokémon. No sólo recordó sus nombres, también pudo recordar que tiene un hermano  
-¿De verdad? –el optimismo de Noland creció -¡Bien por ella! Es un gran avance, tal vez con ayuda de sus pokémon pueda recordar más cosas

La mención de la chica era suficiente para molestar a Lucy. Y más al ver a los dos hombres tan animados, como si fuera el máximo logro de una persona.  
-Pues yo creo que ya es tiempo de que se marche –Lucy tenía esa férrea expresión en su rostro, aquella que hacía resaltar con firmeza todo lo que dijera –Ya tiene a sus pokémon, ya sabe de dónde es, ya recuerda a un familiar, ¿por qué no se va?  
-Porque es mi responsabilidad cuidarla, no puedo enviarla a Kanto así de fácil  
-Tiene razón –interrumpió Noland –Aunque no quieras admitirlo, se encuentra segura aquí  
-Eso no es tu estilo, Brandon –Lucy contrarrestó –Tú serías el primero en ir a vagar por toda una región  
-¿Vagar? Estamos hablando de la vida de una persona. Puede ser que vengan a buscarla y ella no esté; es precisamente por ello que lo mejor es esperar  
-Pues a mí no me parece ¡ella entrena pokémon, va a estar bien con ellos! ¡No hay necesidad alguna de que se quede más tiempo!

La discusión aumentó de tono, y ésta vez Spenser no estaba ahí para golpearlos con su bastón. Noland comenzó a desesperarse y a angustiarse, a diferencia de Anabel, él no era participe de tratar esas discusiones tan a la ligera.  
-¡Alto ahí! –los gritos pararon y la atención se centró totalmente en Noland –Si van a seguir peleando como Zangoose y Seviper, háganlo afuera  
-Es que él…  
-¡No! Él mismo dijo que es su responsabilidad, no tuya, no mía –respiró hondo y se calmó; en fracción de segundos encontró una forma de terminar aquella conversación –Claro, a menos que tú estés celosa…

Esa última palabra punzó figurativamente a Lucy. En ese preciso instante no supo si enojarse, avergonzarse o gritarles todos los insultos que se sabía. Sabiamente decidió retirarse.

-¡Ustedes dos son imposibles! –gritó antes de marcharse, con un visible rubor natural en la cara. Odiaba sentirse avergonzada y, por consiguiente, sonrojarse cuando eso pasaba. La vieron alejarse y huir de la escena. Brandon suspiró, harto de la discusión.  
-¿Cuál es su problema? –se preguntó –No entiendo por qué es así  
-Ya sabes cómo es… si una persona no le agrada, hace todo lo posible por desaparecerla –Noland respondió, seguro de su afirmación –Simplemente se preocupa por ti, así como se preocupa por todos nosotros  
-Entiendo… pero Eileen no representa una amenaza

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, y Noland aprovechó para uno de sus famosos comentarios que no venían al caso.  
-Ahh… con que te gustan menores que tú  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no es eso! –se apresuró a contestar; su reacción sólo causó la risa de Noland –Eileen no… no tiene por qué sufrir más…  
-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? Tienes el futuro de Eileen en las manos, ¿qué sigue para ella?  
-Seguirá viviendo conmigo, aún no puedo dejarla sola  
-Así se le dice ahora… -Brandon le echó una mirada furiosa –No, quiero decir… fue bastante afortunada al toparse con un Frontier Brain cuando necesitaba ayuda  
-Búrlate si quieres, pero aunque la hubieras encontrado tú, o cualquier otro, sería yo el encargado de cuidarla  
-Sí claro, porque está bonita  
-Así es… -se sorprendió de su respuesta después de unos segundos y se alteró -¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!  
-Relájate, sólo bromeaba –estiró sus brazos como si acabara de despertar -¡Ahh! Bien, nuestra divertida plática tenía que acabarse. Debo revisar el funcionamiento de mis queridas computadoras; hasta luego

Brandon ondeó un adiós para Noland. Cuando el otro había desaparecido de su vista, rió casi nerviosamente. Se quedó unos momentos de pie mirando el suelo. Sacudió su cabeza, como si intentara borrar lo que había pensado en esos segundos.  
-Eileen y yo… -rió, encontrando graciosa la situación –Vaya broma…

Entre tanto, Eileen disfrutaba de una tarde con sus pokémon. Su idea de diversión era sentarse sobre el césped del jardín, y leerles cuentos que había tomado de uno de los tantos libreros de Brandon. Los tres pokémon estaban sentados frente a ella, escuchando atentamente.  
-…y entonces vivieron muy felices para siempre –cerró el libro y miró a sus pokémon -¿Por qué Brandon tendrá ésta clase de libros? Toto la miró, desconcertado. Se levantó y se acurrucó junto a ella.

Los tres pokémon escucharon cómo Eileen había perdido la memoria, y ella se disculpó varias veces por olvidarlos. Parecían tristes al saberlo, pero de todas formas, ella era su entrenadora, y la forma en que se comportaba hasta entonces era totalmente normal para ellos.  
-¿Quieren que lea otro? –los tres asintieron animadamente –Bien, sólo uno más

Volvió a abrir el libro, ésta vez desde el índice. Comenzó a recorrer los títulos con la vista, descartando los que ya había leído, los que eran largos y los que no parecían interesantes. Se topó con un título que llamó su atención.  
-"_El príncipe errante_" –se sintió naturalmente atraída al título

Decidió leer en silencio, como si no quisiera que sus pokémon escucharan el relato. Para su sorpresa, el relato era sumamente extenso, con un contenido algo difícil para niños, considerando que estaba en una antología de cuentos infantiles.

La historia era algo simple: un príncipe bastante egoísta, desterrado de la capital y ciudades cercanas por su padre, el Rey. Su viaje junto a su fiel Aggron y cómo cambió bajo los cuidados de una anciana pobre. A mitad de la lectura, arqueó las cejas en sorpresa: recordó haber leído el libro alguna vez. Cerró el libro, con uno de sus dedos separando la página.  
-Si no me equivoco… sigue la parte en la que vuelve a la capital para ver a su padre… -miró a George, como si quisiera que le corrigiera en algo –Ah, cierto… va a la capital, ve a su padre y regresa al lado de la anciana… y en su camino salva a una chica del ataque de un grupo de Shiftry…

Suspiró, y cerró sus ojos por unos minutos. Había recordado tantas cosas en tan pocas horas, y quería entender qué era ese sentimiento de familiaridad con el extraño cuento. Repentinamente, recordó parte de una conversación que sonaba lejana, incluso ajena a ella.  
_-"¿Eres un príncipe?"  
__-"No, sólo soy un entrenador pokémon"_

Abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.  
-Bah, debe ser algún juego con algún amigo de mi infancia –se dijo; Gale la miró con curiosidad

Miró a sus pokémon, y el silencio se terminó cuando escuchó su propio estómago gruñir. Se rió al escuchar aquél sonido, y se sonrojó, avergonzada. Se levantó y desempolvó su ropa con unas palmadas. Toto despertó al escucharla levantarse, y la siguió mientras entraba a la casa.

Regresó el libro al estante, y miró a su Persian, el cual le devolvió la mirada.  
-Tú sabes algo de eso ¿verdad? –le preguntó; Toto seguía mirándola y después asintió –Ojalá pudieras hablar, y decirme de una vez por todas quién soy

Miró los libreros, y junto con Toto, se acercó a uno de ellos. Revisó los títulos de los libros: todos con temáticas de pokémon. Enciclopedias pokémon, guías de entrenamiento, guías de crianza, guías de hábitat. Volvió a mirar a Toto, quien estaba ensimismado oliendo los libros.  
-¿Te parece que soy del tipo de chica que cree en príncipes y esas cosas románticas? –Toto maulló, respondiéndole positivamente –¿Eh? Uh… bien, tú eres el que me conoce…

La respuesta le impresionó. Tal vez, después de todo, el cuento sí tenía que ver con ella. Estaba dispuesta a sacar el libro otra vez y terminar de leer cuando su estómago le recordó lo hambrienta que estaba.

Ya encontraría otro momento para averiguarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquella tarde, como muchas otras, se quedó en casa cuidando a sus pokémon. Ella y su equipo se encontraban recostados en el césped, mirando el cielo en una forma bastante despreocupada. La relajación había llevado a Toto y a George a un apacible sueño, mientras Eileen y Gale seguían despiertos. Habían pasado al menos tres semanas desde que recuperó a sus pokémon, y durante las tardes se dedicaba a pasar horas con ellos, esperando recordar algo más. Con el fresco viento de la tarde, Eileen sintió la duda crecer dentro de ella; debía preguntarle a Gale lo más pronto posible.  
-Hey, Gale –su Tyranitar la miró -¿He sido buena entrenadora?  
Tyranitar quedó estupefacto. Le pareció una ridícula pregunta. Sólo pudo gruñir positivamente y asentir, y se lamentó por no saber hablar.  
-¿Tengo más pokémon en casa? –Gale volvió a asentir -¿Son muchos?, ¿Cuántos?, ¿Crees que me extrañen?

Él no sabía qué responder cuando siguieron más preguntas referentes a los pokémon que su entrenadora había olvidado.  
-Ah… perdón… es que… siento que…  
-¿Qué cosa sientes? –escuchó

Eileen estaba desconcertada al escuchar una voz femenina; no lograba ubicar de dónde venía el sonido. Greta y Noland se pararon cerca de ella y la miraron, como si esperaran algo. Eileen se levantó rápidamente, algo apenada por el hecho de haber sido encontrada en un momento privado.  
-Uh… Brandon no está… -contestó tímidamente  
-Lo sabemos –respondió Noland –Estamos aquí por ti  
-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué por mi?  
-Estábamos preocupados –le contestó –Además, no me he disculpado aún por haberte abandonado en tu primer día con nosotros  
-No, de hecho, yo no te he agradecido tu ayuda. Sin ti, mis pokémon y yo seguiríamos separados… así que… -se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza –Muchas gracias, señor Noland

Él le revolvió el cabello de forma juguetona, provocando más timidez en ella.  
-Y yo quería ver cómo seguías –la miró de arriba abajo, y pareció complacida –Veo que estás usando la ropa que te regalé, eso me hace muy feliz  
-Sí… tampoco te he agradecido por ello. He tenido la intención de ir a verlos, pero… -volteó y miró a sus durmientes pokémon y al curioso Gale –He estado algo ocupada con ellos  
-Lo sabemos, Brandon nos contó lo de tus pokémon–Greta también volteó a verlos –Parecen ser bastante fuertes  
-De eso no estoy muy segura…  
-¿Cómo no vas a estar segura?, ¿no han entrenado?  
-No –respondió firmemente –La verdad es que dudo mucho que yo sea tan buena entrenando, si de verdad lo fuera, no me hubiera separado de ellos… Además, no quiero verlos heridos, son lo único que tengo de mi pasado

Hubo un silencio entre los tres. Greta parecía preocupada al escucharle, y Noland estaba completamente serio. Después de unos segundos, él sonrió ampliamente, y volvió a despeinar a Eileen.  
-Te entiendo. Son lo más valioso que tienes. Pero si alguna vez necesitas practicar, puedes decirnos a Greta o a mí. Es más, les diré a los demás para que te ayuden a entrenar  
-Ahh… no, no es necesario que llames a los otros… -respondió tímidamente –Pero gracias, creo que acudiré a ustedes

Noland sonrió, complacido. Eileen quiso tener un detalle con ellos, al principio le costó hablar, pero finalmente, pudo decir lo que quería decir.  
-Eh… ¿les gustaría pasar?  
-Yo no puedo –Greta sonrió compasivamente –Sólo vine a hacer una visita rápida, todavía tengo que volver a Dojo Batalla  
-Ahh… bueno, entonces será en otro momento  
-Por supuesto –asintió –Y tú, Noland?  
-Yo sí tengo tiempo. Después de todo, no quisiera dejar sola a nuestra nueva amiga

Greta procedió a despedirse, y acto seguido, se marchó, desapareciendo entre los árboles. Eileen y Noland se quedaron hasta que ella ya no estaba, y después, entraron a la casa. Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, y se quedaron callados un instante.  
-Sabes… -comenzó Noland –Me agradas. No sé por qué, pero me agradas. Igual a Greta, se le nota  
-Gracias, pero… no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que diga eso, señor Noland  
-Oh, no importa. Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande como para decir "Hey, me agrada esta persona". Oh, sí, se me olvidaba. Brandon. También le agradas

Eileen sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Pese a ello, intentó quedar lo más tranquila posible, pero aún así, Noland se dio cuenta de su actitud.  
-Ahh, con que así está la cosa… -la mirada de Noland cambió rápidamente a una pícara –Entonces… ¿te gusta?  
-¿Q-qué cosa? –su voz tembló, y si pudiera, saldría huyendo de ahí para evadir la pregunta  
-Ya sabes…  
-Uh… me temo que no entiendo de qué habla, señor Noland…

Él suspiró fuertemente, algo impaciente porque no logró sacar mucha información. Eileen comenzó a calmarse, no entendió por qué la repentina pregunta, pero sí sobre quién preguntaba.  
-Bien, en otro momento discutiremos esto, Lin –ella lo miró, extrañada por aquél sobrenombre –Ah, bueno, ¿puedo decirte Lin?  
-Pues… -relajó su expresión -Sí, ¿por qué no?  
-Y puedes dejar de ser tan… ¿cordial? Prefiero que me llames simplemente Noland, ¿es un trato, Lin?

Ella sonrió, y asintió animadamente.  
-Sí, Noland

Antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa, el PokéNav de Noland sonó. Atendió la llamada lo más rápido que pudo.  
-Noland aquí, ¿qué pasa?… ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?... Sí, entiendo… Voy para allá –colgó y guardó el PokéNav; miró a Eileen, algo apenado por lo sucedido –Tengo que irme ahora mismo. Disculpa, de verdad me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo  
-No te preocupes, entiendo. Como Frontier Brain, tienes muchas cosas que hacer  
-Vendré otro día, ¿está bien? –ella asintió –Argh… nada más me estoy retrasando… nos vemos luego

Noland salió de la casa, y pronto desapareció de la vista de Eileen. Ella suspiró pesadamente, algo aburrida por la inminente soledad. Se quedó sentada sin hacer nada por varios minutos hasta que escuchó a Toto maullar, tal vez pidiendo entrar. Se levantó y caminó, muy despacio, para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Al abrir la puerta, Toto estaba sentado, esperando pacientemente a su entrenadora. Ella abrió lo suficiente para permitir que su pokémon entrara, y se quedó unos momentos en el marco de la puerta, mirando el cielo azul. Suspiró una vez más.  
-Tengo que encontrar algo qué hacer… no puedo quedarme todo el día aquí –se rió por su pensamiento, y procedió a decirlo en voz alta –Sí… incluso parece que estoy casada

Recordó que había dejado inconcluso el cuento que estaba leyendo el otro día. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de leer. Pronto resolvió hacer algo, y miró, decidida, a su Salamence.  
-Hey, George ¿tienes ganas de dar un paseo? –el pokémon dragón se levantó del suelo, y rugió con ánimo; Gale, sin embargo, le miró como si preguntara _¿por qué no puedo ir también?_ –Uh… cierto… ¿quieres venir, Gale?

Tyranitar movió su cabeza, dando a entender un no. Sólo quería que le invitaran para declinar por el placer de hacerlo. Eileen caminó hacia George, y con un poco de esfuerzo, logró subir al lomo del dragón. Se sostuvo fuertemente del cuello del pokémon, y el mismo comenzó a aletear para elevarse.  
-¡Cuida la casa, Gale! –gritó la entrenadora, antes de que George comenzara su vuelo

Noland y uno de sus empleados tenían serias expresiones, que cambiaban sin avisar a furia y desconcierto.  
-¿Cómo es posible que esto haya pasado? –se preguntó –Todo estaba en orden, sumamente protegido, ¿quién pudo haber descubierto las claves y robarse a esos pokémon? Estuvimos tres días arreglando el software, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta?  
-Señor Noland, creo que hay que reforzar el sistema, por cualquier cosa… y en cuanto a los pokémon robados, dudo mucho que los encontremos  
-¿Y no hay nada en las cámaras de seguridad?  
-Nada

Noland apretó sus puños en impotencia. ¿Quién pudo haber hecho un trabajo así?

George sobrevoló el área de Pirámide Batalla. La cima estaba vacía; no había rastro de algún entrenador o pokémon.  
-Será mejor que bajemos y lo esperemos en la recepción –George comenzó a inclinarse, buscando un lugar despejado en el cual aterrizar

El peso del Salamence sobre el suelo causó un pequeño temblor en el área por lo salvaje de su aterrizaje. Al bajar del pokémon, Eileen procedió a guardarlo en su pokébola, y entró a la instalación.  
-¡Bienvenido a…! –el senderista le reconoció casi al instante -¡Ah, eres tú! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿Buscas al jefe?  
-Sí, quisiera hablar con él, Franco  
-Ah… soy Vreneli, ¿recuerdas?  
-¡Ah, cierto! ¡Perdón, me confundí! Vreneli, Franco, Helvetia, todos son el nombre de la misma moneda, así que ¿cuál es la diferencia? –se rió, intentando hacer el momento menos vergonzoso, pero para el senderista no tenía gracia alguna –Esperaré aquí a Brandon, ¿no te molesta?  
-Para nada. Pero, si me permites preguntar, ¿qué es eso demasiado importante que no puede esperar?  
-Pues… es algo que tengo que discutir con él en privado –parecía algo nerviosa, y miró hacia el suelo –He estado ocupándome de las labores del hogar, pero sinceramente quiero algo más…  
-Creo que ya entiendo lo que quieres decir…

La chica le miró sorprendida.  
-Eres bastante astuto, Vreneli  
-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? –rió –Es normal que quieras los mismos beneficios que una esposa  
-¿Eh? Eso no…  
-Lavas su ropa, cocinas para él, lo envías con almuerzo a su trabajo, limpias su casa…  
-Sí, pero es que…  
-Así que entiendo que quieras un poco más –le interrumpió nuevamente, ignorándola -¡Me alegra tanto que el jefe haya encontrado a una buena mujer!  
-Tienes la idea equivocada. Yo sólo quiero pedirle que me deje trabajar aquí  
-Ah –dijo en un tono casi seco –Sí, espéralo, no va a tardar mucho  
-¿Puedo saber en dónde está?  
-Hubo un problema en Fábrica Batalla –la oración le mantuvo en alerta –No me dijo qué era lo que había pasado, sólo salió corriendo

Tendría que esperar un poco más para hablar con Brandon. Después de todo, sabía que lo más importante era resolver lo que había ocurrido en la Fábrica.


	9. Chapter 9

Las pisadas se escucharon por el lugar, haciendo eco. La oscuridad le impedía ver, y se golpeaba constantemente con los muros.  
_-¡No, aléjate!_

Terminó golpeándose fuertemente contra una pared, y cayó al suelo momentáneamente. Con dificultad, se levantó, pero una mano la jaló fuertemente del brazo.  
_-Qué pena, si hubieras cooperado, esto no pasaría…_

Eileen despertó agitada y sudando. La pesadilla había sido tan realista que casi comienza a llorar. Aún era de madrugada, pero estaba tan asustada que no podía regresar a dormir. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, y procuró caminar sin hacer ruido hasta la sala, con la intención de ver a Brandon. Encendió la luz, esperando despertarlo así, pero no funcionó. Se paró frente a él, y se quedó de pie unos instantes, preguntándose si debería despertarlo o dejarlo dormir.  
-Brandon… -susurró, como si no quisiera despertarlo –Brandon…

Lo movió con suavidad, sin lograr mucho.  
-Despierta, por favor… -siguió moviéndolo, esta vez un poco más enérgicamente

El hombre bostezó, despertando finalmente. Miró a Eileen, adormilado.  
-¿Qué pasa, Eileen?, ¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano?  
-Tuve una pesadilla

¿Pesadilla?, ¿Ser despertado a tal hora de la madrugada por una pesadilla? Él no era un niñero, y el hecho de que su sueño fuera interrumpido por tal cosa le molestó. Sin embargo, tenía que escucharle.  
-Bien… ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?  
-No estoy muy segura de que sea un sueño…

De forma torpe, Brandon se movió para hacerle espacio, indicándole que se sentara junto a él. Eileen accedió, más tranquila, y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su cabello.  
-Parecía muy real… como si, en vez de un sueño, fuera algo que en verdad me pasó…

Comenzó a contarle su pesadilla, y él escuchó atentamente. Cuando terminó su relato, los dos se quedaron callados.  
-Sabes… -comenzó, en un tono más serio de lo normal –No tienes que preocuparte por ello, tal vez sólo estés algo sugestionada por lo que pasó con Noland  
-Ojalá… -parecía algo triste; pero intentó sonreír –Creo que tienes razón  
-Eileen… ¿aún tienes miedo?

Ella asintió. Brandon tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, y las apretó con un poco de fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos por un rato, el necesario, hasta que ella dejó de temblar.  
-¿Te sientes mejor? –Eileen volvió a asentir -¿Necesitas algo?  
-Uh… ¿puede ser lo que sea?  
-Sí, ¿quieres que salga a comprarte chocolates, algo dulce?  
-Es muy temprano como para que salgas. Pero no es eso lo que quiero pedirte… -su corazón comenzó a latir, dudando una vez más sobre hablar o quedarse callada -¿Podrías dormir conmigo?  
-¿Eh?

La soltó lo más rápido que pudo, y miró hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar lo alterado y sonrojado que estaba.  
-Mira… -comenzó, intentando no tartamudear –No creo que sea una buena idea, considerando que… bueno… no creí que tú…  
-¡No, te equivocas! –le interrumpió -¡Lo siento, se escuchó muy mal lo que dije! Me refería sólo a dormir. Se lo pediría a Toto, pero deja mucho pelo. Gale y George son demasiado grandes, así que tampoco pueden  
-Ah… bien, igual la situación es algo… eh… ¿extraña?  
-Sí, lo entiendo… pero así me sentiría más tranquila  
-Eileen, tienes como 20 años, ¿no crees que es momento que dejes de pedir que alguien duerma contigo cuando estás asustada?  
-Bueno, si lo dices así… le diré a Toto que duerma conmigo y que llene de pelos tus sábanas

La respuesta de Brandon tardó unos segundos en llegar.  
-Sólo te pido una cosa… -volteó a verla, seguía con una expresión seria en el rostro –Quiero dormir en el lado izquierdo de la cama  
-Ah… ah… ¡sí por supuesto!

Había pasado casi una semana del robo de pokémon en la Fábrica. Hasta ese momento, nadie había encontrado indicios del ladrón. Seguía siendo todo un misterio, y el incidente no salió a la luz pública, después de todo ¿cómo podía haber un fallo en la gran Fábrica Batalla?

Noland seguía despierto, revisando una y otra vez las cámaras de seguridad. A pesar de haberlo hecho cientos de veces, creyó que podría encontrar algo. Pero no fue así.  
-Será mejor que vaya a dormir

Su PokéNav comenzó a sonar. Le pareció extraño, ¿quién le llamaría a esa hora? Atendió la llamada, y antes de poder hablar, la voz de quien llamaba habló primero.  
-_Oh, Noland… cuánto tiempo… espero que te estés divirtiendo, buscando información de la persona que pudo manipular todo el sistema de tu querida Fábrica  
_-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-_Y no te preocupes por Metagross, Dragonite y Gengar, están en muy buenas manos  
_-Así que tú fuiste quién los robó… ¡te encontraremos, y pagarás por lo que has hecho!

El hombre rió sarcásticamente, provocando aún más ira en Noland.  
_-¿Quieres una pista? Bien… Equipo Raider. Es todo lo que debes saber. ¡Mucha suerte encontrándonos!_

Abruptamente, la llamada terminó. En medio de su enfado, Noland azotó su PokéNav. Intentó calmarse, y cuando pudo respirar hondo, intentando olvidar el enojo, cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante en la llamada.  
-¿Raider?, ¿Cómo sabe ésta persona mi número? Sólo lo tienen los otros Frontier Brains y Scott…

Estaba más cansado que enojado. Ya tendría más tiempo de pensar en la llamada del misterioso hombre.

Durante la mañana, un golpe seco despertó a Brandon. Algo sobresaltado, intentó levantarse, y la duda acrecentó cuando notó que Eileen no se encontraba en la cama.  
-Tch… ¿Qué hago aquí?

Reconoció la voz de Eileen. Se levantó de la cama, y pudo encontrarla en el suelo, algo adolorida.  
-Yo no te empujé –le dijo, ayudándola a levantarse –Delimité mi espacio y no me moví mientras dormía  
-Lo sé –se rió –Debió haber sido algo que soñé. Gracias a ti pude dormir muy bien  
-Oh, también te agradezco. No me duele el cuello o la espalda

Comenzando de esa forma su mañana, parecía que todo iría bien durante el día. En la sala, su PokéNav sonó. Corrió a para contestar la llamada.  
-_Oye, ¿no te llamaron ayer en la noche? _–la voz era la de Anabel, y sonaba más seria de lo normal  
-No, ¿pasó algo?  
-_Recibí una llamada algo… extraña. Era sólo para molestar, me imagino. También llamaron a Noland, pero no tenemos ni idea de quién haya sido. Quizá sea el mismo tipo  
_-¿Los otros ya lo saben?  
-_No, aún no. Parece ser que este tipo es el mismo que robó los pokémon de Noland hace días. Qué estúpido… llamar y reconocer que él fue… sólo está buscando problemas… Deberías tener cuidado, hay algo muy sospechoso en todo esto  
_-Lo mejor sería discutir esto con los otros  
-_Sí… le avisaré. Te llamaré más tarde para fijar una hora en la que todos puedan  
_-Muy bien, Anabel. Esperaré tu llamada

Terminó la llamada, y se quedó de pie meditando sobre lo que había pasado. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando sintió un suave jaloneo en su brazo. Eileen lo sostuvo por el brazo, y se apoyó en él.  
-¿Está todo bien? –Eileen se escuchaba preocupada por él; Brandon cambió su seria expresión y le sonrió  
-Sí, todo está bien –decidió mentirle, para no preocuparla más –Un tipo le hizo una llamada de broma a Anabel, es todo

Eileen pareció tranquilizarse; seguía prensada del brazo de Brandon.  
-Quisiera contarte qué cosa soñé, pero es sumamente vergonzoso. No sé si estar agradecida porque me caí de la cama y dejé de soñar, o estar completamente molesta porque la curiosidad me está matando –Una risa nerviosa fue seguida por un suspiro, y finalmente le soltó –No, mejor no te digo nada, es demasiado raro

Caminó lentamente de vuelta a la habitación, dejándolo solo otra vez. Brandon la miró alejarse con un rígido caminar, como si estuviera avergonzada por algo.  
-Bah, mujeres –murmuró, casi indiferente


	10. Chapter 10

Aquella misma noche habían decidido reunirse en Torre Batalla. El ambiente estaba lleno de tensión entre los siete Frontier Brains. Reunidos en uno de los tantos pisos de la torre, por primera vez parecían nerviosos. Brandon aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de los otros. Seguían en un silencio agobiante, hasta que él se animó a hablar.  
-Como saben, ésta reunión se debe a las llamadas que Anabel y Noland recibieron. Todo apunta a que es la misma persona, además, por el contenido de la conversación que mantuvo con Noland, es el mismo hombre que se introdujo a Fábrica Batalla a robar tres pokémon  
-No quería molestarlos con esto, pero es necesario que lo sepan –Noland comenzó a sentir cómo su ira fluía, e intentaba mantenerse calmado –Hubo algo muy familiar en la voz de éste tipo, pero no puedo reconocerlo del todo

Los otros se impresionaron al escuchar su declaración. Evitaron cualquier murmullo por el momento. También estaban llenos de dudas, pero deberían esperar para preguntar.  
-¿Quieres decir que tal vez conoces a esa persona? –la pregunta de Lucy hizo que se miraran los unos a los otros –No puede ser ninguno de nosotros, ¿por qué un Frontier Brain intentaría sabotear a otro?  
-Deberíamos tranquilizarnos un poco –la voz de Spenser, tan calmada como siempre, les hizo asentir –No ganamos nada sospechando de nosotros  
-¿Intentaron llamarlo otra vez?  
-Sí, Greta –le respondió Anabel –Pero era de esperarse que no contestara  
-Otra cosa más –todas las miradas volvieron a centrarse en Noland –Deben tener mucho cuidado, siento que hay algo muy, muy raro en todo esto  
-¿Muy raro? ¡Por favor! –Tucker no tuvo reparos en mostrar su descontento –Está claro que las intenciones de ésta persona no son buenas. Es obvio que… está planeando algo grande, y robar esos pokémon es sólo el principio  
-Puede ser que las llamadas sólo sean para provocarnos –Lucy asintió ante las palabras de Greta –Pero aún así, arriesga mucho al llamarlos. Y más si Noland dice que reconoce la voz

La tensión crecía a cada momento. ¿Sería verdad que conocen a esa persona?

Aquella noche, Eileen se encontraba sola. Sabía que no podía ir a juntas con los otros Frontier Brains, pero no le hubiera molestado acompañar a Brandon y esperarlo afuera. Para ese entonces, estaba acostada en la cama sin poder dormir. Una vez más, recordó el libro y el cuento que había intentado leer.  
-Mejor hacerlo ahora…

Se levantó rápidamente, y corrió emocionada. Con el libro entre las manos, regresó a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y procedió a buscar la página en la que se había quedado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las letras cuando encontró la última página que había leído. Como había dicho, el príncipe del cuento rescataba a una joven mujer, de la cual terminó enamorándose. Sin riquezas, sin egoísmo, sin lujos. Ya no era más un príncipe, si no un hombre normal.

Cerca del final, se narraba cómo el rey, finalmente arrepentido por haber ordenado el destierro de su propio hijo, le ofreció volver, sólo para ser rechazado por un hombre que decía no ser el príncipe que buscaba. El final era una última escena con el ex príncipe y su mujer, la chica que había salvado antes, iniciando un viaje para encontrar su propio lugar en el mundo.

Eileen estaba confundida, ¿qué hacía una historia así metida entre clásicos para niños como "El Traje Nuevo de Empoleon", "El Cobalion y el Sandshrew", "Tres Pequeños Tepig", "El Duckling Feo", entre otros? Cerró el libro, sin entender qué pasaba. Miró fijamente el libro, el cual descansaba sobre sus piernas.  
-¿Qué fue eso? –se preguntó, sin salir de su asombro

El recuerdo le llegó de golpe, como si fuera la única cosa importante que nunca debería olvidar. Como si estuviera viendo una película que sólo podía reproducirse en su mente, se quedó quieta, mientras la historia se desarrollaba dentro de su cabeza.

El lugar era Fortree, la famosa ciudad sobre los árboles. Tomados de la mano, los dos gemelos seguían muy de cerca a sus padres mientras caminaban por la ciudad. Los dos niños, idénticos físicamente y en la forma de vestir, miraban con curiosidad aquellos pokémon bicho y voladores que no había en casa, en Kanto.  
-¡Mira, mamá! –el niño gritó, apuntando a un Taillow que voló sobre ellos -¡Yo quiero uno!

La mujer rió ante la animosidad de su hijo.  
-Ya tendrás uno cuando seas mayor

Estaban de visita. La hermana del padre de los niños vivía ahí con su familia, y después de tantos años de no verse, una visita no estaría nada mal. Se detuvieron frente a una de las casas. Desde abajo, la admiraron boquiabiertos.  
-¡Whoa, aquí todos viven en casas de árbol! –el otro niño dijo, sorprendido

Una mujer se asomó, y unos segundos después, dos niños, un chico y una chica, se asomaron también.  
-Esperen ahí, bajaremos en seguida

Las escaleras de madera parecían resistentes, y los gemelos miraron maravillados mientras la mujer y los otros niños bajaban. Los ojos amables de la mujer se fijaron en los niños, parecía encantada con verlos ahí.  
-Me habías dicho que habían sido un niño y una niña –comentó a su hermano; el hombre rió nerviosamente  
-Leiny tuvo un accidente en la escuela –comenzó la madre de los gemelos –Unos niños de su salón le pegaron goma de mascar, y no hubo otra opción más que cortar su cabello  
-Oh, ya veo… está igualita a su hermano –dijo la mujer, apenada por lo sucedido a la niña

Los dos gemelos corrieron a ocultarse detrás de sus padres. Nunca habían visto a esa persona, y la familiaridad con la que los miraba les asustaba.  
-Red, Leiny, no sean así y saluden

Salieron detrás de su escondite. Los dos miraron hacia el suelo, y se inclinaron como un saludo amable.  
-Yo soy Red –dijo el niño –Tengo… tengo siete años  
-Yo… -la niña miró a sus padres; algo temerosa se quitó la pañoleta roja que traía alrededor del cuello –Yo soy Leiny, también tengo siete años  
-En realidad se llama Eileen –comentó la madre de los niños –Está tan acostumbrada a que le digan Leiny, que se le olvida su verdadero nombre  
-Mucho gusto, niños. Yo soy su tía –la mujer volteó hacia los otros niños –Ellos son sus primos, Albert y Sonia

Los otros dos, mayores que los gemelos, se acercaron también. Albert, con unos ojos vivaces, de cabello corto y oscuro, ofreció una sonrisa vívida, como la de cualquier joven deportista. Sonia, de mirada tranquila, con un cabello oscuro y largo peinado en una coleta, se arrodilló frente a los niños, dejando en el suelo el libro que cargaba, y los abrazó amorosamente.  
-¿Quieren jugar? –preguntó la chica –Hay mucho lugar para correr aquí en Fortree  
-¡Sí! ¡Vamos! –animó Albert

Los gemelos miraron a sus padres, quienes consintieron la sesión de juego. Red y Eileen asintieron, y caminaron tomados de las manos, acompañados por sus primos. Sonia volvió, corriendo.  
-Mi libro –se agachó para tomarlo –Se me estaba olvidando

Corrió para alcanzarlos. Se dirigían a otra parte de la ciudad.  
-¿Está bien que esté vestida así? –preguntó la tía –Con su cabello corto, la camiseta y el pantalón corto, parecía un chico  
-Sí, está bien –contestó el padre de los niños –Como es igual de salvaje que su hermano, siempre termina rasgando sus vestidos. Ya estábamos hartos de comprar tantos vestidos bonitos para que al final terminen rotos y llenos de lodo

Los adultos rieron ante la anécdota. Los niños eran simplemente niños, no se fijarían en lo que visten.

Los cuatro chicos caminaron hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad; si se alejaban más, estarían en la Ruta 120 y en severos problemas. Los dos chicos corrían, jugando a las atrapadas entre ellos. Las chicas, en cambio, prefirieron algo más tranquilo, y se sentaron a leer sobre el césped.

El cuento era sobre un príncipe desterrado. Eileen y Sonia estaban encantadas con el relato, y se conmovían con cada escena. Al terminar de leer, las dos quedaron con una sensación de vacío por el final del cuento. Si pudieran, lo leerían otra vez, pero no tenía caso ya que apenas lo habían hecho.  
-Hey, Leiny, ¿tú crees en los príncipes? –preguntó, acomodando la pañoleta roja de Eileen  
-Pues… todos los príncipes que conozco por los libros se quedaban en sus castillos con su princesa… -Eileen miró hacia el cielo, con melancolía en los ojos –Pero éste es muy valiente porque dejó todo para ser feliz con ella  
-¡Tienes razón! –Sonia estaba emocionada; Eileen la miró –Ahh… ¡ojalá un príncipe así exista!

Al ver la expresión soñadora de su prima, Eileen rió, juguetonamente, y asintió.  
-Sí, yo también quiero a alguien así  
-Pero Leiny, estás muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas –Sonia seguía sonriendo

Los muchachos se acercaron, y Red no perdió oportunidad para mofarse de su hermana.  
-Pero… ¡Pareces un chico! –rió, acrecentando la burla -¡Además eres fea! ¡Cualquiera elegiría a un Croagunk en vez de a ti!

Albert y Sonia se miraron sin saber qué hacer, mientras Eileen comenzaba a soltar lagrimones. Dolida por las palabras de su hermano, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y corriendo, se internó a la Ruta 120. Albert, Sonia y Red se quedaron quietos sin saber qué hacer.  
-¡Tonto! –Albert le dio un coscorrón a Red -¡Eso no se hace!  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Sonia estaba preocupada, y también, al borde de las lágrimas –No tenemos pokémon para ir a buscarla allá… ¿y sí le pasa algo?

Eileen corrió lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose de todo y entrando más y más a la Ruta 120. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se sentó a llorar debajo de un árbol.  
-Red… Red tonto… -dijo entre sollozos -Tú eres el feo

Permaneció así, quizá, por cosa de dos horas, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando estuvo lista para regresar, más tranquila, pero aún enojada con Red, miró el lugar. No tenía idea alguna de dónde estaba. El miedo la controló, y daba pasos pequeños, mirando alrededor de ella.  
-¡Tonto Red! –gritó, mientras lloraba por el temor de estar perdida

Sus pequeños pasos se detuvieron cuando escuchó que algo acechaba cerca, escondido detrás de unos arbustos.  
-¿Quién… quién es…? –preguntó inocentemente, esperando que fuera alguna persona

El gruñido que escuchó no parecía humano. Después, se escuchó un aullido, y un grupo de pisadas que se acercaban a gran velocidad. En poco tiempo, se vio rodeada por cuatro Mightyenas. Se acurrucó en el suelo, sollozando. Uno de los cuatro pokémon comenzó a olfatearla mientras los otros aguardaban.  
-¡A-ayuda! -gritó

Escuchó otros sonidos, ésta vez pertenecientes a unas pisadas humanas y a otro que, si bien parecían ser pisadas, emitían también un pequeño temblor.  
-¡Regirock, Hiper Rayo!

El rayo de energía hizo contacto con el Mightyena que estaba más cerca de ella, enviándolo lejos. Los otros tres Mightyena corrieron al ver el poder del ataque. El muchacho que la había salvado corrió hacia ella, y se arrodilló frente a la pequeña niña, la cual seguía acurrucada, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.  
-Niño, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Eileen  
-Sí…  
-No te preocupes, acaban de irse

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, por las lágrimas veía borroso. Con mucho cuidado se levantó, e intentó secar sus lágrimas con sus pequeños dedos. El muchacho también se levantó, feliz por ver que el niño seguía bien.  
-Gracias… -dijo, secándose aún las lágrimas –Me llamo Leiny  
-Mucho gusto, Lenny. Yo soy Brandon, y este es mi compañero, Regirock

El pokémon de roca se acercó, emitiendo un sonido extraño, como si estuviera presentándose. La postura del muchacho le pareció heroica, pese a estar sólo de pie frente a ella. Y el pokémon que le acompañaba acrecentaba lo que, para ella, era un aura noble.  
-¿Eres un príncipe? –preguntó, en su voz había una mezcla de inocencia y curiosidad

Brandon rió, y despeinó juguetonamente al niño.  
-No, sólo soy un entrenador pokémon  
-Bueno… no importa… -contestó ella, y se lanzó para abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba

Le pareció extraño que un niño le abrazara así, pero considerando que estuvo a punto de ser comido por unos Mightyena y que, muy posiblemente, el pequeño estaba perdido, dejó de importarle.  
-Hey, niño… Lenny, ¿dónde están tus padres?  
-En Fortree –respondió, sin soltarle  
-Vamos, te llevaré a Fortree

Eileen le soltó. Sintiendo pena por el pequeño niño, Brandon lo cargó y, viendo las intenciones de su entrenador, Regirock se arrodilló. Acomodándose entre el pico de la espalda de Regirock, Eileen comenzó a reír. No sólo había sobrevivido al ataque de unos pokémon salvajes, no sólo había conocido a un príncipe, ahora estaba montando a un pokémon tan increíble como Regirock.  
-Príncipe Brandon, ¿cuántos años tienes?  
-Más que tú –contestó, casi riendo  
-Yo tengo siete, ¿cuántos años tienes?  
-Tengo trece años más que tú

Hizo sus cuentas con sus dedos, y se sorprendió del resultado.  
-¡Ah! ¡20! ¡20!  
-Lenny ¿qué estás haciendo tú solo por acá? Este lugar no es para niños tan pequeños como tú  
-Mi hermano… -su rostro se ensombreció, recordando los insultos de Red –Mi hermano dijo cosas feas de mí  
-Ah… entiendo… Lenny, no le hagas caso. Eres un niño con mucha suerte, y creo que eres muy especial

Eileen se aferró a Regirock, encontrando las palabras de Brandon bastante agradables.  
-Príncipe Brandon, ¡viajemos juntos!

La propuesta del niño le hizo detenerse en seco. Regirock también se detuvo. Alzando la mirada para captar el rostro del niño, Brandon tenía una expresión de desconcierto.  
-Eres bastante pequeño ahora mismo, y apostaría que no tienes ningún pokémon –dijo, intentando desesperanzarle  
-Sí… aún tengo siete años… ¡pero cuando crezca quiero viajar contigo! –juntó sus dos palmas, a modo de petición -¡Por favor, viajemos juntos!

Después de todo, no volverían a encontrarse nunca más. Y rechazar a un niño tan pequeño, que podría empezar a llorar si le respondía con una negativa era algo que no podía hacer. Brandon sonrió, y asintió.  
-Muy bien, Lenny… cuando seas mayor iremos juntos en una aventura. Pero con una condición

Eileen le miró, muy atenta.  
-Quiero que entrenes muy bien a tus pokémon

Asintió enérgicamente, y su mirada estaba llena de alegría.  
-¡Entrenaré mucho! ¡Mis pokémon serán los más fuertes que hayas visto!

Continuaron con su camino a Fortree, con Eileen haciendo plática sobre lo primero que se le ocurría.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde hace varias horas Eileen y sus primos jugaron, Albert y Sonia aún permanecían ahí. Eileen se alegró al verlos, y los saludó enérgicamente desde el lomo de Regirock.  
-¡Albert! ¡Sonia!  
-¿Son tus hermanos? –preguntó, mirándole  
-¡No, son mis primos!

Los dos chicos corrieron hacia su encuentro; Brandon y Regirock se detuvieron, y ayudaron a Eileen a que se bajara.  
-¡Muchas gracias por traer de vuelta a Leiny! –clamó Albert, aliviado

Sonia abrazó fuertemente a Eileen, como si se asegurara que en verdad estaba ahí.  
-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!  
-No fue nada, pero deberían tener más cuidado –su voz cambió a una más severa, regañándoles sin tanto enojo –Éste lugar no es para que niños tan pequeños estén jugando  
-Perdón, no volverá a pasar  
-Eso espero… -dio la media vuelta, listo para volver a la Ruta 120 –Cuiden bien de Lenny para que esto no vuelva a pasar

Mirándolo marcharse, Eileen resolvió hacer algo por él. Mientras corría hacia Brandon, comenzó a aflojar el pañuelo rojo que tenía consigo.  
-¡Príncipe Brandon, espera!

Él volteó, preguntándose qué más quería. Decidió sonreír y no parecer tan severo. Eileen levantó sus manos, y le ofreció su pañuelo rojo.  
-¡Toma! Este pañuelo rojo representa la pasión ¡Eres un entusiasta de los pokémon! Y yo algún día seré tan fuerte como tú  
-Lenny…  
-¡Es para que no olvides tu promesa de viajar conmigo!

Brandon suspiró, y sonrió concordantemente. Tomó el pañuelo rojo con una mano, mientras con la otra despeinaba al niño.  
-Muy bien, Lenny… hasta luego

Eileen se quedó de pie, mirándolo desaparecer en el camino junto a Regirock.

Su recuerdo finalizaba ahí. Pero la sorpresa no tenía fin.  
-Arceus santo… -se dijo, acurrucándose, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente –Es él


	11. Chapter 11

La reunión aún no terminaba. Entre comentarios como "cuando tenga al maldito frente a mí, lo voy a destrozar" y "¿pero quién fue?" la noche se les estaba yendo. Anabel y Greta fueron las primeras que comenzaron a bostezar.  
-Bien… -comenzó Tucker, adormilado por los bostezos de las chicas –Yo creo que es momento de retirarnos. Seguiremos con esto mañana, si es que aún nos quedan energías

Los otros le dieron la razón, y comenzaron a hacer sus despedidas.  
-Oh, antes que lo olvide… una cosa más –la atención volvió a centrarse en Noland –Esto es muy importante, y quiero que escuchen con atención. Durante su llamada, el tipo dijo que era parte del "Equipo Raider". Nunca he escuchado sobre una agrupación con ese nombre, así que, si llegan a saber algo, compártanlo

Con el anunciamiento, la junta había terminado. Cada quien hizo su camino, dispuestos a descansar. La alerta estaba en el ambiente, y si esto seguía así, el Battle Frontier dejaría de ser un lugar seguro. Algo apesadumbrado por la situación, Brandon caminó a casa. Dejar a Eileen sola a tal hora le preocupaba, y pronto adelantó su paso.

Eileen en cambio, nerviosa a más no poder intentó olvidar lo ocurrido con un poco de televisión. Pero no podía. Deseaba que Brandon no llegara, porque le daría pena encontrarse con él, y, por otro lado, quería preguntarle ella misma y salir de toda duda. Aún había una pequeña luz de esperanza, aún creía que Brandon y este "príncipe" eran personas diferentes.

Se puso en alerta cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, unos pasos que entraban a la casa, y finalmente cómo la puerta se cerraba.  
-¿No podías dormir? –preguntó cuando escuchó el sonido de la televisión  
-Ah… no… no podía… ¿C-cómo estuvo la reunión?

Brandon entró a la sala, y se sentó junto a ella. Quiso alejarse de él, pero sería sospechoso.  
-Ya sabes… normal para una reunión de trabajo –miró la televisión, pero sólo había un comercial sobre nuevos modelos de PokéGear -¿Qué se supone que estás viendo?  
-Una película sobre extraterrestres… creo que se llama "Mr. Mime Asesinos del Espacio Exterior"  
-Ah, sí… ya la vi. Es de ciencia ficción-comedia. La trama es algo interesante  
-Sí…

Cuando el filme regresó de comerciales, Eileen volteó para ver a Brandon: parecía encantado con la película, por más extraña que fuera. Si no le preguntaba en ese momento, no lo haría nunca, así que tomó todo el valor que tenía y habló.  
-¿Alguna vez has estado en Fortree?  
-No que yo recuerde –respondió, sin quitar la mirada de la tv -¿Por qué?  
-Ahh… es que… ¡un comercial! Vi un comercial sobre Fortree hace unos momentos, y me pareció buena idea ir algún día  
-Ah… -se quedó callado, aún mirando la pantalla

Como no dijo más, Eileen creyó que todo estaba bien. Más tranquila, suspiró aliviada y se dispuso a ver el filme.  
-Espera… creo que sí, un par de veces –Eileen se alertó al escucharlo –La primera vez fue cuando derroté al líder de gimnasio de Fortree. Winona aún era una niña pequeña, su padre era el anterior líder  
-Ya veo… -avergonzada, se hundió en el sofá  
-¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas cuando me abrazaste efusivamente cerca de Palacio Batalla?  
-S-sí…  
-¿También recuerdas que dije que algo parecido me había pasado hace tiempo?  
-Uh… sí…  
-Bien, hace años, cuando fui a capturar a un pokémon muy especial, me topé con un niño. Lo salvé de unos Mightyena; estaba completamente solo. Me dijo que venía de Fortree, y lo llevé hasta allá

El corazón de Eileen comenzó a latir rápidamente. Sintió cómo sus manos comenzaban a sudar.  
-Ah… ya veo…  
-Veamos si recuerdo cómo se llamaba… ¿Larry?, ¿Leon? Era con "L"  
-Oh, ¡así que no te acuerdas!  
-No, fue hace mucho tiempo. Dudo que… -se esforzó por recordar el nombre, pero no pudo –Dudo que el niño se acuerde de lo que pasó  
-¡Ah… jajaja! -rió, nerviosamente -¡Sí, sería muy raro si lo recordara!

Se quedaron callados una vez más. Si ya estaba confirmada la mayor parte de la historia, más le valía que todo quedara claro.  
-Uhm… Brandon, ahora que me doy cuenta, no he visto a tus pokémon. De hecho, no los has mencionado, ¿podrías decirme cuáles son?  
-¿Por qué tantas preguntas de repente?  
-Es… es sólo curiosidad  
-Mis pokémon… tengo muchos. Normalmente uso a tres  
-¿Sí? Deben ser muy especiales…  
-Lo son. Son pokémon que aparecen en leyendas de Hoenn. Desde pequeño estuve fascinado por las historias sobre esos tres pokémon, y conseguirlos es un gran logro. Son mi orgullo  
-Me imagino… ¿cuáles son?  
-Regice, Registeel y Regirock –contestó, lleno de orgullo al pronunciar los nombres de los tres pokémon  
-¡Re-Regirock! –gritó, aunque esperaba la respuesta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse –Suena a… a un pokémon de… ¡de roca!

Comenzó con una serie de risas más extrañas de lo normal. Brandon dejó de mirar la película, sumamente preocupado.  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Muy bien! –su cuerpo parecía algo rígido -¡Me pasa cuando me asusto! ¡Es…! ¡Es la película! ¡Sí, es eso!  
-¿Eso significa que tendré que dormir contigo otra vez?

Eileen se sonrojó desmesuradamente al escuchar aquella inocente pregunta. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, con las manos temblando.  
-¡No! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya… ya me voy!

Corrió a encerrarse a la habitación. En su huída, azotó la puerta de la recámara, y cerró con seguro.

Se tiró en la cama, y cerró con fuerza los ojos.  
-¿Cómo es que recuerdo eso, pero no algo de mi hogar? Definitivamente no voy a poder mirarlo a la cara otra vez… qué vergüenza…

Se acostó boca arriba, y miró un largo tiempo el techo. La calma estaba llegando lentamente.  
-¿Cómo pudo confundirme con un chico? Ah, sí… mi cabello –acarició su ahora largo cabello castaño, intentando calmarse –No puedo creer que… no, no… no… ¿me gustaba desde entonces?

Sus manos pronto cubrieron su rostro en desesperación.  
-No puedo seguir así… si sigo actuando raro, va a darse cuenta que me gusta –analizó lo que había dicho, y su corazón continuó con un ritmo rápido -¡No! ¿Cómo puedo decir eso ahora mismo? A ver… calma, Eileen, calma… Analiza la situación… -inhaló y exhaló tranquilamente, pero volvió a alterarse cuando se dio cuenta que no había mucho que analizar –No… creo que no hay nada que me demuestre lo contrario. La tranquilidad que siento cuando está conmigo, y lo mucho que me hace feliz… creo que, a pesar de no recordar "eso", en mi interior yo sabía quién era Brandon…

Suspiró pesadamente. No entendía si debía sentirse feliz o avergonzada por estar enamorada. Sólo cerró fuertemente sus ojos, pero no podía dejar de recordar y comparar el rostro del Frontier Brain cuando era más joven a cómo se veía en la actualidad.  
-¡No, Eileen, no! –gritó a sí misma

La conmoción se escuchaba hasta la sala, pese al ruido de la televisión.  
-Tal vez deba ver qué le pasa…

Como si le hubiera escuchado, Eileen gritó desde la habitación.  
-¡No te preocupes, estoy muy bien! ¡La película me… me emocionó!  
-Sí, tal vez, pero…

Una vez más, como si escuchara claramente sus palabras, volvió a contestar.  
-¡No pasa nada! ¡Ya voy a dormir! ¡Bye!

Desconcertado, siguió mirando la televisión.  
-¿Bye?, ¿Qué le pasa? –se preguntó, mirando la pantalla de la televisión sin ponerle atención a la película –Debo prohibirle que vea ciertos canales, la alteran demasiado


	12. Chapter 12

Aquella madrugada parecía normal para Greta. Solía hacer ejercicio desde temprano, y ese día no sería la excepción. Un poco de calistenia y después correr alrededor del Battle Frontier era lo que tenía planeado para el día. Umbreon, Heracross y Shedinja iban detrás de ella, participando en los ejercicios.  
-¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Sólo dos vueltas más!

Los pokémon vitorearon, animados al igual que ella. Greta estaba comenzando a cansarse, pero no quería dejar de correr.

A esa hora no había, normalmente, personas despiertas. Y si había, seguirían en los hospicios o cualquier lugar donde se alojen. Por esa razón, le sorprendió ver en la lejanía a una persona. Distinguió cómo caminaba hacia ella. Tenía la apariencia de un mago, con un traje blanco, sombrero de copa y antifaz del mismo color.  
-¿Pero qué…?

El hombre, con un simple movimiento de la mano, indicó a un pokémon que apareciera. Hypno estaba frente a ella, y con un movimiento de su péndulo y su otra mano, la derribó, dejándola durmiendo. Los pokémon de Greta gruñeron hacia Hypno, dispuestos a atacar.  
-Huh-uh… yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes

Los pokémon voltearon para ver al misterioso hombre de blanco, y tomaron una postura de ataque contra él.  
-Hagamos esto de la forma fácil, ¿les parece? –su voz sonaba como una especie de burla que sólo enfurecía más a los pokémon -¿Quién quiere venir? Vamos, no sean tímidos

Sólo gruñeron, amenazándole.  
-¿Por qué nunca quieren cooperar? –miró hacia Hypno, y chasqueó los dedos

Hypno movió una vez más su péndulo, hipnotizando y dejando inmóviles a los tres pokémon. Los tres quedaron quietos, sin poder moverse. El pokémon psíquico movió una vez más su mano, y de la bata de combate de Greta sacó tres pokébolas. El hombre tomó sólo una de ellas.  
-No, no, Hypno. Recuerda, sólo el más fuerte

Con pokébola en mano, guardó a Umbreon. Ocultó la pokébola en su bolsillo del pantalón. Hypno fue a su lado al terminar su trabajo. El hombre lanzó una pequeña esfera morada, una bola humo, y entre el humo blanco, desapareció.

Varios minutos después, Heracross y Shedinja se recuperaron. Les costaba un poco moverse, y cuando vieron a Greta aún inconsciente, entraron en pánico. Heracross se liberó de su aletargamiento, cargó con cuidado a su entrenadora y corrió a Dojo Batalla, el único lugar donde sabía que podría conseguir ayuda.

Noland dormía plácida y desordenadamente. El PokéNav le despertó de su sueño.  
-Ya voy… -bostezó, adormilado –Ya voy…

Respondió la llamada, y la voz desesperada de Lucy le contestó.  
_-¡Noland! ¿Estás bien?  
_-Sí… ¿qué tienes? Suenas alterada  
_-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? ¡Greta está en la enfermería, algo le pasó!_

Con eso fue suficiente para despertarle por completo.  
-¿Qué tiene?, ¿Estás ahí con ella?  
_-Acabo de enterarme, no sé qué es lo que tenga  
_-Avísale a los otros, yo iré a verla

El día empezaba ajetreado.

Brandon seguía despierto. Desconcertado por la extraña actitud de Eileen, y animado por un maratón de películas como "_Un Growlithe Andalou_", "_Drilbur Killer_", "_Reservoir Mightyena_", "_Happiny_" entre otros, muchas ganas de dormir no tenía. Con ojeras en los ojos, pero con el control de la tv en una mano y una taza con café en la otra, ponía atención al filme en turno. El PokéNav comenzó a sonar. No había dormido, su organismo estaba lleno de cafeína y no quería perderse ni un segundo de la película. Pero ante la insistencia de quien sea el que llamara, se levantó del sillón, aventando el control de la tv y dejando la taza en el suelo, y contestó.  
-¿Quién es? –preguntó, con una voz que indicaba lo irritable que estaba  
_-¡Brandon! ¿Todo bien?  
_-Todo estaba bien…  
_-Iré al tema; Greta está en la enfermería, ya le avisé a los otros, deben estar en camino a verla  
_-¿Está enferma? ¿Qué tiene?  
_-No lo sé, no pregunté más. Me preocupa, pero tenía que avisarles primero  
_-Gracias, Lucy. Estaré allá en un rato

Suspiró, cansado. La noticia le bajó de golpe toda la cafeína. Caminó hacia su habitación, y se encontró con la puerta cerrada con seguro.  
-¿Eileen? –golpeó la puerta insistentemente -¡Abre, Eileen!

Ella apenas había despertado, alertada por el ruido.  
-No puede ser… ¿qué hago? –estaba nerviosa –Veamos… hazlo con normalidad…

Corrió para abrir. Detrás de la puerta, pudo ver a un inusualmente impaciente Brandon. Asustada, se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole pasar.  
-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó al verlo en tal estado  
-Greta está en la enfermería, tenemos que ir

"Tenemos". ¿Qué tenía que ver ella? No quería acompañarle debido a lo que había recordado el día anterior, y porque no estaba segura que sería bienvenida entre los otros entrenadores. Intentó hacer alguna excusa, y siguió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
-Pero… hoy iba a lavar la ropa. No tengo nada limpio que usar

Irritado, Brandon comenzó a rebuscar entre su armario, sacando violentamente todo lo que encontraba. Entre las cosas que sacó, Eileen reconoció una gastada pañoleta roja. Se quedó mirándola, sin moverse, sorprendida de ver el pedazo de tela ahí.  
-Eso… -apuntó hacia el pañuelo rojo -¿Qué hace eso…?

Brandon miró hacia el pañuelo rojo. Lo recogió, y lo extendió frente a él. Tenía unos pocos hoyos, y el color rojo estaba algo deslavado, además de tener unas cuantas manchas de sangre seca.  
-Lenny… -susurró él, nostálgicamente -¿Recuerdas al niño que encontré en la Ruta 120? Me hizo prometer que viajaría con él algún día. Me regaló su pañuelo rojo antes de que me fuera

Al ver el pañuelo, Eileen comenzó a resistir las ganas de llorar. Él, perdido en el recuerdo y mirando el pañuelo rojo, siguió hablando sin prestarle mucha atención.  
-La usaba para secarme el sudor –apuntó a las manchas –Y también, cuando algún pokémon salvaje me lastimaba, limpiaba la herida con esto… -finalmente sonrió –Y algunas veces, la ataba en alguno de mis brazos… se veía bien

Conmovida, Eileen comenzó a sollozar. Con la cabeza gacha, ella no entendía lo que sentía. Al percatarse de la reacción de la chica, Brandon, con el pañuelo aún en la mano, se le acercó.  
-¿Qué tienes?  
-Nada… -le contestó, sin mirarle –No tengo nada  
-¿Te asusté? –le preguntó; Eileen lo negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero él no parecía convencido con la respuesta –No volveré a trasnochar, ni a beber tanto café, me pone más irritable de lo normal

No debía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Eileen le siguió la corriente, y asintió.  
-¿Me perdonas? -preguntó él, totalmente convencido que su actitud errática fue la causante de todo

Levantó la mirada, e intentó sonreír.  
-Sí, todo está bien, no te preocupes  
-Muy bien… -comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con el pañuelo rojo

El sentir la tela sobre su rostro le conmovió aún más. No podía controlarse, y dejó que todo fluyera.  
-No… no llores…-dejó de secar sus lágrimas, y miró a la chica fijamente –Me haces sentir peor…  
-¡No… no es por ti! Es… uh… ¡Greta! Dijiste que está en la enfermería, me preocupa…  
-Sí… también estoy preocupado. Tenemos que ir, ver cómo está o si necesita algo  
-¿Está bien que también yo vaya? A fin de cuentas, es como otra reunión de Frontier Brains  
-No quiero dejarte sola, y menos como están las cosas  
-¿Eh?  
-Nada, sólo elije alguna de mis camisas, y vámonos

Parecía costarle trabajo dejarla sola, y, con un paso lento, abandonó el lugar.

Sola al fin, Eileen suspiró más tranquila.  
-No puedo seguir comportándome así… -se dijo –De ahora en adelante, deberé guardar mis reacciones para no preocuparlo

Varios minutos después, estaban reunidos alrededor de Greta. Afortunadamente, la rubia estaba despierta, un poco adolorida, pero optimista como siempre.  
-Gracias por venir a verme, no tenían que hacerlo  
-¿Qué dices? Es lo menos que podemos hacer  
-Gracias, Tucker…  
-No quisiera apresurarte –la seriedad de Anabel fue contagiosa, y todos guardaron silencio -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Greta se quedó callada, sin decir nada. Su silenció preocupó a todos.  
-Alguien me atacó. Sospecho que es el mismo que robó los pokémon de Noland  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Spenser; los otros estaban ansiosos por saber la respuesta  
-Porque se llevó a Umbreon

Hubo revuelo en la habitación. Las sensaciones que más imperaban eran la impotencia y el enojo.  
-No quiero asustarlos, pero si eso me pasó a mí, cualquiera de ustedes podría ser el siguiente  
-¿Pero lo viste, Greta?  
-Sí y no. Tenía puesto un antifaz que le cubría el rostro, y vestía completamente de blanco. Es difícil perderlo de vista

Todos estaban serios ante la descripción de tal personaje.  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó Lucy; ninguno supo qué contestar exactamente  
-Odio recalcarlo, pero… debemos tener mucho cuidado –Anabel miró directamente a Eileen; su penetrante mirada la intimidó –Tú también deberías tener cuidado. Pasas mucho tiempo con Brandon, bien podrías ser un blanco para éste loco  
-Sí, Anabel… -bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose regañada por la forma de hablar de la menor

Brandon la tomó de la mano, fuertemente. Eileen levantó la mirada para verlo. Se sonrojó al mirarlo a los ojos, con aquella sonrisa de confianza que le hizo sentir mejor.  
-No te preocupes –le dijo, firmemente –Mis pokémon y yo te protegeremos

Ella le sonrió, asintiendo.  
-¡A ver, ustedes dos! –Interrumpió Noland -¡Ahora mismo no es momento para ponerse de acaramelados!  
-Sí, sí –Greta le siguió el juego -¿Qué no saben que esas cosas se dicen en privado?  
-¡Ah, por favor! –Lucy parecía molesta por la conversación

Los otros rieron ante la reacción de Lucy. Pero Eileen y Brandon permanecieron callados. Asustada, apretó con fuerza la mano de su amigo. No sabía qué pasaba, pero sí que estaba preocupada por los Frontier Brains.


	13. Chapter 13

La visita a Greta había terminado. Tenían que irse y ocuparse de sus instalaciones. Uno a uno, los entrenadores se marcharon, quedando casi al final Noland, Brandon y Eileen.  
-No se preocupen por mí, voy a salir en un par de horas –les ofreció una enorme sonrisa llena de optimismo; pero ninguno se sintió iluminado por ella  
-No quiero pensar que si te quedas sola, te pase algo –Noland se veía sumamente consternado; ninguno le había visto así –Me quedaré contigo hasta que salgas

Brandon y Eileen voltearon a verse. Los otros dos les estaban ignorando completamente. Eileen intentó aguantar la risa cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza; Brandon, entendiendo lo que ella quería hacer, asintió, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para comenzar su jugarreta.  
-Noland y Greta sentados bajo un árbol, B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E –comenzó a cantar; los dos aludidos se sonrojaron, y voltearon a verla-¡Primero viene el amor, después el casamiento!

Sus miradas de enojo le parecieron graciosas, y comenzó a reírse, seguida por Brandon.  
-¿Verdad que no es gracioso cuando te lo hacen? –preguntó Brandon, y después siguió riendo  
-¡Que les quede claro que no me gusta! –se defendió -¡Es sólo que, a como está la situación, algo más le podría pasar!  
-Es lo mismo ¿no? –le interrumpió Eileen –Si te gusta alguien, quieres estar ahí para protegerle  
-¡No, no es lo mismo!

Greta sólo miró, soltando una pequeña risa al verlo tan alterado, intentando defender lo indefendible.  
-¡Ya, váyanse! –comenzó a empujarlos hacia la salida –Nos vemos al rato. Okay, gracias por venir, hasta luego

Cuando los sacó del cuarto, azotó la puerta, sin importarle que se encontraran en un área donde debían guardar silencio. Ellos sólo rieron por la reacción de Noland y, antes de que alguien les pidiera amablemente que dejaran de hacer escándalo y se retiraran, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Y así siguieron, sin hablar, mientras recorrían sin rumbo fijo el Battle Frontier. Después de un rato, Eileen volteó para verlo, con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de afecto por él.  
-Deberíamos molestarlo más seguido –le dijo, sin mirarla –Jamás lo había visto así  
-Le estaríamos haciendo un favor -Eileen parecía estar totalmente convencida de lo que decía -Aunque lo niegue, se le nota lo mucho que le gusta Greta  
-Bueno, no es el único al que se le nota que le gusta alguien -comentó, algo distraído; Eileen repentinamente se sintió nerviosa  
-¿Y a quién más se le nota? -preguntó, sonando convincentemente casual  
-No sé, a muchas otras personas

Avergonzada, dejó de mirarlo. Con los ojos fijos hacia otro lado, recordó el tema central de la plática que tuvieron cuando estaban reunidos. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella, y tuvo que preguntar.  
-Brandon, ¿qué fue eso del hombre de blanco?, ¿es muy grave?

Se detuvieron. Presintiendo que había acertado, la expresión de Eileen se ensombreció.  
-Sí… ésta persona que atacó a Greta bien podría ser el mismo que llamó a Anabel  
-Pero me habías dicho que fue sólo una llamada de broma  
-Dije eso porque no quería preocuparte… pero debí habértelo dicho antes  
-Y por lo que escuché, puede ser el mismo que robó los pokémon de Fábrica Batalla  
-Anabel tiene razón… por el simple hecho de vivir conmigo puedes estar en peligro –su ánimo parecía empezar a decaer –Sería mejor si te marchas, antes de que te pase algo

Eileen tuvo una expresión de decisión en el rostro. Lo tomó de las manos, con mucha fuerza.  
-¡No! ¡No voy a abandonarte! –lo miró a los ojos, y se sonrojó al recordar que, después de todo, el hombre que estaba frente a ella era el mismo al que quería –Tú me has ayudado mucho, y si te dejo ahora mismo no podría perdonármelo nunca… Brandon, ¡déjame ser tu guardaespaldas!

Apenado por la petición, le sonrió levemente.  
-No tienes que hacer esto, a mi edad, creo que puedo cuidarme solo  
-¡No, no puedes! –refutó sus palabras, aún más decidida y entusiasta -¡Toto, Gale, George y yo te cuidaremos! Después de todo… eres lo único que nos queda… además, tú me… -sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, y de último momento se acobardó –Tú me caes muy bien, y has cuidado de mi. Déjame cuidar de ti también

La miró afectuosamente, y, como quién no quiere la cosa, asintió. Se sentía avergonzado, ¡un Frontier Brain siendo protegido por una chica tan joven! Palmer de Sinnoh no tendría reparo en burlarse de él. Pero era lo de menos. Además Palmer no estaba ahí. Y aquella chica no era una mala persona.

Para sorpresa de Eileen, Brandon, la misma persona que hace años le había salvado, estaba buscando ahora protección en ella, abrazándole con fuerza. Ella pudo sentir sus mejillas ardiendo,y su corazón latía igual o más rápido que el día que le conoció.  
-Gracias por preocuparte  
-No es nada… -le dijo; y lo siguiente procuró susurrarlo, como si quisiera que no se enterara –Mi príncipe…  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Nada… que… creo que me va a dar gripe

Él sólo se rió. Ella estaba aliviada.

El día siguió como si nada. Después de todo, debían guardar las apariencias. Las horas transcurrieron sin eventualidades. Al menos hasta la noche.

Tucker se encontraba en su camerino en Cúpula Batalla. Aquella noche se quedó más de lo necesario, preocupado por la situación que estaban viviendo. Nunca, o al menos en los años que él llevaba como Frontier Brain, una cosa así había pasado.

Pensando profundamente en lo que le había ocurrido a Greta, temía que se cumpliera lo que todos temía, que alguien más fuera atacado de tal forma.  
-Hah… ¿perturbado por algo?  
-No realmente…

Estaba desconcertado. No había nadie más ahí. Miró a su alrededor, pero consiguió ver absolutamente nada.  
-Oh, no me digas que no me viste entrar… -la voz tenía un toque burlón –Pero… ¡por supuesto! Olvidé que no puedes verme

De la nada, comenzó a salir una nube de humo. La visibilidad de Tucker fue nula, e intentó no respirar mientras el humo seguía ahí. Unos minutos más tarde, una figura se dibujaba entre el humo blanco.  
-¿Cómo te puedes olvidar así de los amigos? Hmph, qué malos modales, Tucker

Con un campo de visión más claro, Tucker pudo reconocer la silueta del hombre que estaba frente a él. Vestido con un atuendo blanco, con el sombrero de copa y el antifaz. Y, a su lado, un Hypno.  
-¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí?  
-¿Magia? Heh… O tal vez todo esto es una ilusión de Hypno. Quién sabe

Camino, elegantemente por el cuarto, mirando a Tucker.  
-Nunca te dije cuánto odio ese estilo que usas… es… tan pasado de moda, hombre

Tucker rió, casi de forma sarcástica. No debía dejarse intimidar por ésta persona.  
-Bueno, tu traje tampoco se ve muy actual; no tiene estilo alguno  
-Touché… -rió –Al menos mi traje tiene una razón de ser…

Chasqueó sus dedos; Hypno se acercó, listo para usar su péndulo.  
-Me agrada charlar contigo, y es por ello que te ahorraré dolor  
-¡Veamos si puedes tocarme!  
-Hypno, deshabilítalo

Los ojos de Hypno brillaron en un color rojo intenso. Aunque Tucker no iba con intenciones de atacar al pokémon, si no al misterioso entrenador, cayó rendido, sin conocimiento. Para cerciorarse de la efectividad del movimiento de su pokémon, se acercó para divisar el inmóvil cuerpo del Frontier Brain.  
-Ojalá todos fueran tan cooperativos como tú, Tucker… -le dijo, fingiendo tristeza –Eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas

Hypno concentró su energía psíquica, buscando las pokébolas del inconsciente entrenador.  
-Oh, Hypno, recuerda… sólo el más fuerte. Aún nos hace falta un Salamence; el otro no sirvió

La pokébola del poderoso Salamence de Tucker apareció flotando frente al hombre de blanco, quien la tomó en el aire. Parecía encantado con su nueva adquisición.  
-Buen trabajo, Hypno… aún nos quedan cuatro Frontier Brains. Pero vamos por buen camino, compañero

Rió, burlonamente. Lanzó otra bola de humo, y, cuando el humo se disipó por completo, el mago del traje blanco ya no estaba.


	14. Chapter 14

La noche aún no terminaba. Él quería apresurarse y conseguir más pokémon. Después de todo, era parte de su misión. Pronto se encontró frente a Torre Batalla, y sonrió en confabulación con Hypno.  
-Debe estar arriba. Si no mal recuerdo, en uno de los últimos pisos

Hypno asintió. El pokémon extendió sus brazos, concentrando toda su energía. En una cegadora luz proyectada por el pokémon, ambos desaparecieron.

Anabel presentía algo en el ambiente, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. El enorme piso resultaba solitario, y la noche le hacía completamente lúgubre. Las enormes ventanas filtraban la luz de la luna, y el campo de batalla en aquél piso se iluminaba tenuemente. Observó a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo inusual.

Y entonces, sin aviso alguno, el hombre apareció. La pose y actitud del hombre de blanco parecía sumamente despreocupada. Con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared, sonrió sarcásticamente, mirando a la Dama de la Torre a través del cuarto.  
-Anabel, ¡mírate! Has crecido mucho. Perdona por la llamada tan corta del otro día, pero estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué decir  
-Así que eras tú… la misma fastidiosa voz  
-Me conmueve que recuerdes mi voz, ¡es todo un honor, señorita Anabel!

Se inclinó en un saludo cordial. Y comenzó a reír de un modo desmesurado y sombrío.  
-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Qué débiles son los Frontier Brains! Tan frágiles… tan fáciles de controlar… están haciendo este trabajo demasiado sencillo

La expresión de duda de Anabel fue interesante para el hombre. Sonrió, percibiendo ironía, y caminó elegantemente a través del campo de batalla.  
-Las noticias viajan lento en este lugar, ¿no es así?… Primero el despistado Noland perdió a tres de sus más poderosos pokémon por confiar tanto en un sistema de protección tan burdo y rural… Greta… no, no, Greta… estaba tan cansada que no pudo defenderse, y los blandengues de sus pokémon nada pudieron hacer… -rió con suavidad, recordando su último ataque –Y Tucker, tan confiado de sí mismo… y hasta ahora el más sencillo. Oh –miró su brazo, como si tuviera un reloj -Si te apresuras, quizás llegues para verlo despertar  
-¿Qué le hiciste? –su voz estaba llena de furia -¡No te perdonaré el haberlos lastimado!  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que busco tu perdón? –Miró por la ventana, y se fijó en la luna –Qué bonita luna, ¿no? Tan elegante y enigmática como la misma Dama de la Torre  
-¡Vamos, habla! ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres!

Volvió a reírse, de forma juguetona, como un niño que disfruta de un juego. Anabel estaba hecha una furia, ¿quién se cree que es ésta persona?  
-¿Qué no puedo hacer una visita? Pft, ya ni eso me dejan hacer, no es posible…  
-¡Ya deja de jugar!  
-¿Jugar?, ¿Una niña me dice que deje de jugar? Qué fea actitud, qué groseros son los Frontier Brains, ninguno me ha tratado con amabilidad

Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda; Hypno supo que aquella era su señal. Los ojos de Hypno brillaron en un color rojo, y Anabel fue rodeada por una luz roja que permaneció en su contorno. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. No podía hablar, ni moverse, pero sí escuchar y ver. Estaba aterrada.  
-¿Más cómoda? –una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro –Mira, yo sé que mis travesuras están molestando a los otros, pero, sólo estoy jugando, ¿no lo ves? ¡Tú y yo estamos divirtiéndonos mucho!

Su traje blanco brillaba con la luz de la luna, y su extraña sonrisa asustó más a Anabel.  
-¿Ya te conté del Equipo Raider? Oh, creo que se lo dije a Noland… -frotó sus manos, emocionado –Como miembro de ésta hermosa organización, me place mencionar que has sido elegida como… ¡la víctima número dos de ésta noche! Pero no te sientas mal, tú tampoco sufrirás. Es más, viéndolo de ésta manera, ninguno ha sufrido. Porque a Noland no le pasó nada… bueno, pasó varias noches sin dormir intentando arreglar su sistema de seguridad. Y Greta… hum… -volteó a mirar a Hypno, quien seguía quieto –Hypno, te dije que sólo la durmieras, ¿o es que acaso te diste un festín con sus sueños? –el pokémon bajó la cabeza –Oh, chico malo

Caminó libremente alrededor de Anabel, haciendo mofa de su movilidad.  
-Y tú, mi querida Anabel… ¿quieres dormir o quedar inconsciente? –pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la chica, sonriendo repulsivamente -¿Se pueden ambas cosas? No me había detenido a pensarlo

Aplaudió dos veces; Hypno hizo un movimiento suave con el péndulo, meciéndolo. Con la mano que tenía libre, detuvo el péndulo, al mismo tiempo que Anabel caía inconsciente.  
-¡Excelente, Hypno! –animó; Hypno rastreaba las pokébolas –Anabel tiene pokémon fuertes, pero estoy muy interesado en su Snorlax

Las otras dos pokébolas cayeron, y la que guardaba a Snorlax siguió su trayecto hacia el ladrón. La tomó en el aire, y su sonrisa denotaba su emoción por tener al pokémon. Antes de guardar la pokébola, miró sus manos rigurosamente.  
-No puedo ser un mago sin guantes blancos. Tendremos que ir de compras por la mañana

Suspiró, hastiado por la idea de ir a comprar.  
-Bien, y para nuestra gran salida…

Lanzó una bola de humo. El artefacto no le permitía escapar, simplemente era una ostentosa y llamativa distracción mientras Hypno usaba su poder especial: Teletransporte.

Oficialmente, su gran noche había terminado.

En su hogar, Brandon tenía serios problemas para conciliar el sueño. Aún no se acostumbraba a dormir en un incómodo sillón, pero el problema iba más allá de eso. En la oscuridad de la noche, bostezó, cansado.  
-Sabes, me resultaría más fácil dormir si ustedes dos no estuvieran haciéndome guardia  
-Shhh –le silenció –Si no puedes dormir debe ser porque estás pensando muchas cosas  
-Sí, estoy pensando lo mucho que me incomoda que Toto y tú estén de pie al sillón donde duermo

Se levantó torpemente, y aún más torpemente caminó y buscó el interruptor para encender las luces. Cegada por la luz de la habitación, Eileen intentó cubrir sus ojos. Cansado, sin ganas de sonar demandante o enfadado, Brandon les miró seriamente.  
-Ustedes dos, a dormir  
-¡Pero…! –intentó negociar, pero fue completamente ignorada  
-Ahora

Derrotada, caminó hasta salir de la casa. Miró hacia el cielo, y gritó.  
-¡Se cancela la misión! ¡George, Gale, regresen!

Salamence y Tyranitar rugieron, y mientras uno volaba hacia ella, descendiendo del oscuro cielo nocturno, el otro aparecía de entre los árboles, intentando hacer poco ruido. Cuando guardó a los pokémon, entró nuevamente. Se detuvo frente a Brandon, y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose regañada. Él cambió su estoica expresión.  
-No estoy molesto, así es mi cara –le sonrió; pero ella seguía taciturna –Agradezco que estés preocupada por mí. Eso significa que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar, eres una buena amiga. Y si lo haces por simple agradecimiento, también es válido. Entiendo que estés inquieta por la situación, pero ten la seguridad que vamos a resolver éste problema, y vamos a recuperar a esos pokémon  
-Lo sé… pero no quiero que te pase algo. Toto, Gale, George y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión: acordamos que te debemos mucho. Y también nos agradas –levantó la mirada, aún apenada, y siguió hablando -¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Dije que eras mi amigo. Y no lo dije sólo porque sí…

Él volvió a tener una expresión seria; tardó un poco en decidir lo que tenía que decirle.  
-Pensé que se trataba de alguna clase de broma. Pero ahora veo que lo dices en serio. De verdad estás empeñada en cuidarme… ¿Recuerdas que hace poco me pediste trabajar en la Pirámide?  
-Sí… dijiste que no porque Franco tenía todo cubierto  
-¿Franco?  
-Sí –estaba segura del nombre –Tu ayudante  
-Es Vreneli, Eileen –contestó, intentando aguantar la risa  
-¡Ah, sí, ese mismo!  
-Aunque es cierto que Vreneli se ocupa de casi todo, podrías ayudarle en algo. Tendrías que ver con él en qué puedes apoyarle. Lo que más me importa es que no te quedes sola aquí  
-Entiendo… gracias

Animada, le sonrió. Brandon se sintió más relajado; después de todo, ¿quién podría dormir mientras alguien le hace guardia?  
-Creo que hacer que George y Gale vigilaran los alrededores fue demasiado –Eileen rió; aunque en realidad se sentía algo avergonzada por haber dado aquella orden a sus pokémon –Y llama mucho la atención, ¿no es así?

Él asintió en concordancia.  
-Iré a dormir. Ya que dices que mañana iré a ayudar a… -se detuvo para pensar el nombre, y continuó -¿Vreneli? Ya que tengo que ayudarle, tengo que levantarme temprano porque…

Brandon se acercó, e inclinándose con cuidado, le plantó un delicado beso en la frente. Eileen sintió la sorpresa apoderarse de ella y de su corazón, el cual latía como loco Su rostro empezaba a sonrojarse, y alejándose lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hacia la habitación.  
-¡Hasta mañana! –gritó, encerrándose en la recámara

Aún de pie, Brandon rió ante la nerviosa reacción de Eileen. Cerró sus ojos despacio, y exhaló. Si se hubiera visto a sí mismo, hubiera notado qué tan ruborizado estaba. Pero sólo notó cómo su corazón latía a toda prisa.


	15. Chapter 15

Aún era temprano, pero Eileen ya estaba despierta. Cubierta por las sábanas, se movió insistentemente, como si buscara una postura que le permitiera quedarse cómoda. Terminó acostándose mirando el techo, y su monólogo privado comenzó.  
-Desperté temprano otra vez… Y aún así… ¿por qué estoy pensando en ti? Hasta hace poco, te veía como a un amigo más, y cuando recordé cómo te conocí, ¡zas! Me comporto como una tonta cuando te veo…

Rió, le pareció raro el hablarse a sí misma, pero extrañamente le hacía sentir mejor.  
-Y si soy sincera, cuando te vi junto a mí en aquella enfermería, pese a estar alterada por no recordar quién soy, me sentí feliz… te vi, y aunque en el momento no pude, quise sonreír. Creo que en el fondo te recordaba. "Lenny" te recordaba, y quería estar contigo… Ahora entiendo lo del libro, no era la historia la que me gustaba, era porque me recordaba a ti… ¿Eres tan importante para mí? Debes serlo, porque te recordé antes que a mi familia. Y aún así, sus rostros ya me parecen borrosos, pero el tuyo no…

Volvió a moverse, esta vez apoyándose en su lado derecho. Más ideas y sentimientos llegaron.  
-Aún así… ¿y si sólo estoy obligándome a quererte? Tal vez a "Lenny" sólo le agradabas mucho, y Eileen creyó que eso significaba que te ama. O tal vez "Lenny" te ama desde que le salvaste, y Eileen también te ama por eso. O tal vez, sin razón alguna, Eileen te ama. Ella y "Lenny" son la misma persona después de todo –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Eres mandón algunas veces, y por lo que vi, irritable cuando te despiertan o cuando bebes mucho café. Tu defecto debe ser que eres muy irascible. Pero igual, ni a "Lenny" ni a Eileen le importa. Incluso aunque hago muchas tonterías, ¿cómo logras no enfadarte conmigo como yo lo espero? Eso te hace increíble, Brandon. Bueno, no sólo eso… sé que hay más razones para llamarte así…

Un sentimiento de melancolía le invadió. Cerró sus ojos, intentando no llorar.  
-Pero no recuerdas del todo a "Lenny", y para ti, Eileen debe ser sólo una responsabilidad… Y al parecer, no tengo nada especial como para gustarte… y debe haber alguien que te guste… suele ser así, ¿no? Ni si quiera yo me entiendo… ¿cómo espero que tú lo entiendas? Y, ¿quién es el que está triste? ¿"Lenny" porque no te acuerdas de él?, ¿O Eileen, porque no cree que pueda haber algo entre los dos?

Se sorprendió de lo vulnerable que estaba esos días. Todo era culpa de ese estúpido, estúpido cuento. Comenzó a llorar, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Entre lágrima y lágrima llegó a una simple conclusión: de verdad le quería. Precisar el momento era imposible; sin memorias de lo que pasó después de conocerle le parecía completamente difícil.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo desconcentrarse de su sesión de llanto.  
-¿Eileen? –reconoció la voz rápidamente, e intentó secar sus lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo -¿Qué tienes?  
-No tengo nada; espera, iré a abrir

Se levantó, y al estar frente a la puerta, dudó, encendiendo la luz de la habitación. Roja por llorar, y con las manos temblando, abrió la puerta. Brandon estaba ahí, esperando con paciencia. El sólo verlo le hizo soltar más lágrimas. En medio de su llanto, buscó la comodidad y consuelo que sus abrazos le proporcionaban. Ahora, más consciente de sus sentimientos, disfrutó culpablemente del calor de su abrazo.  
-¿Por qué estás llorando?, ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?  
-No…  
-Deben ser las cinco de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco más

Se separaron lentamente. Eileen intentó, torpemente, quitar algunas lágrimas con sus dedos.  
-Estás temblando tanto que podrías hacerte daño –bromeó, y logró hacerla reír un poco –Ven, vigilaré tu sueño

Él tomó rápidamente su lado favorito, el izquierdo. Verlo correr emocionado como un niño hizo que Eileen sonriera un poco. Vacilante, se acostó junto a él. Los dos miraban el techo, con la luz encendida.  
-¿Y ahora por qué tan amable? –preguntó ella, esperando en el fondo alguna respuesta que le diera esperanzas  
-Más bien, yo debería preguntarte ¿por qué has estado tan extraña los últimos días? Retraída, nerviosa… ¿hay algo que te está incomodando?  
-Te diré si me dices por qué la repentina disposición para dormir conmigo, ¿no se supone que estabas en contra?  
-Eileen, ¿has dormido en un sofá? Cualquier excusa es buena para volver a mi cama

Esa no era la respuesta que quería. Pero se admitió, muy a su pesar, que era una graciosa contestación.  
-Bien… hay algo que recordé hace poco. Estoy contrariada, no sé cómo sentirme con respecto a esto  
-Ahh… ¿así que recuerdas algo de tu pasado?  
-Sí…  
-¿Te enoja pensar en ello?  
-No realmente. Algunas veces sí, porque… me hace sentir como una tonta… y otras veces resulta agradable… como si fuera un sentimiento que ansiaba desde hace tiempo

Analizando la situación en silencio, Eileen lamentó haber dicho tanto.  
-Suena a que te gusta alguien –le dijo después de un rato

Eileen volvió a sentirse nerviosa, pero por primera vez intentó no huir, pese a estar completamente vulnerable a decir algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse después.  
-Ah… ah… ¿cómo sabes eso?  
-Por lo visto acerté –parecía confiado –A tu edad, es normal buscar un propósito en la vida. Y mientras lo haces, también buscas a una persona que te ayude a cumplirlo, alguien que esté contigo cuando fracases o tengas éxito. Algunas veces, esa persona se parece mucho a ti, otras veces te complementa, y otras son completamente diferentes a ti. Es cosa de preguntarte qué tipo de persona es para ti. Si es que alguien te gusta, ¿por qué intentar negarlo o esconderlo? Te gusta, y eso es todo. Sólo disfruta del sentimiento mientras dure  
-Pero aún así, aunque lo quiero, él no se acuerda de mí. Fue hace mucho tiempo…  
-¿Quién podría olvidarse de ti?  
-Mírate al espejo –masculló, un poco molesta  
-¿Eh?  
-Ahh… dije… gracias por el consejo

Él rió, y aunque se había salvado otra vez de ser descubierta, le preocupaba el hecho de decir de más en algún momento. Se acomodaron de tal manera que pudieran verse el uno al otro, y aunque estar así le causaba más nerviosismo, Eileen estaba contenta.  
-¿Podemos continuar con tus dramas sentimentales después? –parecía cansado, y bostezó  
-¿Dormir con la luz encendida?  
-No quiero levantarme a apagarla, ¿lo harás tú?  
-Haragán –ambos rieron –Pero tampoco quiero levantarme  
-Descansa, Eileen  
-Dulces sueños, Brandon

Casi automáticamente al cerrar los ojos, él se quedó dormido. Pero Eileen no podía. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, con la persona que más quería durmiendo junto a ella, sólo le daba más motivos para mantenerse despierta. Una idea cruzó por su mente, pero no estaba muy segura de llevarla a cabo.  
-No va a enterarse… -susurró

Acarició el cabello de Brandon por primera vez. No estaba segura si él despertaría, pero sólo le importaba calmar una pequeña parte de lo que sentía por él. Por un extraño instinto quiso besarlo, en la mejilla, en la frente, en los labios, cualquiera estaría bien por el momento. Pero incluso antes de acercarse, se detuvo.  
-Esperaré cuando estés despierto, no es justo si sólo yo lo recuerdo –su mano seguía acariciando, casi juguetonamente, un mechón del cabello de su amado –Te quiero, príncipe Brandon

Aunque él no escuchara, era todo lo que necesitaba saber.


	16. Chapter 16

La mañana era sumamente agradable: un ambiente soleado, con un fresco viento. En su camino a Pirámide Batalla, Eileen y sus animados pasos, a modo de una simpática marcha, lograron animar a Brandon. La situación por la que estaban pasando era altamente frustrante, y el optimismo de la chica le hacía bien en ese momento.  
-¿Qué crees que Franco me deje hacer? –comenzó a trotar, siguiéndole de cerca  
-Vreneli, se llama Vreneli –mientras él aguantaba la risa, Eileen se mostró avergonzada al equivocarse con el nombre –Pues tiene semanas pidiéndome vacaciones, tal vez te deje hacer todo su trabajo  
-Esclavista –le empujó suavemente, riendo –Da igual lo que sea, procuraré ayudarle en todo lo que pueda

Con una mirada soñadora, y un caminar más tranquilo, ella veía todo más bonito de lo normal. Los árboles, el pasto, el cielo y las nubes. Y cada que miraba al Frontier Brain que iba a su lado, hablando de quién sabe qué con la mirada fija en el camino, su mirada tenía un resplandor especial.  
-¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes? –se preguntó en voz alta, llamando la atención de Brandon  
-¿De qué no te diste cuenta?  
-¡Ah! –se había descuidado, y no sabía qué decir -¿Yo dije eso? Quise decir, ¿qué acaso hoy no es martes?  
-No, te escuché perfectamente –le miró con ojos curiosos -¿De qué no te habías dado cuenta? Vamos, dilo una vez más

Eileen bajó la mirada, sumamente apenada. Susurró lo más bajo que pudo su respuesta. Inaudible, pero la verdad al fin y al cabo.  
-… era eso…  
-No pude escucharte  
-Pero ya lo dije, y no puedo repetirlo  
Reinició su trote, y se adelantó. La curiosidad de Brandon seguiría insatisfecha.

Al verla llegar con un grupo de entrenadores, Vreneli sonrió y extendió sus brazos a modo de bienvenida. Eileen sólo se inclinó educadamente. Acercándose con cuidado, sin empujar a los entrenadores que aún decidían en entrar o no, Eileen se notaba emocionada por empezar su trabajo.  
-Fra… -titubeó, estaba a punto de equivocarse otra vez -¡Vreneli! Desde hoy empezaré a trabajar con usted. ¡Por favor enséñeme todo lo que sabe!  
El senderista retrocedió con sorpresa, pero pronto volvió a su animosa forma de ser.  
-¿Cómo lograste convencer al jefe? –su mirada y su sonrisa se convirtieron a unas un tanto maliciosas –Ahh… sí… ya entiendo cómo…  
-¿Uh?  
-¡El jefe es tan afortunado de tener a una mujer como tú! ¡Estoy tan feliz por él, finalmente encontró una buena esposa!

Con el escándalo, los otros entrenadores voltearon a ver. A causa de las miradas sobre ella, Eileen volteó, saludando nerviosamente.  
-¡Él sólo bromea! –gritó, azorada, mientras apuntaba al senderista  
Los murmullos callaron, las miradas desaparecieron, y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.  
-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –susurró cerca del hombre, esperando que nadie más le escuchara  
-Bien, dejaré de hacerlo… ¡sólo quería ayudarte a que el jefe te notara!  
-¡Eh! –fue su turno de retroceder, sonrojada -¿Qué… qué dices?  
-¡Ajá! –le señaló, impetuosamente -¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!  
-¿De qué hablas?

La poca gente que había volteó otra vez, orillados por el eco de la discusión.  
-¡Ah! ¡Jajaja! –rió nerviosa al notar otra vez las miradas -¡Sólo bromea!  
Retornaron a sus ocupaciones, por pena a la pobre chica agitada y sonrojada.  
-Se te nota mucho –dijo, en una voz tranquila y normal –La segunda vez que los vi juntos lo supe  
-Te estás equivocando, eso no es…  
-No mientas, Eileen –le interrumpió; ella sólo bajó la cabeza –El jefe es un buen tipo, algo denso en algunas cosas, pero buen tipo. Si sabes cómo llegar a él, lo tendrás para siempre  
-No sé si pueda…  
-¡Anímate! Yo los apoyo  
-¿Apoyas a quiénes?

Detrás de ellos, el afamado Rey de la Pirámide se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y examinando rigurosamente sus expresiones de sorpresa.  
-¡En la decisión que usted tomó! –su naturalidad al mentir era increíble -¡Me alegra que al fin la deje trabajar con nosotros!  
Brandon sonrió, aparentemente creyendo la sutil mentira.  
-Perfecto, sabía que era lo mejor para… -el siempre inoportuno PokéNav sonó; con un gesto de fastidio sacó el aparato del bolsillo negro sujeto a su cinturón –Esperen un momento

Con sólo contestar la llamada, unos murmullos se escucharon en el fondo.  
-¿Qué es… todo ese ruido?  
_-¡Brandon!_ –la voz de Noland parecía quebradiza _-¡Tienes que venir lo más pronto posible a la Torre! ¡Anabel y Tucker han…! _–hubo una corta pausa; los murmullos seguían escuchándose en el fondo_ -¡Les han atacado!  
_-Noland, intenta tranquilizarte…  
_-Apresúrate, hombre_  
-Voy para allá

Con una noticia tan desagradable, su rostro se ensombreció. Notando esto, tanto Eileen como Vreneli se preocuparon al instante.  
-Brandon… -la chica también entristeció al verle así  
-Dejaré todo en sus manos, Eileen y Vreneli –sonó algo severo; Vreneli asintió  
-Iré contigo, no puedo dejar que vayas solo  
-No –con voz y mirada seria, detuvo cualquier intención de Eileen por seguirle –No te preocupes, volveré lo más rápido que pueda. Estarás más segura si te quedas aquí

Reluctante, ella asintió, mientras le miraba irse. Los entrenadores dieron un vistazo rápido al rostro de la chica, sintiéndose mal por ella.

Frente a la Torre, Noland, Greta y Lucy esperaban. Lo que sea que estuvieran conversando, parecía ser bastante delicado por sus expresiones. Incluso la usual alegría de Greta parecía haber desaparecido.  
-Al fin llegaste –Lucy suspiró aliviada –Una preocupación menos…  
Brandon buscó a su alrededor por el anciano Frontier Brain, sin encontrarlo.  
-¿Dónde está Spenser?  
-Oh, él… -Noland se escuchaba cansado e irritado –Está en el Palacio encargándose de un retador; está perfectamente bien  
-Sinceramente, tengo mucho miedo… cualquiera de ustedes tres puede ser el siguiente

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Greta, y su mirada se entristeció aún más.  
-Y considerando que anoche apareció frente a Tucker y Anabel, bien podría hacerles una visita a los tres en una sola noche –con los puños tensos, Noland intentaba guardar su enojo –Debemos hacer algo pronto, esto no puede seguir así  
-Deberíamos reunirnos en cuanto Tucker y Anabel se recuperen –la voz seria de Lucy había retornado a ella –Por lo mientras, procuremos regresar a nuestras instalaciones y seguir como si nada

Lucy miró a sus otros compañeros; tanto Greta como Noland seguían inquietos ante la problemática. Pero Brandon parecía estar en otro lugar, o al menos pensando en otras cosas.  
-Tú no pareces nada preocupado por lo que pasa  
-Lo estoy, Lucy… Me aterra saber que pueda involucrar a gente inocente en todo esto…  
-No creo que sea así, no te preocupes por otras personas –añadió la alta mujer, en un tono increíblemente tranquilizador –Para bien o para mal, sus únicos objetivos somos los Frontier Brains. Aunque le haya quitado sus pokémon más fuertes a Noland, a Greta, Anabel y Tucker… Spenser, tú y yo aún somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para darle su merecido

Él asintió lentamente. Giró un poco, y divisó melancólicamente su pirámide. La "gente inocente" a la que se refería era sólo una persona.  
-No es lo único que me preocupa –los otros voltearon también hacia la pirámide  
-También tienes el derecho a demostrarlo –aseguró Greta, sonriendo débilmente –No tienes que seguir escondiendo tus preocupaciones de nosotros. Después de todo, somos amigos  
-Sí, cuéntanos lo que tienes en mente –Noland parecía animarse también; cualquier cosa Brandon dijera podría ser usada para alguna broma -¿Qué es lo que te sigue preocupando?  
-Eileen

Un brillo en los ojos de Noland y Greta apareció, indicando que estaban listos para burlarse. Lucy resopló, molesta, a la sola mención del nombre. Al notarlo, Greta le dio un leve empujón en el hombro.  
-¿No será que… estás celosa?  
-¡Por supuesto que no! –alegó, defendiéndose –No te ofendas, Brandon, pero tú no eres mi tipo. Nunca ¡jamás!  
-Gracias por dejarlo en claro –respondió, con una sonrisa de superioridad, tomando con humor la situación  
-Y antes que ustedes dos sigan con sus tonterías –señaló a Greta y a Noland, increpantemente –No es que esté celosa, es que hay algo sumamente sospechoso en ésta tal Eileen. ¿No ven que es demasiado raro? Llega ésta chica de quién sabe dónde…  
-De Kanto –respondieron al unísono los otros tres  
-Bien, llega de Kanto, tiene un "accidente" y la "suerte" de encontrarse con un Frontier Brain lo suficientemente tonto como para acogerla

Noland volteó a ver a Brandon, con una expresión de sorpresa y escándalo.  
-Es decir, que la admití en mi hogar –le respondió, exacerbado  
-Ah, bien. Creo que escuché mal –se disculpó –Continúa, Lucy  
-Y, después de unos cuantos días, "recupera" a sus pokémon y comienzan los robos y ataques a nuestros compañeros. ¿Cómo pueden confiar en ella?, ¿No ven que todo esto es muy raro?  
-Aunque todo parece muy plausible –comenzó Greta, dudando si ir contra la lógica de Lucy –Creo que estás siendo un poquito paranoica  
-Además, ¿la has visto bien? La persona que nos llama, quien está detrás de nosotros, es un hombre –Noland sonrió de forma pícara –Y ella, de hombre, no tiene nada. ¿Verdad, Brandon?  
-Si fuera ella quien está detrás de todo esto, ¿no crees que yo hubiera sido el primero en caer? –refutó, sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de Noland  
-Bien, ignórame –susurró el otro Frontier Brain; Greta le escuchó y soltó una risita  
-Y aún así, su comportamiento es sumamente normal –reflexionó sobre sus palabras, y siguió -Confío ampliamente en ella  
-Tal vez no sea ella quien esté robándonos –seguía aferrada a su hipótesis –Tal vez le dé información sobre nosotros  
-Lucy, la presión te está afectando –la rubia bromeó, pero a Lucy pareció no hacerle gracia

Suspirando con pesadumbre, Lucy recuperó su calma.  
-Nos veremos ésta noche en el Sierpe Batalla, ¿alguna objeción? –nadie fue en contra –Bien. Los espero ahí

Se dispersaron después de esas palabras, sin saber que en unas horas más sería el comienzo de una agitada y frenética noche.


	17. Chapter 17

Aquella noche, sentados sobre el césped, Eileen y Brandon observaban la luna. Después de su primer día trabajando en una instalación de batalla, Eileen se sintió terriblemente cansada. Pero todo su pesar desapareció en ese íntimo momento, sentada tan cerca de él.  
-Entonces, Vreneli dijo "Ya que te expliqué todo, permíteme un momento, tengo que ir a comprar algo" y no regresó –rió al recordar el momento –Y no sé cómo lo logró, pero antes de que regresaras a la recepción, él ya estaba ahí  
-Él sabe todo –bromeó –Ya que la Cúpula y la Torre de batalla estuvieron cerradas, tuvimos muchos visitantes hoy

Recordando la escena con Vreneli, Eileen se sonrojó, pero, esos entrenadores no recordaban más la indiscreción del senderista, ¿verdad?  
-Sí… muchos entrenadores… -en silencio siguieron admirando la luna; pero había una pregunta que aún no tenía una respuesta, y, curiosa, se atrevió a investigar -¿Qué fue ese beso?

Volteó a verla, sin recordar al momento aquél acontecimiento.  
-¿Cuál beso?  
-Ya sabes… el que me diste en la frente…  
-Ah… ese… -sintió su corazón latir a prisa, y, figurativamente, cómo su pecho ardía ante la pregunta; balbuceó un poco antes de contestar –Fue un beso de buenas noches, ¿nunca te habían dado uno?  
-Lo recordaría –le respondió; él se avergonzó al recordar su estado y volvió a mirar al cielo –Me pareció extraño, porque a simple vista, no pareces el tipo de persona que le guste besar porque sí, o aún teniendo una razón  
-No todo es lo que parece –contestó sin quitar la vista del cielo –Últimamente me he estado sintiendo diferente. No sé si esté bien o mal pero… gracias  
-¿Por qué me agradeces? –preguntó, sintiendo nervios, deseando una respuesta que le ilusionara más

Se quedó callado. No sabía exactamente qué decir.  
-Parece que es tiempo de irnos –dijo, evadiendo el tema –Si llegamos tarde, Lucy se enfadaría  
-¿Es eso posible? –su voz tenía un pequeño toque de sarcasmo –No puedo creer que haya accedido a tenerme en una reunión

Brandon se levantó primero; extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse. Con cautela, ella le aceptó, y siguió tomada de la mano del hombre.

Su recorrido continuó en paz, caminando bajo la iluminación de la luna, tomados de las manos como si fuera un paseo en un parque. Y el hecho de que sólo estuvieran ellos dos lo hacía más especial para la chica.  
-¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre una persona muy especial para mí? –sacó el tema lo mejor que pudo; y alzó la mirada sólo para verlo -¿Puedes imaginar quién es?  
-Por lo que entendí es alguien de tu pasado. Así que la respuesta es no

Algo desanimada, presionó la mano de Brandon y miró hacia el suelo.  
-¿A ti te gusta alguien? –preguntó, temiendo una respuesta positiva –No puedo imaginarme el tipo de persona que te guste. ¿Alguien inteligente?, ¿Sofisticada?  
-No lo sé. A diferencia tuya, y de otros, no sé ni cómo se siente que me guste alguien, ni sé el tipo de persona que me gusta  
-Ahh… -alcanzó a articular, confundida  
-Además, el amor es simplemente debido a químicos intracraneales –respondió, con la vista fija en frente –El que un individuo prefiera a otro sólo se da en la naturaleza, con madre e hijo  
-Uh…  
-Y aún así, cuando alguien ve a la persona que le gusta, sus pupilas se dilatan, y la otra persona parece brillar… Deseos de vivir ciertas cosas con esa persona les hace perder el juicio, lo que provoca debilidad. Esa misma debilidad les hace sentir que están enamorados  
-Si lo pones así, pareciera que tienes razón… -comentó, con enorme decepción y pesadumbre  
-Tal vez me equivoco –dijo, mirándola fijamente; ella mantenía su vista en el suelo –Es por ello que debes amar. ¿Qué siente cuando piensas en él?  
-Es difícil describirlo –respondió, apretando más su mano –No sé exactamente cómo decirlo  
-Entiendo. Ya tendrás tiempo para decírmelo

En perpetuo silencio, su camino continuó. Ninguno quiso admitir lo significativo de ese pequeño paseo nocturno.

A su llegada al colosal Sierpe Batalla, Noland y Greta estaban reunidos, esperándoles. Al verles sujetos de las manos, el lado romántico y burlón de Greta salió a flote.  
-¡Qué lindo! –gritó, emocionada por la escena -¡Caminar bajo la luz de la luna en una noche tan bonita como esta me parece romántico!

Sin más, Eileen le soltó rápidamente, y miró el suelo.  
-Oh, qué bonito pasto… -comentó, en un inútil intento de evadir el tema

Alucinada por la reacción de la entrenadora, Greta comenzó a dar pequeños saltos.  
-Déjala en paz, Greta –pidió Brandon, sonriendo -¿No se supone que deberíamos entrar?  
-Sí, sólo estábamos esperándolos –respondió Noland –Lucy debe estar impaciente allá adentro  
-Oh –Eileen notó la ausencia del anciano Frontier Brain -¿Dónde está el señor Spenser?  
-Está cuidando de Anabel. Noland y yo le dijimos que no se preocupara tanto por ella, pero él sólo nos dijo que sería mejor quedarse con ella, por si necesitaba algo. Ya ves que es la pequeña del grupo

Eileen asintió, pero aunque Anabel fuera pequeña, no tenía aspecto de ser débil. Noland se adelantó, y los otros le siguieron. Eileen procuró caminar detrás de Brandon, sujetándole de la manga de la chaqueta.  
-Me siento inquieta… -declaró, con incomodidad  
-Lucy no va a hacerte daño. Y si lo intenta, yo te defenderé –su voz mostraba seguridad y orgullo; esto hizo que Eileen sonriera, pero pronto volvió a su expresión pesimista  
-Gracias. Pero no es eso… es como si algo fuera a pasar  
-No te preocupes –se detuvo, y ella también

Brandon miró por sobre su hombro; al sentir la fija mirada del hombre, Eileen adelantó dos pasos para quedar junto a él. Sin decir palabra alguna, él extendió su brazo en un abrazo lateral. Se sintió completamente alterada, sin saber qué decir o pensar. Sosteniéndola, reanudó su marcha, al igual que ella.  
-Ah… ah… -sintió su corazón acelerarse -¿Por qué haces esto?  
-Para que no te sientas desprotegida cuando estés frente a Lucy  
-Esto le hace daño a mi corazón –murmuró  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Oh… que… -pensó lo más rápido que pudo –Te doy completamente toda la razón

Un grito rompió el silencio. Alarmados, y separándose, corrieron a socorrer a Noland y Greta. Lograron alcanzarles, y mantuvieron el mismo paso que ellos, atravesando algunos cuartos del gran Sierpe.  
-No hay duda alguna que esa voz es la de Lucy –comentó Greta, a punto de temblar -¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido?

A su lado, Eileen corría lo más rápido que podía. Mirándola de reojo, Brandon supo que no debía dejarla continuar. Deteniéndose de golpe, y por consiguiente ella también, volteó a mirarla, casi con languidez en la mirada.  
-Eileen, sal de aquí  
-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte ir solo!  
-No estoy pidiéndotelo… -su angustia crecía notablemente -¡Te lo estoy ordenando! ¡Así que largo de aquí!  
-Pero…  
-Eileen… -intentó no levantar la voz más al ver el gesto triste de la chica –Sólo vete…

Tenía que irse y apoyar a sus amigos, por más que odiara dejarla sola. Brandon volvió a correr en dirección al siguiente cuarto, por donde habían ido los otros. Eileen se quedó desolada a mitad de la inmensa y solitaria habitación.

Escuchó varias voces, pertenecientes a los otros Frontier Brains. Atravesó la puerta, decidido. Detrás de ella, Noland y Greta parecían amedrentados, mientras Lucy yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Un hombre de blanco, frente a ellos, imitaba tontamente los movimientos de su Hypno, sin darle importancia a lo demás.  
-Oh, Brandon, faltabas tú –dijo, aún en su juego con Hypno –Sabía que si esperaba un poco más, llegarías. Siempre tan justiciero, siempre tan idiota…

Se paró con rectitud, y estiró sus brazos, bostezando.  
-Sólo voy a repetirlo una vez más, ¡devuélveme a Umbreon! –exigió la rubia, totalmente enfurecida  
-Greta, Umbreon está perfectamente bien –aseguró, con tono sarcástico –Te digo, ni parece extrañarte  
-Así que tú eres el ladrón –Brandon estaba estupefacto –Al fin estás frente a nosotros… ¡No te dejaré escapar!  
-Ah… ¡Señor Valentía al rescate! –gritó; su sonrisa parecía terrorífica –Vamos, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos y me tratas así. Los años no te han hecho más amable, amiguito

Brandon apretó sus puños. El tipo parecía de lo más raro y desagradable.  
-¿De verdad quieres golpearme? Y yo que planeaba no hacerles daño

Tomando vuelo hacia él, Brandon y Noland alistaron sus puños. Con un suave ondeo de sus manos, el hombre indicó a Hypno un contraataque. El contorno de Hypno brilló en azul, al igual que sus ojos, y una energía invisible detuvo a los dos Frontier Brains, y los arrojó hacia la pared.  
-Y eso, queridos, es el ataque Psíquico de Hypno. Precioso, ¿no es así?

Un quejido de dolor salió de ambos. Yaciendo sobre el piso, completamente adoloridos y sin poder levantarse, todo parecía ser el fin.  
-Greta, cariño, eres la única de pie, ¿de verdad crees que tú sola podrás contra mí?

Un maullido amenazante se escuchó en el área, y, casi de la nada, Toto apareció. Saltó hacia Hypno, juntando sus patas delanteras cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Empujó a Hypno, haciéndolo retroceder, con la espalda en la pared. Toto miró con furia al pokémon psíquico, mostrando sus colmillos. Y, en un movimiento aún más inesperado, Gale y George irrumpieron en el área, acorralando a Hypno.  
-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –por primera vez, el hombre de blanco parecía perturbado  
-¡Toto! –Greta exclamó el nombre del pokémon con alegría

En otro ataque sorpresa, Eileen llegó corriendo. Enfocando al desconocido, le embistió con toda su fuerza, cayendo ambos al suelo. Le sujeto con fuerza del cuello, azotándolo violentamente contra el suelo. Brandon y Noland se incorporaron a tiempo para ver la escena, aún aturdidos y débiles.  
-Qué fuerza… -comentó con dificultad, aturdido por los golpes y sacudidas  
-Cállate… -su furia crecía, al mismo tiempo que la velocidad de las sacudidas aumentaba -¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

El extraño mago alcanzó a sujetarle las manos, deteniendo los golpes. Con su fuerza, apretó las muñecas de la chica, tirándola hacia un lado. Poniéndose sobre ella, siguió sujetando las muñecas de Eileen contra el suelo, jadeando.  
-Fuerte, pero no eres rival para mí –sonrió, casi de forma coqueta –Oh, si no te diste cuenta, acabo de guiñarte el ojo  
-¡Aléjate de ella! –el grito de Brandon causó un sobresalto en el extraño desconocido  
-Conmovedor, ¿verdad? _Indeed, love is deep!_

Se levantó con cuidado. Estaba tan adolorido, pero igualmente, demasiado orgulloso y excéntrico como para demostrarlo. En su extravagante amabilidad extendió su mano para ayudar a Eileen a levantarse, sólo para ser rechazado.  
-Ay, pero qué horror –miró a su alrededor; tres pokémon rodeando a Hypno, Noland y Brandon sin poder levantarse, Greta sin saber qué hacer, Lucy inconsciente y Eileen fulminándole con la mirada –Toda ésta visita se ha vuelto un espectáculo tan feo y grotesco…

Miró a los pokémon que bloqueaban el paso de Hypno. Sus ojos se ampliaron con la visión de los pokémon.  
-No puedo creer que nos encontremos de nuevo. Esto sólo va para mal… -se quitó el sobrero de copa, y corrió sus dedos por su despeinado cabello negro –Verlos me frustra, no me dejan recuerdos agradables –volvió a ponerse el sombrero, y sonrió –Con el Milotic de mi amada Lucy tengo suficiente. Digo, Metagross, Gengar y Dragonite de Noland, Umbreon de Greta, Salamence de Tucker, Snorlax de Anabel y Milotic de Lucy… creo que ellos son suficientes  
-Deja tus balbuceos psicóticos y dinos de una vez qué quieres –ordenó Noland, intentando levantarse  
-Noland, tranquilo. Si tanto quieren saber lo que estoy haciendo aquí, esperen una semana –volvió a estirarse –Una semana les pido, y podrán saber lo que quiero. Y no se preocupen, que no voy a aparecerme por mientras, quédense tranquilos ¡Apuesto que el suspenso los está matando! Pero preferiría hacerlo yo… -sonrió nuevamente; movió su mano derecha con suavidad y les mostró una bola de humo –Por ahora nos retiramos; gracias por la interesante velada

Lanzó hacia el suelo la bola de humo. El humo se esparció, y cerraron sus ojos fuertemente. El humo comenzaba a dispersarse, después de unos minutps, dejando un leve aroma a incienso en el lugar. Gale, George y Toto se sorprendieron al ver que Hypno ya no estaba; al igual que los entrenadores al ver que el hombre de blanco también había desaparecido  
-¡Qué idiota! –refunfuñó Greta -¡Cuando lo vuelva a encontrar le voy a retorcer el cuello con mis propias manos!

Eileen se levantó rápidamente y corrió al lado de Brandon. Arrodillándose frente a él, puso sus manos en los hombros del entrenador. Él la miró directo a los ojos: por primera vez en semanas estaba agitado y asustado.  
-¿Estás temblando? –Eileen preguntó, sin obtener respuesta –No te preocupes, estamos aquí para cuidarte. Nosotros siempre vamos a cuidarte

Atrayéndolo hacia ella, y luchando contra cualquier impulso de besarlo, simplemente lo abrazó.

Muy lejos de ahí, un puerto con aroma salado y frío viento estaba a punto de ver zarpar otro barco. La sombra del muchacho reflejaba lo relajado que estaba, y al recordar su objetivo, la sombra mimetizaba el movimiento del joven, divisando las estrellas.  
-Entonces éste barco me llevará a Hoenn… Hm… Ojalá llegue rápido

Escuchó el anuncio del barco próximo a navegar. Tenía que abordar pronto.


	18. Chapter 18

Tres días después del incidente, el ambiente estaba más tenso de lo normal. Era más común el silencio que las risas y voces a las que Eileen se había acostumbrado. Y, por lo poco que sabía, no sólo Brandon estaba distante: los otros Frontier Brains también lo estaban.

Apoyada en el tablón de anuncios de Pirámide Batalla, Eileen seguía pensando en su encuentro con el hombre de blanco. Su comportamiento al enfrentarse a él le pareció escalofriante, y recordó la rabia que se apoderó de ella mientras azotaba el cuerpo del desconocido contra el suelo. Un pequeño empujón en su hombro le sacó del trance.  
-Hey, ¿todo bien hoy? -la voz del senderista le hizo espabilar –Siendo sincero, tú y el jefe han estado muy raros los últimos días, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?  
-No, todo está bien entre nosotros  
-Pues no parece –aseguró, cruzando sus brazos –Pero sea cual sea el problema que tienen, procuren arreglarlo. Incluso yo me siento extraño viéndolos tan desanimados

Faltaban unos minutos para terminar la jornada de trabajo. Quizá sí debería preguntar qué cosa pasaba por la mente de Brandon.

.

.

.

Afuera de la pirámide, Vreneli se despedía por el día. Era momento de dar por finalizado el día de trabajo y volver a casa.  
-Nos vemos mañana, jefe –se despidió, tomando su camino  
-Hasta luego, Vreneli –Eileen ondeó sus manos, gesticulando un adiós  
-Ya, vámonos –él también caminó, casi rápidamente

Quedando detrás, Eileen se apresuró. Lo tomó del brazo, y jaló para detenerlo. Estaba desconcertada por su actitud tan retraída.  
-No hemos hablado de lo que pasó hace días… -él volteó a verla, reconociendo a dónde se dirigía la conversación –Sé que te está afectando, y quisiera saber qué es lo que te incomoda tanto  
-¿De verdad quieres saber?  
-¡Por supuesto! –le soltó lentamente –Me preocupo por ti, y no me gusta verte tan callado y serio. Además, el verte temblando fue como una alarma para mí. Las cosas sólo han empeorado

Recordando cómo se sintió durante la presencia del extraño hombre de blanco, Brandon se encogió de hombros.  
-Estaba preocupado por ti –su voz sonaba completamente sincera, y le sonrió –No lo entiendo, desde que te conocí, me preocupo únicamente por ti  
-Yo también… incluso desde antes de encontrarnos, estaba impaciente porque llegaras

Sus palabras salieron sin pensar. Creyó que había dicho demasiado, y sacudió su cabeza.  
-Ahh… para eso no tengo ninguna palabra que lo cubra –rió nerviosamente –Pero… estoy feliz porque eres tú, y no otra persona  
-Ahora estás confundiéndome –su mirada mostraba lo perplejo que estaba -¿No desearías estar con esa persona que es especial para ti?

Comenzaron a caminar, a un lento paso. Con arrepentimiento por haber hablado de una persona que no conocía, Brandon suspiró, y sonrió compasivamente.  
-Ahora lo entiendo –comentó, llamando la atención de la chica  
-¿Qué cosa? –al no escucharle responder al momento, se impacientó -¡Anda! ¡Dime!

El bufonesco comportamiento de Eileen le hizo sonreír. La miró con cariño, finalmente entendiendo que era la única forma en que podía verla.  
-¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te molestes? –se escuchó inusualmente tímido  
-Me enojaré de todas formas –bromeó –Pero, aún así, dilo

Desviando su mirada, intentando fijarla en alguna otra parte que no fuera ella, y sintiéndose nervioso, respondió lo mejor que pudo.  
-Pienso que eres bonita  
-Huh… -sintió cómo su rostro se sonrojaba, incluso llegando a sentirse tibia –Bueno… eso no… no me lo esperaba…  
-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste sobre el tipo de persona que me gusta? –ella asintió automáticamente, aún sonrojada –Creo que en estos días reconsideré mi respuesta, porque he notado algo  
-Ah, ¿es por ello que has estado tan raro?  
-Sí, en parte. No sólo he estado pensando en lo que pasa en este lugar, también he estado meditando lo que siento. Y ahora mismo, me siento completamente estúpido hablando de estas cosas, pero, si no lo digo…  
-¡Sólo dilo! –le pidió, esperando con urgencia a que él siguiera  
-Dicen que los hombres son sumamente orgullosos. Y bueno, yo también soy un hombre. No estoy totalmente seguro sobre si estoy enamorado o no. Pero, si es así, intentaré amar como se debe de ahora en adelante. Ah… qué estúpido se escuchó eso…  
-Pero decirlo está bien, te hace sentir mejor luego de tenerlo guardado durante tanto tiempo. Y, personalmente, me parece tierno que estés contándome esto  
-¿Eso crees? Gracias…

Se miraron, y la sonrisa que Eileen le dedicó le hizo sonrojarse.  
-¡Esto es nuevo! ¡Estás completamente rojo, Brandon!

Aún con eso, siguieron mirándose.  
-¿Tienes idea de quién es? –preguntó, queriendo que ella contestara  
-Uh… pues… -tenía una respuesta, pero se negaba a darla a temor de estar equivocada –Podría ser…  
-¿Es tan difícil adivinarlo? –suspiró, y cerró sus ojos –Si pudieras ver mis pupilas, lo entenderías  
-Entonces abre los ojos  
-No puedo

Riendo ante la situación, Eileen le empujó juguetonamente. La sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos, y mirarla. Ella entendió a la perfección la indirecta. Acercándose, se aferró del brazo de Brandon, sonriendo.  
-No tenías que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sólo con decirlo directamente bastaba  
-No creí que lo entenderías –le dijo, algo apenado –Pero, ¿qué pasó con el chico que te gusta?  
-Aunque él y tú se parecen, tú eres mejor  
-¿Por qué?  
-No me preguntes eso, es vergonzoso  
-Eileen, acabo de hablar abiertamente sobre mis sentimientos, ¿qué crees que es más vergonzoso?

Ignorándole, ella cambió el tema.  
-Y aprovechando que estás tan sincero ésta noche, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que…? Bueno, tú sabes…  
-Precisar un momento exacto es difícil, ¿no crees? Esas cosas pasan casi siempre sin que te des cuenta. Algunas veces es desde que conoces a una persona, otras veces es demasiado tarde. Aunque supuse que me rechazarías, después de todo, el tipo del cual me contaste bajó mi confianza automáticamente cuando lo mencionaste  
-No tienes por qué preocuparte por él en lo mínimo –le aseguró  
-Me da curiosidad, quisiera saber quién es  
-¡Ah! –su extraña risa de nerviosismo se hizo presente –Bueno, él… no puedo recordarlo bien ahora mismo

Aceptando su respuesta, él asintió.  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó ella, con una inquisitiva mirada –Todo esto es tan repentino que… parece un sueño  
-Lo es –aseguró –Y estás a punto de despertar

Desconcertada, intentó preguntarle qué quería decir con eso. Un golpe seco le hizo entrar en razón.

Despertando sobre el suelo de la recámara, y totalmente adolorida, Eileen abrió los ojos. Escuchó pisadas que se dirigían a la habitación, y luego un portazo.  
-¿Estás bien? –Brandon se arrodilló junto a ella

Eileen levantó la mirada para verlo, sonrojada, y con una sonrisa nerviosa, no dijo nada en el momento.  
-Es la segunda vez que te caes de la cama, deberías pensar en cambiar la cama por el piso  
-S-Sí… debería dejar de soñar esas cosas

Le ayudó a levantarse. Todo había sido un sueño, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta?

Lilycove permanecía en las sombras de la madrugada. Por fin su barco había llegado a Hoenn. Miró la ciudad desde la cubierta, con los edificios y casas iluminadas por luces. Su sombra extendiéndose sobre la cubierta expresaba su asombro ante la ciudad.  
-Así que éste lugar es parte de Hoenn… -bufó, cansado por el viaje –No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…

Tendría que bajar pronto, y abordar un barco más. Si pudiera ver su rostro, notaría lo fatigado que se encontraba.  
-No te preocupes, estaré ahí pronto –soltó una risilla –Y cuando esté ahí, tus problemas van a empezar…


	19. Chapter 19

A un día del enfrentamiento con el misterioso hombre de blanco, había un ánimo frenético con los siete Frontier Brains. Sin querer perder tiempo en la noche, se citaron durante la mañana en la Torre de Anabel. Uno a uno llegaron, llamando la atención de la gente que les veía arribar a la escena.  
-Espero que Lucy no esté molesta… -Eileen sólo pensaba en el posible regaño que podría recibir de la mujer –Espero que no me grite  
-No va a gritarte –Brandon le tranquilizó, o al menos lo intentó –No entiendo de dónde sacas la idea de que es tan…  
-Yo sé que no le agrado -interrumpió –Y no la culpo, ha de tener sus razones  
-Ojalá las tuviera…  
-Me pone de nervios saber que estaré ahí, entre ustedes, mientras Lucy me enjuicia con su mirada cortante  
-No seas tan dramática, no va a dañarte

Cuando lo notó, estaban frente a la Torre. Reluctante, pero siguiendo el paso de Brandon, Eileen entró al edificio, procurando no separarse mucho de él. En la gran recepción, Greta corrió hacia ellos, saludándolos con ánimos.  
-¡Así que después de todo Eileen vino!  
-Me costó trabajo convencerla

Greta jaló a los dos del brazo, guiándolos por el lugar.  
-Los otros están reunidos más arriba. Me pidieron que los esperara aquí  
-Uh… gracias por… -a Eileen le costaba trabajo mantener el paso de Greta, y más considerando que estaba siendo jalada –Disculpa, estoy tropezándome mucho  
-Oh, lo siento –les soltó, pero siguió caminando –Es que están tan impacientes, tal vez ya empezaron sin nosotros

La rubia se detuvo frente a un elevador, y pulsó un botón. Miró a la pareja que aún se acercaba, y sonrió.  
-¿Qué tal durmieron? –preguntó, mirándoles  
-Más o menos… -susurró la chica  
-Eileen ha estado cayéndose de la cama los últimos días, casi siempre a la misma hora

El ascensor llegó, y los tres entraron.  
-Oh, qué mal, ¿acaso tienes pesadillas? –preguntó, genuinamente preocupada  
-No… -respondió, mirando hacia el suelo –Aunque en cierto punto, califican como pesadillas

Al escucharle, Greta rió. Eileen le siguió, no muy convencida sobre reírse por sus engañosos sueños.

El elevador los llevó en cosa de segundos al piso en el que estaban todos reunidos. De pie, formados en un semicírculo, estaba el resto de los Frontier Brains. Voltearon a verlos cuando escucharon el sonido del elevador, una suave melodía, como una campana.  
-¡Ya estamos todos! –anunció Greta, caminando hacia el grupo

Aunque al principio, mientras caminaba junto a Brandon, le pareció que todo estaría bien, la ansiedad pronto de apoderó de Eileen al sentir la sentenciosa mirada de Lucy.  
-No puedo hacer esto –anunció, deteniéndose en seco –Perdón, pero prefiero esperarte afuera

Temblando de pánico por la sola presencia de Lucy, la chica corrió al elevador y presionó el botón que la llevaría a la planta baja, todo esto ante la perpleja mirada de los otros.  
-¿Qué le pasa? –murmuró Tucker mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba frente a ellos  
-No tengo idea… -incluso Anabel estaba sorprendida  
-Será mejor que vaya por ella –Brandon sólo dio dos pasos, cuando sintió un jalón en el brazo; era Spenser, quien le detenía firmemente  
-No, déjala. Si vas a verla, podrías asustarla aún más. Y eso no sería bueno ni para ella ni para ti

Haciendo caso de las palabras del honorable anciano, Brandon se acercó al grupo.  
-¿Qué haremos mañana? –Noland lanzó aquella pregunta al aire, esperando alguna respuesta convincente  
-Sólo dijo que esperáramos una semana –continuó Anabel –Ojalá hubiera sido más claro…  
-Yo sólo sé que en cuanto lo encuentre, le haré pagar por el daño que le ha causado a mi Umbreon… -Greta apretó sus puños, furiosa -¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!  
-Por cierto –Tucker captó la atención de todos -¿Alguien sabe a qué se refería con eso de Equipo Raider? Por más que busco y pregunto, nadie les conoce  
-A mí, lo que más me interesa, es que Noland dice reconocer la voz de éste tipo

Tendrían que esperar hasta mañana para resolver aquellas y otras dudas que tenían.

Afuera de la Torre, Eileen hizo su camino hacia un set de escaleras colocadas entre el Servicio de Cambio de Puntos de Batalla y la Torre de Batalla. Agobiada, se sentó en uno de los escalones, mirando hacia la lejanía. Vio a todo tipo de gente ir y venir por unos minutos, y así, finalmente, pudo calmar su ansiedad.  
-Ojalá pudiera ayudarlos… -se dijo a sí misma, amargamente –Pero no puedo hacer mucho por ellos

Recordó la burlona sonrisa del criminal. Pero, sobre todo, su voz. Hizo una mueca cuando volvió a repetir el sonido de la socarrona voz del hombre. Una y otra vez, en su mente, escuchó la misma risa grotesca.

Un leve dolor se expandió por su cabeza, amenazando con crecer. De golpe, la luz le molestó, los sonidos se hicieron insoportables y sentía palpitaciones en la cabeza. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, como en Domo Batalla.

Ahí fue cuando un recuerdo más apareció.

Corriendo por el oscuro laberinto de la Pirámide de Batalla, Eileen buscaba una manera de avanzar al siguiente piso. Con su Persian corriendo a su lado, sentía que todo iba a estar bien. Apretaba los tirantes de la mochila que le había prestado el amigable senderista que le recibió, emocionada por subir rápidamente.  
-¡Vamos, Toto! ¡Si llegamos rápido podremos verlo!

Persian gruñó, como pidiéndole que bajara un poco aquél entusiasmo.  
-No seas amargado, ¡al fin podrás conocerlo! –sorprendida, emitió un grito ahogado y arregló su falda roja -¡Ah! También tengo que acomodar mi sombrero, no quisiera que me viera tan desarreglada  
-Oh, ¿quién?

La otra voz hizo eco en el lugar. Deteniéndose en seco, Eileen y Toto se quedaron completamente quietos, esperando escuchar más.  
-¿Buscas a Brandon? Me apena decirte que no está, pero si necesitas decirle algo, con gusto se lo comunicaré  
-¿Quién eres? –preguntó, algo temerosa por lo extraño de la situación  
-Yo también vine a buscarlo, pero no lo encontré –unos pasos hicieron eco; se escuchaba como s alguien estuviera bailando tap –Sabes, es algo tarde. Tal vez es por ello que no lo encontré

La otra voz, perteneciente a un hombre, emitió una extraña risa que le hizo incomodarse por lo macabra que sonaba. Los pasos de tap seguían escuchándose, haciendo que el ambiente se hiciera más extraño.  
-Apuesto que no puedes ver nada –se escuchó el chasquido de sus dedos –Drowzee, encárgate de ello

Una blanca luz cegadora iluminó el área. Eileen cerró sus ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, al igual que Toto.  
-No, no, Drowzee, eso es demasiado –la voz se escuchaba condescendiente –Anda, baja un poco la intensidad

La luz dejó de ser tan fuerte, lo suficiente como para iluminar el área en la que se encontraban. Curiosa por saber quién estaba frente a ella, Eileen abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba un hombre vestido elegantemente, con un traje de color blanco, zapatos blancos, un antifaz blanco y un sombrero de copa blanco. Su aspecto monocromático le hizo sentirse amenazada.

Acercándose con cautela, el misterioso hombre acarició la cabeza de Toto, quien gruñó agresivamente, sintiendo que este hombre no tenía buenas intenciones.  
-Qué lindo pokémon… podría servirme de mucho –miró a la chica, quien estaba contra la pared -¿Podrías hacerme el favor de prestármelo?

Sin decirle más, Eileen se echó a correr, seguida por Toto.  
-Oh, vamos, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas… -chasqueó nuevamente sus dedos, y Drowzee dejó de emitir su luz –Hay que darles una oportunidad de sentirse seguros, Drowzee. Es la clave para infundir miedo, recuérdalo

Eileen siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a un área aún más oscura. Jadeando, se apoyó un momento en un muro, intentando recobrar el aire.  
-¿Toto? –susurró; el pokémon emitió un suave maullido, comunicándole que seguía junto a ella –Qué bien… no te separaste  
-¿Jovencita? –entonó -¿Dónde estás?

Sin más tiempo, siguió corriendo. Sus pisadas hacían eco, y emitía aún más ruido al chocar contra muros que no veía. Se sintió agitada nuevamente. Presa del pánico sentía que perdía el aliento. Cansada, se desequilibró y tropezó. Intentó levantarse, sintió que se había lastimado el tobillo, pero no estaba del todo segura. Sintió un fuerte jaloneo en su brazo, levantándola.  
-Qué pena –la voz fingía tristeza –Si hubieras cooperado, esto no pasaría…

La soltó. Eileen intentó correr, pero la luz del Destello de Drowzee le cegó.  
-Drowzee, calma, ¿en qué quedamos con el Destello? Incluso a mi me lastima los ojos

El pokémon parecía apenado, y procedió a disminuir la intensidad de la luz que irradiaba su cuerpo.  
-Pero, en cierto modo, no podemos dejar que se vaya… -mientras Eileen reanudó su huída junto a Toto, él sonrió –Detenlos con Confusión

Los ojos de Drowzee brillaron con un color azulado. A lo lejos, el hombre escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido. Sonriendo, se apresuró al lugar. Eileen estaba en el suelo, intentando recobrarse del golpe, mientras Toto le hacía guardia, con los pelos erizados, gruñendo ferozmente hacia Drowzee y su entrenador.  
-¿Estás molesto, pequeño Persian? –preguntó, fingiendo preocupación

Eileen comenzó a levantarse, y mientras se ponía de pie, Toto se lanzó contra Drowzee. Juntando sus patas delanteras, empujó al pokémon en un ataque Sorpresa. Toto permaneció encima del pokémon psíquico, gruñendo.  
-Qué interesante… -la atención del hombre estaba sobre los dos pokémon

Aprovechando, Eileen se levantó, yo corrió hacia el desconocido en un intento por taclearlo. Con un movimiento aún más rápido, él la detuvo, presionándole el brazo.  
-Deberías planear mejor lo que vas a intentar. Sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo, y el mío también

Drowzee utilizó Confusión al recuperarse del golpe. Toto y Eileen fueron envueltos en una luz azul, la cual los levantó para lanzarlos contra el suelo con fuerza. El hombre permanecía de pie, mirándolos, mientras Eileen intentaba levantarse.  
-¡Toto! –gritó -¡Utiliza Golpes Furia!

Atontado, su pokémon comenzó a levantarse. Tambaleándose, y luchando para mantenerse en pie, Toto se giró hacia ella. Sus garras se extendieron, notándose afiladas. Eileen se dio cuenta que su pokémon estaba confundido.  
-¡Toto, alto!

Persian saltó hacia ella. Con el primer golpe, arañó sus piernas, con el segundo alcanzó a lastimarle el hombro, y con el tercero la tiró al suelo.

Toto cayó al suelo, presa del mareo por la confusión. Ronroneaba, totalmente aturdido. El hombre se acercó a Eileen, parecía hacer una mueca de desapruebo.  
-Pobre de ti… quisiera poder ayudarte, pero no puedo… tal vez Drowzee acabe con tu sufrimiento

Chasqueó los dedos una vez más. Drowzee, en su ataque Confusión, la levantó del suelo. Eileen sólo sintió el potente golpe que se dio contra un muro, aporreando su cabeza. Cayó al suelo, mientras su vista se nublaba, escuchando sonidos en la lejanía.  
-Hora de volver a la Cueva Artisan, Drowzee…

Sorprendida por el recuerdo, y temblando, Eileen se levantó de la escalera en la que estaba sentada. Tenía que decirle a los otros lo que había recordado.

Aún discutiendo sobre el misterioso ladrón, los Frontier Brains parecían no llegar a ningún acuerdo y, además, parecían cada vez más intranquilos. Escucharon la campana del elevador, y se pusieron en guardia, observando la puerta.  
-¿Quién podrá ser? –susurró Greta

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Eileen corrió hacia el grupo.  
-Acabo de recordar algo –dijo, con un tono inusualmente serio para ella

Con atención, el grupo le escuchó. La persecución, el violento ataque. Y, sobre todo, la descripción de su atacante.  
-Sin duda alguna es él… -musitó Anabel –Así que fue de esa forma como perdiste tus recuerdos  
-Debe serlo… -respondió ella, suspirando –Aunque aún no sé por qué yo…

En silencio, parecían meditar la nueva información, hasta que Lucy alzó la voz.  
-Pues yo no creo nada de eso. ¿Cómo están tan seguros que no lo acaba de inventar?  
-¡No lo inventé! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!  
-¿Y por qué recordar "repentinamente" eso?, ¿Por qué no otra cosa?  
-Eso… yo no… -estaba insegura, y no sabía qué responderle  
-Estás exagerando, Lucy –confrontándola, Brandon se metió en la discusión –Entiendo que tengas miedo. Después de todo, tu Milotic fue robado, y no poder defenderlo fue un gran golpe para tu orgullo, ¿o me equivoco?

Lucy retrocedió, refunfuñando.  
-Pero aún así, no te dejes llevar por esas emociones de impotencia. Y, mucho menos, no te desquites con ella. Si estamos todos reunidos aquí, es porque nos interesa finalizar todo este problema. Y sé que vamos a lograrlo. Personalmente, creo que si estoy a salvo es porque la chica que está frente a ti, la misma a la cual acabas de incriminar, fue lo suficientemente valiente como para desobedecerme y tomar por sorpresa a ese maldito. Podrías decir que, simplemente, fue un golpe de suerte. No sé los otros, pero yo le creo

Los ánimos parecían calmarse. Estaban a un día de enfrentarse al criminal, y debían estar unidos como el equipo que se supone que eran.

La tarde en Slate Port era hermosa. El fresco viento, el sonido del oleaje del mar, los Wingull volando al atardecer; suspiró, rascando su desnudo torso. Bajo una sombrilla, acostado sobre una toalla, el muchacho disfrutaba del momento.  
-Bien, tal vez abordé el barco equivocado, pero no está nada mal un descanso antes de seguir con mi misión –siguió rascándose –Quisiera quedarme más días aquí…

Si pudiera ver su rostro, vería lo relajado y tranquilo que estaba.


	20. Chapter 20

A unas cuantas horas del enfrentamiento contra el excéntrico ilusionista, era imposible concebir el sueño. Recostada en la cama, y con la luz encendida, escuchó a Brandon maldecir durante una llamada: sin duda, estaba hablando con el maldito delincuente.

Llena de ansiedad, pasó varios minutos sin poder dormir. Incluso cuando estuvo segura que Brandon había recobrado la calma, ella no podía hacer lo mismo. Tenía miedo de lo que sea que pudiera pasar. Y, más aún, tenía miedo de que alguno de los dos no regresara a salvo de la pelea, aunque sonara bastante dramático.

Sabía que tenía que decírselo todo. Sin importar que le rechazaran. Con cuidado, sin querer hacer ruido, se quitó la sábana que la cubría. Aunque parte de ella estaba en contra, de corazón, desde el fondo, deseaba decirle todo. Con un paso ligero, caminó hasta la puerta y, con su mano temblando y sudorosa, giró la perilla de la puerta.

Sentado en su confiable sofá, absorto en la lectura, Brandon no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica. O sus pisadas eran demasiado ligeras, o él no estaba del todo ahí.  
-Hey… -su voz se escuchaba como un susurro -¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
-Claro, toma asiento –respondió, cerrando el libro, haciéndolo a un lado sobre el mullido sofá -¿No puedes dormir?  
-No, y por lo que veo tú tampoco –se sentó junto a él, lo más cerca que pudo –Aunque no sé si sea por lo que va a suceder mañana, o sea otra cosa  
-¿Qué más puede preocuparte? –Brandon la miró, pero ella movió su cabeza a otro lado, evitando que siguiera viendo su rostro  
-Creerás que estoy loca si te lo digo –contestó, con una voz entristecida –Y… no sé por qué estoy diciéndotelo, no tiene caso

Eileen llevó sus manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo. Pronto comenzó a sollozar y a temblar, y sentir sus lágrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas le hacían sentir peor. Preocupado por la reacción tan extraña de la chica, Brandon se quedó mirándola cuidadosamente. Le recordó mucho el día que le prometió que cuidaría de ella, después del accidente causado por el desgraciado mago blanco.  
-No llores –le pidió –Dime qué es lo que te pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte a resolverlo. ¿Recuerdas que dije que te ayudaría? No sólo me refería a cuidarte mientras estuvieras sin memorias, también me refería a situaciones como ésta. Así que, por favor, deja de cubrir tu lindo rostro  
-¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas? –alcanzó a escucharle, pese a que sus manos amortiguaban un poco el sonido  
-Lo estoy diciendo porque estoy preocupado… no puedo evitar sentirme así…

Lentamente, Eileen bajó sus manos. Su rostro estaba rojo por llorar, y las lágrimas habían trazado diferentes caminos por sus mejillas. Suspirando, Brandon la tomó de la mano, pese a estar húmeda por sus lágrimas. Levantándose él primero, jaló con suavidad, como si le pidiera que se levantara ella también. Accediendo con lentitud, la chica, aún temblorosa, se levantó, apretando el agarre de su mano. Tomados de la mano, sin verse a la cara, él la guió hacia la habitación.  
-Acuéstate, e intenta dormir –le dijo, soltándola –Yo me quedaré junto a ti

Como si se tratara de una pequeña niña, le obedeció. Se trepó a la cama, acostándose sobre su lado derecho. Él cerró la puerta lentamente, y se apoyó en ella, mirando a la joven.  
-No apagues la luz –como si no quisiera decirlo, y con la voz algo ahogada, siguió otra petición –Y… ven… tengo miedo… no quiero sentirme sola…

Hizo otro gesto, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.  
-Puedes dormir en el lado izquierdo, como te gusta… -sollozó, y volvió a llorar –Pero no me dejes sola…

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Él no entendía. Y estaría mintiéndose si se dijera a sí mismo que no quería quedarse toda la noche junto a Eileen. El turno de ser un niño obediente era suyo.

Acostados en la misma cama, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, pero seguían despiertos. Mientras él miraba el techo, sin pensar en concreto en algo, Eileen se acercó más a él. Se acurrucó sobre su pecho, y finalmente cerró sus ojos. Intentando ignorar la escena, quiso obligarse a pensar en otra cosa, pero no pudo, y su pulso se aceleró.  
-Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido –le dijo, sonando adormecida  
-Lo sé…  
-Si puedo estar así contigo… -sonó aún más adormilada –Quisiera que nunca amaneciera…

Con Eileen por fin dormida, sólo quedaba él con sus pensamientos. Aún mirando hacia el techo, y sintiéndose inusualmente incómodo, intentó calmarse, pero no podía ignorar a Eileen durmiendo sobre su pecho.  
-No voy a poder dormir tranquilo… -se dijo –Aunque también desearía que nunca amaneciera

Pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, y, llegando a un acuerdo con las cosas que sentía, sonrió. No había marcha atrás, y no sabía exactamente como describirlo.  
-Creo que te quiero… -comentó en voz alta, con la seguridad que ella no escucharía al estar dormida

¿Era esa la palabra? Cómo iba a saberlo, si hasta ese momento no la había dicho, y mucho menos, no había pensado en ello.  
-De todas las personas que conozco… ¿por qué tú? -quiso creer que estaba equivocado, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo creyéndolo -Cuando finalmente entiendo lo que pasa, lo digo mientas no puedes escuchar, ¿y aún así represento la valentía?

Con una mano, pasó sus dedos por el largo cabello de la chica. No sabía por qué, pero hacer eso le hizo sentirse en paz.  
-Eileen… podría acostumbrarme a esto… así que… quédate conmigo…

Su revelación estaba a salvo, Eileen seguía dormida.


	21. Chapter 21

Abriendo los ojos lentamente como cualquier otra mañana, y recobrando lentamente sus otros sentidos, Eileen sintió que estaba recostada sobre algo que tenía una textura muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Con la vista borrosa, palpó lo que sea que estaba bajo ella, sin poder adivinar qué era.  
-¿Huh? ¿Qué es…? –su mano tocó lo que parecía ser la nariz de alguien, y, más arriba, reconoció lentamente la textura perteneciente al cabello; finalmente, dándose cuenta de lo que tocaba, lanzó un fuerte grito

Alarmado, Brandon despertó de golpe, empujándola con mucha fuerza, sobresaltado por el matinal concierto de gritos. Para no perder la costumbre, Eileen comenzaría aquella mañana levantándose del suelo.  
-Creí que estaba soñando… -dijo entre dientes, levantándose

Apresurado, él se levantó para ayudarla, pero la chica rechazó nerviosamente su ayuda.  
-Discúlpame –apenado, bajó la cabeza –Pero prácticamente me gritaste en el oído  
-No, discúlpame tú, no recordaba que te habías quedado conmigo… -dio un grito ahogado, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos -¡Yo… no quería… decir lo que… lo que dije!  
-¿Lo que dijiste…? –le miró confundido; parecía no recordar –Pero si tú no…

Retrocedió. No recordaba del todo lo que ella había dicho, pero sí lo que él había confesado. Escandalizado, e intentando calmar sus nervios, corrió sus dedos por su cabello.  
-Uh… ¿tú… recuerdas lo que dije? –preguntó, visiblemente nervioso  
-Brandon, disculpa, pero no recordaba siquiera que me dormí encima de ti, ¿Era algo importante?

Suspiró aliviado, después de todo, no le escuchó.  
-No, sólo estaba… murmurando sobre lo que sea que pase hoy –contestó; un sudor frío comenzó a resbalar por su frente  
-Sí… hoy… -comentó la chica, llamando la atención de su compañero -¿Dónde se supone que lo veremos?  
-Llamó ayer en la noche. Dijo que nos reuniéramos en el puerto

Pasó su mano por su frente, quitando el sudor. A pocas horas de encontrarse con el mago, intentaron llevar su rutina como si nada.

En la hora acordada, los siete Frontier Brains y la entrenadora estaban reunidos en el puerto. No sabían a ciencia cierta qué cosa esperar, y estaban tan ansiosos que no podían esconderlo.  
-¡Aparece ya! –Greta gritó hacia el inmenso mar, como si el agua trajera al extraño  
-Tranquilízate –ordenó Anabel; Greta se encogió ante el regaño –Ésta vez debemos terminar con él. Ha estado causando muchos problemas, no podemos dejar que esto siga así

Spenser miró a Noland; parecía recordar algo, y se aventuró a preguntar.  
-Noland –el muchacho dirigió su mirada a él –Habías dicho que reconoces la voz de ésta persona  
-Sí… al menos eso creo… -alzó la vista al cielo, recobrando la información de la voz desde el fondo de su memoria –Siento que sí hemos hablado antes con él… pero no estoy muy seguro ahora…

Se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo, hubo algunos murmullos.  
-Así que quieres decir que todos lo conocemos –interrumpió Brandon; Noland asintió, pero no estaba muy convencido –Yo lo recordaría…  
-Ajá, sí… -murmuró la chica, rodando sus ojos exasperación  
Al estar cerca de ella y escucharle, Tucker soltó una risilla.  
-¡Necesito que se apresure! –volvió a gritar la rubia -¡Usar a Breelom en vez de Umbreon es muy complicado!  
Spenser golpeó a la chica con su bastón; el quejido de Greta y las risas nerviosas no se hicieron esperar.  
-No vuelvas a dirigirte así cuando hables de uno de tus compañeros –le regañó  
-¡Dame un respiro! –pidió –Es sólo que…  
-Sabemos que quieres barrer el piso con él tanto como nosotros, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que llegue –le tranquilizó Lucy; Anabel y Tucker asintieron

Escucharon un chirrido potente que les causó taparse los oídos. Aguantando el dolor que les causaba el sonido, intentaron no mostrarse tan perturbados y molestos por el chirrido. Así de repentino como empezó, el sonido paró. Recobrándose lentamente, miraron hacia todos lados, pensando que verían algo si lo hacían.  
-¡Ah, perdón! ¿Les causé alguna molestia?

Recordaron la voz tan sarcástica, pero no veían al dueño de la voz.  
-¡No seas cobarde y muéstrate! –gritó Noland, apretando sus puños  
La voz sólo rió.  
-Bien, bien –sonaba condescendiente, rendido –Vamos Hypno…

Una cegadora luz iluminó el área; Eileen puso su brazo frente a sus ojos, intentando atenuar el efecto cegador; los otros hicieron lo mismo mientras la luz brillaba.  
-¡Tch! ¡Hypno, estoy tropezándome! ¡Te dije que no era buena idea esconderse detrás de los árboles! –regañó; Hypno gruñó apenado –Bien, suficiente luz, amigo

La luz desapareció, y abrieron sus ojos con lentitud. Frente a ellos, el hombre de blanco estaba parado, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras su Hypno parecía ofuscado por sus payasadas.  
-¿Por qué siento que sólo está jugando con nosotros? –preguntó Tucker, frotando sus ojos  
-Porque lo está haciendo… -respondió Brandon, sin quitar la vista del peculiar personaje

El hombre de blanco soltó una sonora carcajada. Ellos le miraron de forma desafiante, esperando el siguiente movimiento que hiciera.  
-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos. No van a sacar nada enojándose  
-¡Cállate, imbécil! –Noland dio un paso enfrente –Dinos de una buena vez quién eres  
-Dinos también qué es eso del Equipo Raider –ordenó Lucy

El hombre de blanco asintió, sonriendo.  
-¡Ustedes me hacen tan feliz! –gritó –Ahora ya puedo empezar a contarles mi plan, después de tantos años tramando todo y guardándolo en secreto –suspiró -¿Mi ropa se ve bien?, oh, sí, debo acomodarme el sombrero –alzó sus manos, mostrándoles sus palmas -¿Ven? ¡Compré guantes nuevos para ésta ocasión!  
-¡Habla de una maldita vez! –le apresuró Greta; tanto Noland como el extraño se sorprendieron al escucharle  
-Sí, a eso voy, no me apresures –aclaró su garganta –A ver, me preguntaban sobre el Equipo Raider… Antes de responder, tengo que hacerles una preguntita ¿están ciegos, montón de bobalicones? Duh, el Equipo Raider está frente a sus ojos –se apuntó a sí mismo con sus pulgares, orgullosamente –Claro, Hypno y yo somos los únicos integrantes. No se necesitan montones de idiotas detrás de ti, haciendo lo que quieres así como los Rocket, cuando puedes hacerlo tú mismo y con mejores resultados –una idea cruzó su mente, y aplaudió dos veces -¡Oh, podrían unirse! Nunca está de más tener como aliados a los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo  
-Olvídalo –Tucker rechazó su insulsa oferta –Con un uniforme tan feo, ni tu madre querría unirse a tu club  
-¡Ouch! –contrarrestó el hombre, fingiendo pena –Pero si fue mi madre quien me alentó a hacer todo lo que he preparado para ustedes… no querrán que la decepcione, ¿verdad?, ¿Se imaginan cómo se sentirían sus madres si ustedes les fallan?  
-¡Vamos, ve al grano con lo que quieres! –volvió a apresurarle Greta  
-Muy bien, muy bien… ahora sí, al tema principal… ¡Los he reunido ésta mañana para participar en el maravilloso Battle Frontier! –los Frontier Brains y Eileen le miraron sorprendidos, sin entender qué quería decir con eso -¡Sí! Tal vez nunca lo han hecho, pero hoy lo harán aunque no quieran. ¿Recuerdan a sus queridos pokémon? –alcanzó a ver el gesto de disgusto de aquellos que fueron saqueados tan violentamente –Oh, por lo visto sí. Bueno, coincidentemente, son 7, al igual que ustedes, y al igual que las instalaciones. ¡Qué conveniente!  
-Joven –interrumpió Spenser; el extraño le miró, poniendo toda su atención sobre el anciano –Me permito preguntarle algo, ¿por qué Brandon y yo no fuimos atacados? Personalmente, estaba esperando su visita

El hombre lanzó un chillido de emoción, y dio pequeños saltos mostrando qué tan exaltado estaba.  
-¡Porque usted, señor Spenser, es mi favorito! ¡No podría lastimar a mi Frontier Brain favorito! –dejó de saltar, y regresó a una postura seria –Y en cuanto a Brandon, ¿qué creen? Después de mi querida Lucy, era el siguiente –apuntó hacia Eileen, casi acusadoramente –Pero como su amada y sus pokémon nos arruinaran la noche, Hypno y yo decidimos que dejarlo en paz sería lo mejor. Después de todo, Persian, Salamence y Tyranitar nos dejaron ciertas marcas psicológicas difíciles de borrar… -pareció espabilar, bajando su acusador dedo, y sonrió como si estuviera viendo a viejos amigos –Pero bueno, basta de eso, estaba contándoles de qué se trata esto. Recuerden, un pokémon por instalación  
-¡Entonces apártate! –ordenó Noland –Encontraré al pokémon que está en la Fábrica y después…  
-No, no –el hombre interrumpió, y gesticuló una negativa con su dedo índice -¿De verdad creen que les dejaría las cosas tan fáciles? Ir cada uno a sus instalaciones, las cuales conocen a la perfección, ¿qué tan divertido puede ser eso? ¡Por favor! ¡No soy tan estúpido! –chasqueó los dedos; Hypno caminó hacia ellos –Tengan cuidado al llegar, las instrucciones se las darán una vez que estén ahí. Mucha suerte, sólo tienen éste día para encontrar a los pokémon y, cuando lo hagan, procuren buscarme. Bye-bye

Hypno extendió sus brazos, con sus ojos brillando en un color blanco. Uno a uno, los siete Frontier Brains desaparecieron frente a la vista de Eileen y el extraño villano, el cual sonreía, extasiado. Pronto, se quedaron solos en el puerto.  
-¿Qué les hiciste? –su voz se escuchaba angustiada  
-Nada, te lo juro. Sólo les ayudé a llegar más rápido con la Teleportación de Hypno  
-Hypno no puede aprender ese movimiento  
-Oh, sí que puede –respondió –Por lo visto alguien sigue pensando que Espeon nunca fue capaz de aprender Electrocañón. No, chica, los pokémon pueden alcanzar un potencial superior por sí mismos, como mi querido Hypno. Pero desde que nos encontramos en la pirámide, me quedé pensando en algo… Tus pokémon parecían muy fieles a ti, y continuaron siéndolo pese a todo… pero Hypno ha afinado sus poderes con mucha rapidez y eficacia, así que… -rió, casi delicadamente –Hagamos algo. Parece que te has compenetrado mucho con los Frontier Brains, y por lo que me enteré, estás viviendo con mi bien amado Brandon… así que… Simple, búscame. Demuéstrales que los aprecias lo suficiente como para detenerme. Debo decir que tu fuerza me impresionó, y quisiera darte la oportunidad de demostrarnos a Hypno y a mí tu potencial como entrenadora. Así que adelante, búscanos. Estamos aquí en el Battle Frontier ¡Confío en que serás tú quién podrá encontrarnos primero!

Lanzó una bola de humo, concurriendo a su usual escape. Eileen estaba completamente sola, con el objetivo de encontrarlo en algún lugar de la isla, sin idea alguna de dónde comenzar a buscar.

En una fría caverna, sentado sobre una roca, el hombre de blanco golpeteaba sus muslos, en un ritmo que sólo él tenía en su mente.  
-Hypno, ¿puedes hacerme el enorme favor de dormir a los otros entrenadores y personas? No quiero que molesten a mis pequeños jugadores, ya sabes, los siete Frontier Brains y la chica… –Hypno asintió –Confío en tu poder, amigo. Tu Hipnosis se ha vuelto muy potente

Lo único que quedaba para que su momento no fuera arruinado era dormir a otros participantes. Quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Éste era su momento de brillar, después de tanto tiempo.

Aún en Slate Port, el muchacho se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad. Los puestos del mercado le llamaron la atención, pensando en comprar algunos recuerdos o baratijas para familiares y amigos. Con una limonada en lata en su mano, revisaba con cuidado los objetos a la venta.  
-¡Una pulsera hecha de Escamas Corazón! –se sorprendió al verla, con las escamas brillando a la luz del sol de la mañana –Tal vez compre esto… Hm… debería llevarle algo, después de todo, va a estar encerrada un largo tiempo cuando la encuentre…

Bebió de su limonada. Había tardado tanto en tomársela que se había calentado. Fue como un castigo divino por burlarse.


	22. Chapter 22

**Los siguientes eventos son simultáneos (refiriéndome a las batallas de los Frontier Brains); cuestión de unos minutos más, unos minutos menos. Ojalá no los termine confundiendo por mi forma errática de escribir, jaja.**

* * *

Justo cuando Hypno estaba a punto de adormecer a las personas restantes en el lugar, su entrenador se dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.  
-¡Pero qué tonto soy! Hypno, necesitamos retadores para los chicos. Yo no puedo construir pokémon mecánicos, además, simplemente los harían trizas. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor gigantesco? Por favor, haz que algunos entrenadores peleen contra ellos. Da igual que sean fuertes o no, los pokémon que les esperan al final son mucho peores que cualquier cosa –Hypno parecía confundido, con las órdenes mezcladas –Sí, ya sabes, controla a algunos con tus poderes, envíalos a las instalaciones de batalla, ¿No recuerdas lo que dije? Quiero vencerlos en su propio juego, y para eso, ellos también tienen que jugarlo, con unas reglas más relajadas para que se confíen y después ¡Pow! ¡Darles una cuchillada por la espalda!

Hypno tardó unos segundos en captar los deseos de su compañero; si tan solo le hubiera dicho antes, no estaría en ese momento tan estresado trabajando contrareloj. Pero, casi sin avisar, el hombre emitió un grito ahogado, llamando la atención de Hypno nuevamente. Haciendo señas con la mano, el hombre habló nuevamente.  
-¡No, espera! Acabo de recordar que activamos la opción de entrenadores virtuales en la madrugada, ¿te acuerdas? Esa que usaron durante los primeros meses cuando había pocos entrenadores merodeando la isla -Hypno asintió, pero parecía estar molesto con las actitudes de su entrenador -Perdona, pero es que estoy tan emocionado con todo esto. No puedo creer que esté tan cerca de humillarlos como ellos lo hicieron conmigo

Hypno se sentó en el suelo, de frente a su compañero. Él también recordaba cómo había estado la cosa.

Mientras tanto, Noland reconoció al instante el lugar al cual había sido transportado. Con la oscuridad el edificio parecía realmente terrorífico, más de lo que normalmente era. Se encontraba adentro del Sierpe Batalla. Caminó por el salón principal, curioseando el papel tapiz y las cortinas aterciopeladas del lugar. Una asquerosa carcajada se escuchó, haciendo eco en la recepción.  
-¡Otra vez tú!  
-_¡Saludos, Frontier Brain! Si es que Hypno no se equivocó con su magia pokémon, debes ser Noland, el Jefe de la Fábrica de Batalla. ¿Conoces las reglas del Sierpe de mi querida Lucy? Apuesto que sí, pero no está de más comentarlas contigo_ –durante la grabación, el hombre aclaró su garganta –_Sierpe Batalla te permite probar tu suerte como entrenador y bla, bla, bla. Directo al punto, en vez de utilizar tres pokémon, sólo podrás usar uno, y no te preocupes, que con un pokémon todo será más fácil. ¿Fácil?, preguntarás Sí, fácil, diré. Recuerda, un pokémon que antes perteneció a alguno de ustedes te espera en vez de un Frontier Brain, y las cosas no serán muy sencillas una vez que lo encuentres…_

La grabación se cortó, y todo quedó en silencio otra vez. Enojado, Noland inhaló y exhaló para calmar su furia. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su bata blanca y, cuando había encontrado lo que buscaba, sonrió.  
-Así que sólo un pokémon… espero que éste amigo no me falle…

Con cautela, caminó hacia el telón abierto que llevaba hacia el reto. En la siguiente habitación, un salón enorme vacío, tenía la en sus manos la opción de elegir cualquiera de las tres puertas. Miró con cautela las tres. No había ninguna de las usuales criadas que apoyan a los entrenadores.  
-"Muy fácil" –arremedó –Cuando le ponga las manos encima lo voy a… -gesticuló con sus manos como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien, pero al mirar a su alrededor, paró –Veamos… creo que iré por el camino de en medio. Total, ¿qué tan mal me puede ir?

Atravesó el umbral, y en el cuarto de su elección, nada había. Quitándose la gorra para rascarse la cabeza en confusión, Noland no entendía de qué se trataba todo.  
-Tal vez es mera "suerte", algunos retadores no pelean contra otros entrenadores en algunos cuartos…

Estuvo ahí adentro varias horas, dándose un tiempo de cinco minutos máximo en la elección de la puerta que debería cruzar. Le desesperaba pensar en cómo estarían sus compañeros, sus amigos, que en ese momento también deberían estar luchando contra reloj para encontrar al pokémon que se les había asignado al azar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, llegó al último cuarto sin tener que luchar contra otros entrenadores virtuales, ni siquiera entró a un cuarto lleno de pokémon.  
-Entonces sí que tengo suerte –se dijo a sí mismo –Ningún pokémon, ningún entrenador, nada… -miró a su alrededor, buscando al oponente contra el cual debía enfrentarse –Tal vez ni siquiera tiene aquí al pokémon y sólo estaba jugando  
-_Ah, ah. Así que llegaste en una pieza al final_ –en aquella otra grabación, el hombre rió –_Espero que estés lo suficientemente descansado, porque el siguiente pokémon te dejará sin aliento ¡Adelante!_

Detrás él, Noland sintió algo acercarse. Una especie de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Encogiéndose, con un escalofrío, vio cómo Metagross, el mismo que se le había arrebatado, flotaba sobre él.  
-¡Metagross! –el pokémon le ignoró, continuando su flote en medio de la habitación

El pokémon de acero levantó sus enormes brazos; la cruz que atravesaba su cara y sus pequeñas garras brillaron en un color blanco, atacando al entrenador de repente. Noland tuvo la suerte de quitarse con rapidez, y, mientras observaba a Metagross enterrar su enorme puño en el suelo, entendió que no debía tener piedad contra el pokémon por más suyo que fuera. Mientras era observado por el entrenador, Metagross intentaba zafar su puño del suelo, con un poco de esfuerzo.  
-Es cierto… dijo que tendríamos que pelear contra ellos… -revisó una vez más el bolsillo de su bata sin mangas, y sacó una pokébola –Si no queda otra opción… tendré que hacerlo

Lanzó la pokébola. El objeto llamó la atención de Metagross, y más cuando de ella se liberó un Ampharos.  
-¡Muy bien, Ampharos, hagamos esto rápido! ¡Onda Trueno!

Ampharos liberó una onda eléctrica de su cuerpo, dirigida a Metagrosss. El enorme pokémon de acero quedó completamente paralizado, sin poder moverse para regresar el golpe.  
-¡Ampharos, Rayo!

Unas chispas se formaron en las orejas de Ampharos, cargando rápidamente el ataque. Liberó de su cuerpo un poderoso rayo que hizo reaccionar a Metagross. Por su parte, el pokémon de acero logró moverse. Con toda la velocidad que fue capaz de sacar, Metagross alzó su enorme brazo, ésta vez, sus garras brillaron en un color dorado, y se formó la silueta de un meteoro. Dándose cuenta del ataque, Noland tomó la iniciativa de ordenar nuevamente  
-¡Protección!

Su pokémon cruzó sus brazos, y una barrera de color verde apareció frente a él. Amortiguando el golpe de Metagross, Noland dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que el movimiento no había fallado.  
-¡Doble Equipo!

El contorno de Ampharos brilló de color blanco, creando decenas de copias de sí mismo alrededor de Metagross. Sin saber a cuál atacar, y mientras las numerosas copias del pokémon eléctrico corrían alrededor de él, Metagross abrió su boca. Frente a él, creó una bola negra que lanzó hacia una copia de Ampharos, desapareciéndola.  
-¡Ahora mismo está distraído, Ampharos usa Trueno!

El verdadero Ampharos saltó sobre Metagross. En el aire, y cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse, las joyas de su cola y frente brillaron en un color dorado. Con un sonoro estruendo, una carga eléctrica masiva golpeó a Metagross. Con el efecto de la parálisis, no pudo moverse. Las copias del pokémon amarillo desaparecieron.  
-Parece que Metagross está cansándose… -chasqueó sus dedos, visiblemente optimista -¡Ampharos! ¡Utiliza Trueno una vez más!

Repitiendo el movimiento anterior, las joyas de Ampharos brillaron una vez más. El problema fue que, ésta vez, Metagross reaccionó con más velocidad. Lanzándose con fuerta en un ataque Derribo, Metagross lanzó a Ampharos, el cual terminó estrellándose contra una pared. Con deseos de luchar, y aguantando el dolor, Ampharos se levantó.

Sus joyas brillaron, esta vez con un rojo intenso, mostrando lo molesto que estaba. Montones de chispas lo rodearon por completo, y con un sonoro grito, liberó un fortísimo Trueno dirigido a Metagross. La electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Metagross con mucho poder, haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo. Incluso así, con el ataque finalizado, un humo negruzco era liberado del cuerpo del pokémon Acero/Psíquico.

Aliviado por terminar, Noland se tiró al suelo, e imitándole, Ampharos hizo lo mismo.  
-Eso fue… de una dificultad media… -su compañero emitió un suave gruñido, concordando con él –Qué suerte que te traje… gracias, Ampharos…

* * *

Anabel, con su seria mirada, observó a su alrededor. No parecía sorprendida por lo que había pasado, y pensó si, en ese momento, sus compañeros estarían nerviosos sin saber qué hacer, o tranquilos, esperando la instrucción del mago.  
-Palacio de Batalla, eh… -su risa discreta le hubiera dado miedo a cualquiera –Estoy preparada para lo que sea, así que dime qué debo hacer

La grabación se inició, y al igual que con Noland, se escuchó una risa al principio del audio.  
-_Anabel, Anabel, ¿no es así? La auto proclamada líder de los Frontier Brains. Pequeña, ¿estás segura que te mereces ese título?_ –masculló algo ininteligible –_En fin… Sé que estás muy acostumbrada a las reglamentaciones de la Torre. Qué aburrido, ¿no? Sé que preferirías divertirte mirando a los pokémon luchar, y eso no tiene nada de malo. Como soy un tipo muy bueno, decidí dejarte el reto del Palacio. ¿Sabes de qué va la cosa?_ –ella asintió, a pesar de saber que era una grabación –_En este caso_, _sólo usarás a un pokémon en lugar de tres como se tiene acostumbrado, así que elige bien quién luchará por ti. Y nada de lloriqueos si pierdes, los otros no estarán de buen humor si ven a la pequeña del grupo llorar. Además, eso me rompería el corazón, si tuviera alguno_

Cuando la grabación terminó, ella bufó, molesta por haber sido tratada como una niña.  
-No importa qué sea lo que lances… Mi Alakazam será capaz de hacer polvo a cualquiera de tus pokémon…

Conociendo el camino, entró al campo de batalla. Intentaba mantenerse tranquila, pero la burlona voz del tipo le hizo enojarse cada que la recordaba.

Cuando entró al campo de batalla, del otro lado había un chico, uno de esos que se hacían llamar "Caza bichos". Tenía la mirada perdida, y se movía de una forma torpe. Anabel miró atentamente los movimientos del chico, pensando que todo era muy raro. Poco tardó en darse cuenta que era uno de esos entrenadores virtuales que hace mucho tiempo no usaban.  
-Dustox… adelante… -la voz se escuchaba muy apagada como para ser un simple holograma, lo cual perturbó a la chica  
-¡Alakazam! –Anabel lanzó la pokébola, liberando a su pokémon -¡Ahora, usa…!  
-_¡No! ¡No!_ –la interrupción sorpresa de la grabación asustó a la chica -_Se supone que tienes que estar relajada, ver cómo pelean. Si tu pokémon de verdad te aprecia, si de verdad están tan unidos, sabrá qué hacer sin que se lo digas_

Gruñendo ante la imposibilidad de dictarle ataques a Alakazam, Anabel retrocedió. Su pokémon se giró para verla: Alakazam estaba preocupado, porque era la primera vez que luchaba sin recibir órdenes de Anabel. Dándose cuenta de la mirada de su pokémon, le dirigió una sonrisa.  
-¡Alakazam, todo estará bien! ¡Confío en ti!

Asintiendo, más tranquilo, Alakazam miró hacia el pokémon contra el cual se enfrentaría.

Con la cláusula de sólo un pokémon por entrenador, Anabel observó con atención las batallas que su Alakazam libraba. Cada que el pokémon tenía alguna duda, miraba detrás suyo para ver a su entrenadora, quien le daba ánimos asintiendo o gritándole palabras de apoyo.

Pronto, y con las experiencias vividas en otros combates, Alakazam llegó a la batalla final. En el campo, esperando a que apareciera el pokémon al que debía enfrentarse, volvió a sentirse con miedo.  
-Alakazam… -Anabel se escuchaba preocupada, pero pronto puso una cara llena de decisión -¡Hey, Alakazam! –su pokémon volteó a verla –No tengas miedo, sé que podrás derrotarlo, no importa qué pokémon sea… Y recuerda, estamos haciendo esto para poder atrapar al maldito que robó a Snorlax, ¿le recuerdas? –el pokémon psíquico asintió, apretando con fuerza las cucharas que tenía en las manos –Así que no tengas miedo, ¡eres muy fuerte! ¡Yo sé que podrás vencerlo!

Aleteando con mucha fuerza, un Dragonite entró al campo de batalla. Anabel y Alakazam le miraron volar en círculos sobre ellos, como si les retara a hacerlo bajar. Le divisaron aletear, casi mofándose de ellos. El pokémon psíquico de la joven miró de forma desafiante al robusto dragón, el cuál echó a reír, burlándose de la incapacidad de Alakazam para volar.  
-¡Tú puedes, Alakazam! ¡Demuéstrale qué tan fuerte eres! –animó Anabel; Alakazam parecía estar lleno de energía nuevamente

Su primer ataque fue Psíquico. Alakazam levantó sus brazos, y sus cucharas comenzaron a doblarse frenéticamente. Pronto, Dragonite fue envuelto en un aura azul, el cual parecía aprisionarle y apretarle fuertemente. Elburlón dragón comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, y, cuando Alakzam movió sus brazos, como si fuera a tirar un pesado bulto, Dragonite fue lanzado hacia la pared. En el estrepitoso golpe, el dragón pareció aturdido.

El siguiente movimiento fue por parte del rival. Levantándose torpemente, sus ojos parecían lucir un enojo inusual para un pokémon. Batió sus alas, ascendiendo nuevamente. Cuando estuvo a una altura considerable, sus alas comenzaron a colorearse en un tono metálico. Anabel supo que estaba a punto de usar Ala de Acero. Bajando en picada para golpear a Alakazam, el psíquico se protegió con sus brazos, cruzándolos frente a él. El golpe le hizo retroceder unos centímetros, pero seguía de pie para luchar. Dragonite sobrevoló el área nuevamente.

Concentrándose, y cerrando los ojos, Alakazam centró su energía con el movimiento Paz Mental. Dragonite vio esto como una oportunidad, y se lanzó al ataque, con Golpe Cuerpo. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a Alakazam y a sí mismo por unos segundos.

Resintiendo el golpe, Alakazam se levantó. Su cuerpo brilló con un tono dorado, desapareciendo sus heridas con Recuperación. Esto enfureció a Dragonite, quien, una vez más, se lanzó al ataque. Sus ojos brillaron con un color rojo durante su furia, al igual que su cuerpo y comenzó a mover su cola violentamente. Alakazam le detuvo nuevamente, levantando sus cucharas y contrarrestando con Psíquico. E detuvo a mitad del vuelo, y cuando dobló sus cucharas con su fuerza psíquica, Dragonite se retorció de dolor. Lo tuvo así por un tiempo considerable, hasta que se decidió a lanzarlo contra la pared.

Adolorido, Dragonite intentó levantarse nuevamente. Si todo lo demás le había fallado, intentaría un movimiento más. Cuando estuvo de pie, abrió su hocico. Lentamente, una esfera naranja se formó. Lanzando el ataque, de la esfera se desprendió un rayo naranja. Alakazam volvió a cruzar sus brazos, ésta vez creando un campo protector a su alrededor. El Híper Rayo hizo contacto con la defensa de Alakazam, sin causar daño alguno. Al ver que su ataque había resultado inútil, el dragón volvió a desplomarse sobre el suelo, jadeando.

Como golpe final, Alakazam golpeó dos veces sus cucharas. Poniéndolas frente a él, otra esfera de energía, igual que la que Dragonite materializó unos minutos antes, se formó. Su Híper Rayo dio de lleno contra el débil dragón, dejándolo fuera de combate al instante.

Alakazam volteó a ver a Anabel, quien estaba sorprendida con la fuerza de su propio pokémon. Acercándose a ella, el pokémon la hizo levitar con sus poderes psíquicos, en un pequeño y amigable juego. Anabel comenzó a reír al verlo tan animado.

* * *

Greta sintió un escalofrío al ver el lugar. Sólo visitaba esa instalación cuando iba acompañada, porque, a pesar de que mantenía una buena relación de amistad con Brandon, la Pirámide Batalla le daba miedo. Tal vez por lo estrafalaria que se le hacía, o simplemente era porque, más allá de los braseros que iluminaban el salón principal, había una completa oscuridad que no parecía tener fin.  
-¡Brandon! –gritó -¡Cuando salga de aquí, me las pagarás!

Comenzó a escucharse como si alguien soplara un micrófono. Greta se abrazó a sí misma, casi temblando.  
-_¡Bienvenida, Greta, a la Pirámide Batalla! Supongo que has de conocer muy bien las reglas de éste lugar  
_-Puedes apostar que no  
-_Así que no explicaré de qué va todo esto  
_-Urgh…

En la grabación, él rió, incomodando a Greta.  
_-¡Sólo bromeaba! Pirámide Batalla nunca ha sido mi favorita, toda esa oscuridad, esos laberintos cambiantes, los pokémon salvajes, entrenadores que salen de la nada… aunque debo admitir que Brandon se lució con ello… en fin, ya sabes, llega hasta la cima de la pirámide, y podrás encontrar una agradable sorpresa. Si vences al pokémon que te espera allá arriba, podrás recuperarlo_ –rió, casi malévolamente –_Si es que puedes…_

Cortando comunicación con ella, Greta comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, casi encogiéndose del temor. Mientras caminaba, maldecía su suerte por ser quien debería subir la pirámide. El problema no era el laberinto, ni los pokémon, ni las batallas sorpresa. El problema era la oscuridad. Le daba pena admitirlo, pero a su edad seguía temiéndole a la oscuridad. Sintiendo desde su pokébola el temor de Greta, Heracross se liberó por sí solo. Lo repentino de su aparición asustó a la muchacha, quien gritó al verlo al final de las escaleras. Heracross tembló al escuchar su grito, y, en el momento y completamente asustado, también gritó.  
-¡No hagas eso otra vez aquí! –gritó, dándole un golpe a puño cerrado en la cabeza -¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

Heracross no se inmutó por el golpe, pero seguía aturdido por los gritos y el eco.  
-Bueno, ya que estás aquí… subamos juntos. Es mejor que ir sola…

Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta. Heracross empujó, abriéndola, y entró primero, pero Greta se quedó de pie, mirando los braseros y las estatuas. El pokémon bicho no tuvo más que jalarla del brazo.  
-¡No! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Ve tú solo! ¡Yo te espero aquí! –gritó, oponiendo resistencia

Heracross siguió jalando hasta meterla al oscuro laberinto, y rápidamente cerró para evitar el escape de su entrenadora. Greta no veía nada, y su camino era guiado por Heracross. Si pudiera ver la expresión de su pokémon, vería lo estoico que se encontraba.  
-Heracross, ¿conoces éste lugar?, ¿Sabes al menos por dónde vas caminando? –el pokémon emitió un sonido, asintiendo en la oscuridad -¿Cómo no te asusta estar aquí? No podemos ver por dónde vamos… y francamente, eso me asusta…

Juntos escalaron la profunda oscuridad de la pirámide. Tras varios intentos de escape, Heracross pudo convencer a Greta que la oscuridad no era tan mala. Por unos instantes, a la chica le daban brotes de intrepidez, y lideraba el camino, pese a no saber a dónde se dirigían.

Finalmente, tras varias horas de interminable escalada, llegaron a la cima. Heracross y Greta parecían cegados por la luz de la tarde, cerrando sus ojos instintivamente.  
-¡Al fin! –estaba alegre -¡Salimos de ese maldito lugar!

Comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, mientras Heracross observaba algo incómodo. De pronto, sin avisar, una fuerza invisible levantó a Greta. Agitada, y asustada, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente.  
-¡Ah! ¡Brandon, te mataré cuando te vea!

De pronto, sintió cómo la soltaban, y cayó al suelo de sentón. Con lo fuerte del golpe, se lastimó un tobillo. Heracross pareció advertir a la fuerza extraña, e intentó seguirle el rastro. En el cielo, se hizo visible poco a poco lo que había tomado a Greta: un Gengar. Con una risa burlona, el pokémon permaneció flotando.  
-¡Debe ser el Gengar de la Fábrica! –ella y su pokémon se miraron en confabulación -¡Es hora de traerlo de vuelta!

Gengar se lanzó primero con Puño Sombra. Agitando su brazo, lanzó un puñetazo al aire, y una tenue aura negra se hizo cada vez más visible, dando forma a un puño negruzco. El ataque hizo contacto con Heracross, recibiéndolo en la cabeza.  
-¡Heracross, utiliza Aguante!

El pokémon bicho se inclinó para enfrente, concentrando su energía para aguantar cualquier golpe que se avecinara. Gengar volvió a reírse, puso sus manos hacia enfrente, creando una esfera negra, la cual lanzó con fuerza hacia el pokémon azul.  
-¡Doble Equipo!

Corrió, evadiendo el ataque que se estrelló en el suelo. Mientras corría, se desprendieron copias de él, y comenzaron a correr en círculos para confundir a Gengar. Sin saber a cuál golpear, escupió un líquido morado hacia los Heracross que pudo, aunque no logró dañar al verdadero Heracross.  
-¡Tuvimos suerte de que esa Bomba Lodo no nos golpeara! –las diversas copias de Heracross asintieron -¡Danza Espada, Heracross!

El cuerno del pokémon brilló, y emitió un fuerte grito de batalla. Poco impresionado con el movimiento del pokémon, Gengar rió fuertemente. Volvió a usar Bola Sombra, esta vez dirigido a Greta. Heracross notó justo a tiempo la dirección del ataque, y corrió a defender a su herida entrenadora, la cual no podía ni pararse para irse a otro lugar. Heracross y sus múltiples copias se pararon frente a Greta para protegerla, activando Protección. El ataque hizo impacto con el campo de energía de Heracross, manteniendo a salvo a Greta. Las copias del pokémon desaparecieron.  
-Gracias, Heracross…

Gengar desapareció en el aire, apareciendo detrás de Heracross. Lo tomó por sorpresa cuando le dio tal lengüetazo que terminó por paralizarlo. Paralizado, y con mucha dificultad de movimiento, Heracross dio un fuerte respiro, relajándose en un uso de Corpulencia. En otro intento por molestarlo, Gengar se acercó nuevamente al pokémon bicho, propinándole otro lengüetazo.

Feliz con haberlo paralizado y con molestarlo nuevamente, flotó hacia Greta, levantándola del suelo una vez más. Greta comenzó a hacer un escándalo, y más cuando el pokémon fantasma la llevó flotando por el contorno de la pirámide, casi como si le amenazara con tirarla. Desde tan alto, ni un pokémon podría sobrevivir a la caída.

Observando con cuidado los movimientos de Gengar, Heracross pareció concentrarse. También tenía miedo de lo que Gengar pudiera hacerle a su entrenadora, y por eso mismo debía actuar rápido. Paralizado, intentó usar Danza Espada nuevamente, pero el achaque se lo impidió.

Gengar comenzó a dar vueltas, sosteniendo a Greta de ambos pies. A la chica comenzó a darle un mareo intenso, y sintió toda la sangre yéndosele a la cabeza. Gengar comenzó a aflojar su agarre, y Greta gritó.

Tomando pronta acción, Heracross corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dando un salto muy alto. Durante el salto, su cuerno comenzó a brillar en un aura blanca. Gengar sólo sintió el fuerte golpe con el inmenso cuerno de Heracross, el cual fue suficiente para hacerlo caer. Gengar soltó a Greta, y la chica comenzó a caer al mismo tiempo que el pokémon fantasma y que su propio pokémon. En un veloz y valiente movimiento por su parte, Heracross jaló a Greta, abrazándola para protegerla del impacto. Justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, Heracross extendió uno de sus brazos, y detuvo un fuerte impacto. Abrazada de su pokémon, y algo eufórica, Greta volvió a gritar  
-¡Eso fue genial! ¡Deberíamos hacerlo una vez más!

* * *

Lucy esperaba pacientemente apoyada en una pared. El inmenso salón principal de la Torre de Batalla se encontraba vacío, lo cual ayudaba a que la mujer no se sintiera nerviosa. Meditando con los ojos cerrados, casi a punto de dormirse por la calma, fue alertada cuando escuchó unos golpeteos a un micrófono.  
-_1… 2… 3… probando 1… 2… 3…_ -siguió otro par de golpeteos, y se escuchó cómo el hombre se aclaraba la garganta –_Oh, mi Lucy… no sabes qué tan feliz me encuentro al grabar esto para ti. ¡Incluso podría cantar una canción!_ –hubo otra pausa, y una risa nerviosa –La dama de rojo está bailando conmigo, mejilla con mejilla, no hay nadie aquí, sólo tú y yo –entonó, y después rió, con modestia; Lucy hizo una mueca de completo desagrado –_Oh, sería mejor cantarte en persona… Parece ser que me estoy desviando mucho del tema, así que dejaré el romanticismo para después. Tú, que sabes todo del Battle Frontier, debes conocer el sencillo funcionamiento de la aburrida y bien ponderada Torre de Batalla. Ya sabes, ir subiendo pisos, derrotando entrenadores pero, con sólo un pokémon. No te preocupes, ellos también usarán sólo uno. Quise darte el lugar más sencillo para que no te canses con pruebas insulsas, mi querida Lucy… Y también, quise dejarte a un pokémon muy, muy tranquilo. Llega hasta ese pokémon, cariño. Yo sé que puedes_

Al final de la grabación, Lucy se sintió extrañamente azorada. Con el orgullo completamente embarrado de vergüenza ajena, caminó con su característica elegancia hacia uno de los elevadores para comenzar el reto de la inmensa Torre de Batalla. Adentro del elevador, mientras subía al piso donde sería su reto, liberó a su fiel Seviper. Al estar afuera de su pokébola, Seviper comenzó a ondear su cola en señal de alegría.  
-¿Por qué tan contento? –preguntó Lucy al pokémon; Seviper siseó entusiastamente –No me digas que escuchaste lo que ese imbécil dijo… -el pokémon asintió

El elevador se detuvo, mientras Lucy se sonrojó al saber que incluso Seviper estaba burlándose de ella por lo del tipo de la grabación. Salieron del elevador: ella bastante torpe en sus movimientos por la vergüenza y Seviper arrastrándose a su lado. Su primera batalla de muchas iniciaría en corto, y si quería avanzar sin contratiempos, debía calmarse.

Tras varias horas luchando contra entrenadores virtuales, los cuales consideró incluso inferiores a muchos entrenadores reales, Lucy y Seviper llegaron al piso donde lucharían contra el pokémon sorpresa. Incluso adentro del elevador podían escuchar el rugido del pokémon y sus fuertes aleteos. Lucy se quedó callada, y su temor infundado pronto tuvo una razón cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Mirando al pokémon volar en círculos, sus ojos, llenos de terror, le siguieron.  
-¡Lo sabía! ¡Salamence!

Al notarles, Salamence rugió una vez más, casi ensordecedoramente. Lucy se cubrió los oídos, mientras Seviper siseaba, intentando parecer amenazante para el pokémon dragón. Una vez que se calló, la Frontier Brain miró a su pokémon, intentando transmitirle confianza.  
-¡Seviper, será mejor que terminemos con esto rápido! –Seviper se lanzó al campo de batalla, y miró a Salamence aletear a su alrededor -¡Comienza con Tóxico!

Seviper abrió su hocico, y comenzó a lanzar un líquido morado hacia Salamence. El dragón esquivó con gracia el chorro venenoso por unos segundos, pero comenzó a sentir un ardor en un ala. Con sólo una pequeña mancha, estaba destinado a sufrir los efectos del veneno por el resto de la batalla. Lucy esbozó una sonrisa, pero Salamence se veía furioso. Volando en picada hacia el Seviper, alistó su cola para contraatacar con Cola de Acero.  
-¡Muy bien, Seviper! ¡Enrédate en la cola de Salamence cuando esté cerca de ti!

Salamence dio un giro en el aire, con su cola lista para atacar. Con un salto veloz, Seviper se posicionó sobre el dragón, e inclinándose, se enredó justamente en la cola de Salamence, tomándolo por sorpresa.  
-¡Ahora, Triturar!

Los colmillos de Seviper se alargaron, y mordió con fuerza la espalda de Salamence, quien rugió de dolor. Intentando quitarse de encima a la serpiente, Salamence comenzó a dar piruetas toscas y peligrosas en el aire, lo cual sólo provocaba que las mandíbulas de Seviper se hicieran más justas a su piel. En un último intento, voló hacia el techo, queriendo golpear con fuerza su espalda y por consiguiente a Seviper. Al notar esto, Lucy dio otra orden.  
-¡Ahora baja!

La serpiente escuchó, y saltó intrépidamente. Salamence se dio de lleno contra el techo, rompiendo un par de lámparas en el proceso y aturdiéndose. Cansado por el veneno y adolorido por los mordiscos, Salamence bajó al piso, respirando con fuerza.  
-¡Cola de Acero!

Ondeando su cola, Seviper se lanzó nuevamente al ataque. Al ver la brillante cola de Seviper, Salamence se dio la vuelta y contrarrestó con un coletazo que mandó a volar a la serpiente. Lucy gruñó, a pesar de que el veneno volvió a causar estragos en el dragón. La pequeña mancha de veneno que había caído en su ala era más grande, y se extendía con rapidez.  
-Tucker entrenó muy bien a ese pokémon… -se dijo a sí misma, observando desafiantemente al dragón -¡Seviper, Colmillo Veneno!

Arrastrándose con velocidad, Seviper abrió su hocico nuevamente, esta vez derramando un líquido morado de sus colmillos. Su ataque paró en el cuello de Salamence, y presionó con fuerza. Esto hizo que el dragón levanta el vuelo nuevamente, moviendo el cuello en un intento por soltar a Seviper. Teniendo éxito en su intento, alcanzó a sentir como la serpiente lo liberaba. Se tambaleó en el aire, presa del efecto de Tóxico. Recuperando rápidamente su movimiento, voló en picada hacia el pokémon venenoso, alistando sus garras, las cuales adquirieron un brillo verdoso. Hizo contacto, mandando a Seviper hasta el extremo del campo de batalla.

Los dos pokémon comenzaron a notarse más y más cansados, y Lucy supo que tenía que apresurarse a terminar con la batalla.  
-¡Seviper, usa Cola de Acero una vez más!

Volvió a lanzarse contra Salamence, ondeando su cola. Salamence no tuvo tiempo de moverse, y fue abofeteado con la punta de la cola del Seviper. El golpe lo lanzó al suelo por unos instantes. Se sintió como si estuviera perdiendo el conocimiento lentamente, y aún así, quiso intentar un movimiento más. Con la poca energía que le quedaba, se remontó en el vuelo una vez más y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto, se lanzó hacia el suelo. A Lucy le pareció raro que Salamence no se lanzara contra Seviper, pero pronto entendería por qué.

El dragón se impulsó más, colocando sus patas de enfrente para un impacto mayor. Al hacer contacto con el suelo, el lugar comenzó a moverse violentamente. Algunas lámparas cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose estruendosamente. Lucy se mantuvo de pie maravillosamente, y Seviper sólo se asustó un poco por el movimiento repentino. Cuando el temblor terminó, Seviper cayó al suelo, algo aturdido, pero aún con energía. Caso contrario para Salamence que, con el veneno tan potente, perdió toda energía para luchar.

Con la batalla finalizada, la mujer suspiró aliviada. Caminó entre los destrozos del campo de batalla hacia su Seviper, al cual acarició cariñosamente en la cabeza.  
-Bien hecho, amigo –dijo mientras Seviper agitaba su cola en señal de felicidad; Lucy miró al inmenso dragón, el cual respiraba pesadamente –Ahora debemos curarlo, si no, Tucker nos reclamará

Seviper asintió mientras su entrenadora le sonreía en confabulación.

* * *

Tucker se rascó la cabeza. De las siete instalaciones que el Battle Frontier ofrecía, ¿por qué ese lugar? Se asqueó al sentir un olor a sudor, y, si hubiera alguien cerca de ahí, estaría quejándose sin parar. Esa era su razón para no acercarse nunca al Dojo de Batalla.  
-Esa Greta, debería poner más empeño a la limpieza de éste lugar. Y estos adornos son de tan mal gusto… Esa planta no está bien ahí porque no es de sombra, y ése tapete es tan anticuado… ¡Ah! ¡Qué horror! ¡El papel de esa puerta se está desgarrando! Esto es un ejercicio del mal gusto, tendré que llenar una queja anónima… -miró a su alrededor, buscando algo -¡No es posible! No tiene ni siquiera un buzón de quejas y sugerencias… ¡Éste lugar está completamente mal!

Su berrinche se vio interrumpido con un sonido estático. Tucker concentró toda su atención en el comunicado.  
-_¡Tucker! ¡Bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla! Así es, ¡estás en el Dojo de Batalla! Sabía que éste lugar no te encantaría, y por ello me dije_ "Hey, hay que hacer que Tucker entre ahí, para ver qué pasa". S_upongo que ni siquiera sabes cómo son las cosas en éste sitio, y no te culpo, yo tampoco me acercaría… digo, el olor a hombre sudado me da… no sé… me da ñañaras… Claro, no es que yo tampoco sude, pero al menos me cuido_ –Tucker dio un golpeteo rítmico con un pie, aburrido por la grabación –_Otra vez estoy desviándome del tema, no sé qué tengo que hoy estoy muy platicador. En el Dojo, tienes que luchar contra entrenadores, como en cualquier otro lado. Aquí el problema recae en que sólo tienes tres turnos para vencer al pokémon del rival, y si no lo haces, recaerá en la decisión del juez. Un juez virtual, por supuesto. Las categorías son "Mentalidad", los ataques que usa el pokémon, "Talento", la precisión de los ataques y "Cuerpo", que es cómo se encuentra el pokémon al final de la batalla. Cuidado, porque sólo podrás usar a un pokémon durante todo lo que dure el reto. Así que ve, y disfruta de las batallas de un grupo de machos_

Con una sonora risa, la grabación terminó. Tucker disintió con la cabeza. Las estúpidas burlas del tipo de blanco dejaron de ser graciosas cuando decidió meterlo ahí. Caminó hacia la puerta de papel rota, y sin importarle, la atravesó, rompiendo totalmente el débil papel. Al menos Greta tendría que cambiar ese horrible papel.

Sus primeras batallas al lado de Swampert se le hicieron sencillas, pero conforme avanzaba, notó que los entrenadores virtuales se hacían más y más fuertes. Aún así, no quiso mostrar cansancio o preocupación, a pesar de que podía hacerlo si quería. Pero quería parecer perfecto, incluso frente a simples hologramas.

El último pokémon de la tarde en ese lugar apareció. Estaba en su elemento, y Tucker lo sabía cuando le vio entrar tan indiferente al campo de batalla. El pequeño cuerpo negro del pokémon se veía tan distinguido, y resaltaba entre lo burdo del lugar.  
-_¡Swampert vs Umbreon!_ –gritó la voz electrónica del juez computarizado -_¡Empiecen!_  
-Pobre Umbreon… tan pequeño y frágil… me dolerá más a mi hacerte daño que a ti recibirlo –Swampert parecía aguantar una risita -¡Swampert, Demolición!

El enorme pokémon corrió, y dio un gran salto. Alzó su brazo, mientras su mano desprendía una luz blanca. Dio un fuerte manotazo a Umbreon, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Swampert dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose del pequeño pokémon. Ahora era el turno de Umbreon, quien se levantó con cuidado. Dio un par de pasitos hacia atrás, y movió su cola de un lado para otro. Ésta forma de alistarse para el ataque provocó ternura tanto en Tucker como en Swampert. Sus rostros de adoración se quitaron cuando Umbreon dio un salto impulsado hacia Swampert, empujándolo con una fuerza casi sobrenatural. Incluso en el ataque, Umbreon se causó daño y Swampert cayó al suelo por el impulso de Umbreon. El golpe lo dejó medio aturdido, pero se estabilizó con velocidad. El primer turno había terminado.

Tucker miró al pequeño pokémon, sorprendido por la fuerza del ataque.  
-Huh, por lo visto es más fuerte de lo que parece… -dio una sonrisa de suficiencia, y aplaudió una vez, encantado con lo que estaba viendo -¡Swampert, enséñale lo que es un golpe de verdad! ¡Puño Hielo!

Umbreon se lanzó primero al ataque, golpeando con fuerza en un veloz movimiento, Ataque Rápido. Este movimiento sólo hizo tambalear un poco a Swampert, a diferencia del Doble Filo. Mientras se daba la vuelta para atacar a Umbreon, alzó su puño, el cual despidió un aura gélida y un brillo azulado. En medio de su giro, movió su puño, golpeando a Umbreon en el cuerpo, rompiendo la madera del campo de batalla y hundiendo su puño y por consiguiente a Umbreon. El segundo turno había terminado.

Con una tierna gracia, Umbreon empujó la mano de Swampert para salir. Swampert quitó su mano, y retrocedió para permitirle salir. Nuevamente, tanto Tucker como Swampert se emocionaron al ver a Umbreon salir del hoyo y agitar su cabecita, moviendo sus orejitas.  
-¡Le preguntaré a Greta si quiere intercambiar pokémon conmigo! –Swampert asintió, emocionado

El último movimiento de Umbreon fue Rayo de Confusión. Sus ojos brillaron en una tonalidad roja que hipnotizó por completo a Swampert. Con un destello de esa luz proveniente de sus ojos, Swampert comenzó a tambalearse, completamente confundido.  
-¡Swampert! –gritó Tucker, el pokémon dio manotazos a su alrededor -¡Espabila, Swampert! ¡Estamos cerca de ganarle, lo sé! ¡Usa Golpe Cuerpo!

Mareado, sin saber hacia dónde apuntar, Swampert se paró frente a su entrenador. Encarándole, gruñó con fiereza. Presintiendo lo peor, Tucker quiso quitarse de ahí, pero estaba lleno de pánico. Era la primera vez que Swampert se giraba tan amenazante hacia él durante una confusión. Y cuando saltó para ejecutar el ataque, Tucker se sorprendió al verlo hacer una señal de complicidad: Swampert parecía susurrar, como pidiéndole que no se preocupara y que le siguiera el juego. Sin más, el pokémon dio un salto hacia atrás, impulsado por sus patas. Umbreon sólo vio el gigantesco cuerpo cayendo sobre él, y de una, fue aplastado por Swampert. El tercer turno había terminado.

Se escuchó el sonido del gong, proveniente del juez virtual. El veredicto estaba listo.  
-_¡Mentalidad, el estilo de ataque del pokémon! ¡Un empate! ¡Talento, la precisión del pokémon! ¡Empate! ¡Cuerpo, el pokémon con más vitalidad al final del combate! ¡Punto para Swampert! Por decisión del juez, ¡Swampert es el ganador!_

Al escuchar el resultado, Tucker y Swampert saltaron de alegría. Con ambos distraídos, Umbreon y su enojo le hicieron mirar con recelo al entrenador. Se lanzó hacia él, con Ataque Rápido, derribándolo. Reaccionando, Swampert lanzó un chorro de agua a una presión muy fuerte, empujando al pequeño pokémon negro, dejándolo sin energías para pararse.  
-Pero qué mal perdedor… -comentó el rimbombante Frontier Brain, levantándose del suelo; Swampert asintió solemnemente

* * *

Brandon esperó con tranquilidad en la recepción del Domo de Batalla. Estaba calmado, dejándose llevar por el himno del Battle Frontier que sonaba en esos momentos en las bocinas que había en el lugar. Debía admitir que, en música de espera para ambientar y no aburrir a los entrenadores, Tucker era, realmente, un as. Silbando en conjunto con la canción, y caminando de un lado para otro, el hombre se sintió despreocupado pese a estar en una situación algo difícil. En primera, los eventos con el misterioso mago blanco, y en segunda, y quizá más importante, las cosas que sentía cuando estaba con la chica que no recordaba mucho de su pasado. Fijando su vista hacia el techo, su mirada tenía un toque de nostalgia y preocupación. Apenas pudo percibir cuando entre la música, se escucharon unos soplidos a un micrófono.  
-_¡Listo! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Si no me equivoco, quien está ahí es Brandon! ¿Todo bien con tu amada? ¡Ja, yo también sé lo que se siente estar enamorado de alguien! Así que te entiendo, mi amigo. Y bueno, a lo que voy… ¡Domo de Batalla es un lugar donde podrás experimentar batallas en una modalidad de torneo! Sé que te encantará saber exactamente contra qué cosa te enfrentas. No quisiera quitarte más tiempo, porque bueno, no les digas esto a los otros, pero me caes algo bien. Podrás llevar a tus tres pokémon, pero sólo podrás seleccionar a uno para cada batalla. No te preocupes, que todos los entrenadores virtuales usarán uno también. ¿Listo? ¡Adelante, retador!_

Increíblemente para él, lo único que le incómodo del discurso del hombre fue que, inclusive un peligroso desconocido sabía de su recién descubierta atracción por la chica. Sacudiendo de su mente la imagen de Eileen, apenado y sonrojado caminó hacia el pasillo que daba a los camerinos para entrenadores.

Entrando al primero que vio, y dándole igual porque todos los cuartos de espera eran idénticos, tomó un respiro. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que luchaba en ese campo de batalla, pero si la primera vez que sentía, tal vez como sus otros compañeros, cómo el peso del mundo se posaba sobre sus hombros.

Revisó en la pantalla la información del primer entrenador al que se enfrentaría, pero poco le importaba saber que los pokémon del rival eran Vileplume, Ditto y Bellosom.  
-Meh, qué importa, sólo lucharé sin tener que revisar qué cosa van a usar, esto no tiene nada de divertido

Sonó una alarma suave, que le indicaba que tenía que salir a luchar.

Después de montones de batallas, Brandon sintió que la garganta le raspaba por gritar tantas órdenes. Y qué decir de sus Regis, que probablemente estarían sumamente cansados. Estaba a minutos de enfrentarse al pokémon que el mago había dejado para él. Recordando que podía revisar la información del siguiente rival a vencer, quiso ver si podía saber antes de tiempo a qué pokémon se enfrentaría. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en la tarjeta de información aparecían signos de interrogación. Tendría que esperar para saber a quién se enfrentaría.  
-Da igual que pokémon sea –dijo, confiado –Regirock podrá contra el fácilmente

Sin esperar la alarma, salió al campo de batalla. Se permitió el ser arrogante por unos momentos, y caminó con orgullo. Sin embargo, hasta la cara le cambió cuando, al ver hacia el campo de batalla, vio al sonriente mago blanco y a su Hypno junto a él. Y, sosteniéndole con cuidado, el misterioso hombre estaba cargando el inconsciente cuerpo de Eileen. Enfurecido, Brandon corrió al encuentro del criminal. Su heroico gesto se quedó en intento, pues chocó contra una pared invisible. El hombre de blanco rió al ver sus fútiles intentos de atravesar la barrera mágica. Intentó en otros ángulos, pero la cosa seguía igual.

-¿Te gusta? Es Barrera. Dudo mucho que puedas atravesarla  
-¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Déjala en paz! –golpeó con su puño la barrera; el otro hombre volvió a reírse  
-Oh, así que después de todo sí te preocupa ésta chica, mira lo que son las cosas, yo lo decía en broma. No te preocupes, no tiene nada. Un par de bofetadas y, pow, cayó –Brandon volvió a aporrear el muro invisible, ésta vez haciendo que la pared temblara –Yikes, eso sí no me lo tenía esperado... Parece que estoy motivándote a que me encuentres al final del reto  
-Estás motivándome a que te mate –dio un fuerte empujón con la palma de su mano, haciendo que la barrera temblara nuevamente  
-All fired up and ready to go! –gritó –No te preocupes, la voy a cuidar muy bien hasta que llegues. ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho en lo que te esperamos! –volteó a ver a Hypno, y el pokémon se alistó para irse -¡Hypno, dejemos que se enfrente contra el pokémon especial de éste lugar!

Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ésta vez sin usar alguna bola de humo. Debajo de sus manos, Brandon sintió la barrera desaparecer, y retiró sus manos. Ahora estaba furioso.

La grabación que el mago tenía preparada para la última batalla se inició. Incluso se ocupó de poner el audio de personas animando. Con un público inexistente, comenzó a narrar.  
-¡Bienvenidos al Domo de Batalla! Para esta tarde, les tenemos preparada una batalla muy especial. Sin más que decir ¡Demos la bienvenida a Brandon, el Rey de la Pirámide!

Los gritos de la audiencia que había grabado sonaron más animados, y Brandon tomó su puesto en un extremo del campo de batalla.  
-Y ahora, ¿Qué pokémon se encargará de destrozar a nuestro querido Frontier Brain? ¡Un aplauso fuerte para Snorlax!

El pesado pokémon apareció. Sus pasos eran lo suficientemente pesados como para causar un pequeño temblor cada que caminaba. Regirock se liberó frente a su entrenador, y tomó una posición de batalla cuando vio a Snorlax.  
-¡Demolición!

Impulsado, Regirock levantó el brazo con el que iba a atacar. Snorlax ni siquiera se movió, y no parecía quejarse cuando recibió el golpe en la cabeza. Simplemente empujó a Regirock con su enorme barriga. El pokémon de roca retrocedió unos centímetros, y parecía seguir como si nada. Snorlax golpeteó su estómago con mucha fuerza, la necesaria que le hizo abrir los ojos unos segundos.  
-Nada mal… usar Tambor para subir su ataque… ¡Regirock, usa Golpe Cuerpo!

Regirock empujó con fuerza la enorme figura de Snorlax. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer por un desbalance, pero el pokémon logró equilibrarse. Con el ánimo encendido, Snorlax contraatacó con Mega Puño. Con su puño brillando en color blanco, asestó un fuerte golpe en el gigante de roca, haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros. Sin más, Snorlax se tumbó en el campo de batalla y se echó a dormir. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar mientras roncaba. A pesar de que despertaría en cualquier momento, ésta era una oportunidad que no debían perder.  
-¡Puño Certero!

Con la enorme roca al final de su brazo, Regirock arremetió con fuerza, haciendo rodar a Snorlax en su sueño. Toda la energía que el pokémon recuperó parecía irse con ese fuerte ataque. Sin embargo, Snorlax despertó, y mientras lo hacía alistó su puño para un ataque más. Se levantó, jadeando y molesto por haber sido despertado. Corrió hacia Regirock, y le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo caer. Su Puño Dinámico fue todo uno éxito cuando los puntos en la cara de Regirock cambiaron de su usual amarillo a rojo. Estaba confundido.

Con su pokémon confundido y probablemente con poca energía para luchar, y con Snorlax mirándole sumamente molesto, Brandon estaba en problemas. Y más cuando Regirock logró levantarse por sí solo.

Desorientado, Regirock no sabía qué hacer. Se movía erráticamente, y corrió hasta toparse contra el muro. Ahí usó Demolición, haciendo honor al nombre del ataque, deshaciendo la pared con facilidad.

Ocupado viendo el daño que su pokémon había causado, Brandon no notó a Snorlax acercándose a él, hasta que el pokémon lo levantó con sus enormes brazos. Sin sobresaltarse, intentó zafarse del agarre del pokémon, pero cada que lo intentaba Snorlax lo agitaba. Acercando al hombre hacia él, Snorlax comenzó a olfatearle y acto seguido, comenzó a lamerle las mejillas. Regirock seguía confundido, pero alcanzó a escuchar las risas de su entrenador mientras Snorlax le hacía cosquillas. Enojado, volteó para alcanzar a ver. Los puntos en su cara brillaron con un rojo intenso, esta vez molesto. Su cuerpo adquirió un suave brillo azulado, y el escombro de la pared comenzó a levantarse. Con un movimiento de su brazo, las rocas fueron lanzadas a Snorlax. Las rocas golpearon el cuerpo del pokémon, violentamente. Liberó de su agarre al entrenador, el cual aprovechó para escapar. Soltándose, se alejó de Snorlax antes de que volviera a levantarse. Pero ya no lo hizo.  
-Regirock, ¿eso fue Fuerza Bruta? –su pokémon emitió unos sonidos, como diciendo que sí –Bien hecho

Miró los destrozos causados por su pokémon. La billetera le dolería más de que lo que le dolerían los golpes de Tucker. Un rugido fuerte comenzó a escucharse afuera del Domo. La curiosidad les hizo salir del edificio, y divisar a un pokémon verde, de dos metros de altura, esperándoles afuera.

* * *

Spenser miró con curiosidad lo que había en la Fábrica de Batalla. Era su primera vez en el lugar, puesto que nunca salía de su Palacio y la única instalación que visitaba era la de Anabel, y hasta eso sólo cuando había alguna reunión que le interesara. Esta vez no hubo grabación alguna, si no una visita especial por parte del mago. Apareciendo detrás de él con ayuda de Hypno, y casi en silencio, el hombre de blanco resistió las ganas de gritar de emoción. Aclarando su garganta, llamó la atención del anciano.  
-¡Spenser! –gritó cuando el viejo volteó -¡Le gusta el lugar! Pensé que le resultaría interesante, como mínimo  
-Sí… algo… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué está haciendo esto?  
-Sí, puede, pero me temo que no puedo responderle eso. Permítame explicarle las cosas que se hacen en éste lugar. Usted deberá elegir un pokémon de entre los que se le ofrecerán. De entre esos seis, elija solamente uno. Pero no se preocupe, podrá cambiarlo cuando encuentre uno que le convenza más. Es muy diferente a lo que usted hace en su palacio, pero… -pareció pensar en algo seriamente, pero por el bien de su plan, decidió no hacerlo –No, no puedo dejarlo usar a su propio pokémon… discúlpeme… -luchó nuevamente contra su idea –Está bien, si así lo desea, puede usar a uno de sus pokémon, pero solamente durante un set, cuando ningún pokémon que se le ofrezca le parezca adecuado, ¿está bien?

Avanzó hacia una de las puertas junto a su pokémon, e indicó a Spenser que le siguiera. Accediendo, caminó cautelosamente. Fue conducido a una habitación, donde había estantes llenos de pokébolas y máquinas que no sabía para qué servían. El hombre de blanco le presentó una bandeja con seis pokébolas, y procedió a informarle qué pokémon había ahí.  
-Así que esa es su elección… -dijo el hombre después de un rato –Buena opción, Spenser

Dejó la bandeja en una de las mesas. Se quitó el sombrero, el cual le estaba acalorando. Ahí fue cuando Spenser notó algo familiar en el cabello y el roce de la mano del hombre sobre su negro cabello, pero no sabía exactamente qué era. Ese extraño sentimiento le seguiría por un buen rato.  
-Lo dejaré luchar, ahora mismo tengo que esperar a una persona en mi cálida cueva –sonrió, contento; chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que Hypno se alistara para marcharse -Nos vemos después

Lanzó su bola de humo para desaparecer.

Spenser se abrió camino entre los montones de entrenadores virtuales. Aunque al principio no entendía cómo era el proceso, pronto asimiló las cosas que tenía que hacer. Finalmente, y después de horas de batalla y varios intercambios, llegó al round final. Se quedó de pie, esperando a que el pokémon contra el cual lucharía apareciera.  
-Este lugar me parece muy extraño… ¿Cómo le hace Noland para cuidar a tantos pokémon?

Por la inmensa entrada vio como un enorme pokémon se arrastraba. Reconoció al instante al Milotic de Lucy. El elegante pokémon se deslizó por el suelo, yendo al otro extremo del campo de batalla. Spenser sonrió para sí mismo y lanzó su pokébola. El pokémon que usaría sería nada más y nada menos que su propio Slaking, tomando el consejo y permiso del criminal.  
-Aún así debo darte instrucciones de batalla, hermano –Slaking emitió un gruñido, aceptando las palabras del viejo Frontier Brain –Será rápido, tú no te preocupes

Spenser se concentró unos segundos, estaba pensando en qué movimientos usar y, una vez decidido, dictó el ataque a usar.  
-¡Utiliza Bostezo!

Slaking comenzó a bostezar. Abrió su enorme hocico, liberando unas pequeñas burbujas rosas que flotaron hacia Milotic. Las burbujas explotaron una a una en la cara del pokémon, adormeciéndolo un poco y causando que bostezara también.

Recuperándose del aletargamiento, Milotic lanzó un fuerte chorro de agua a Slaking, aunque el pokémon no se defendió, pareció, más que nada, disfrutar del agua que caía sobre él. Esto desconcertó a Milotic, porque el ataque, a pesar de ser una fuerte Hidrobomba, no dañó en nada a Slaking. Además, terminó bostezando, siendo presa del efecto del movimiento del perezoso pokémon.

Slaking se tumbó en el suelo, y acostado, se relajó. Milotic se lanzó contra Slaking, enredándose en su cuerpo para apresarlo con fuerza. Aunque el agarre de Milotic era fuerte, Slaking apenas y se inmutaba. De pronto, Milotic volvió a bostezar y esta vez, cayó dormido. Su cuerpo se aflojó, liberando a Slaking.  
-¡Es tu oportunidad, adelante con Retribución!

Libre del efecto de su propia habilidad, Ausente, se levantó, y mientras lo hacía, jaló el cuerpo durmiente de Milotic con él. Jalándolo de la cola, Slaking lo hizo girar, manejándolo como si fuera una cuerda débil. Con un exceso de violencia, lo azotó varias veces contra el suelo y, al terminar su ataque, lo dejó suavemente en el suelo.

Con eso la pelea había terminado. Para Spenser no era sorpresa el ver la descomunal fuerza de Slaking. Caminó hacia su pokémon, dándole las gracias con una educada reverencia. El pokémon hizo lo mismo. Milotic yacía en el suelo, herido terriblemente, e inconsciente. Arrodillándose frente al pokémon, revisó sus heridas: Nada que él no pudiera tratar. Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de quién era el misterioso hombre de traje blanco. En sus recuerdos apenas podía distinguir su silueta, pero no había duda alguna: eran la misma persona.  
-No, muchacho, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

* * *

Después de la pronta desaparición del extraño, Eileen parecía estar en una encrucijada. ¿Debería buscar a los otros Frontier Brains?, ¿Debería ir tras la pista del extraño personaje? Apreciaba a todos los Frontier Brains, incluso a Lucy, aunque no se llevaran bien.  
-"Búscanos" ¿Dónde empezar a hacerlo?

Sus tres pokémon se liberaron frente a ella, los tres con una expresión seria. Parecían discutir algo entre los tres. Gale movió su brazo, haciendo que Eileen le siguiera instintivamente. El trío caminó, guiándola y haciéndole guardia mientras ella iba siguiéndoles.  
-Chicos, ustedes saben dónde está, ¿cierto? –Toto maulló afirmativamente -¡Esto es una gran noticia! ¡Tenemos que avisarle a Brandon!

Los tres se giraron para verla, parecían tener una expresión burlona. Eileen retrocedió, nerviosa, al verlos así.  
-Bueno es que… Es que él sabrá qué hacer, ¿no? –los tres parecieron no darle importancia a su excusa y asintieron para no hacerla quedar peor –Si es que recuerdan, uno de ustedes tiene que ir a avisarle

Gale pareció volver a discutir algo con Toto y George. Al finalizar, dio un paso al frente, ofreciéndose.  
-No sabemos en dónde pueda estar, así que tendrás que buscarlo –le dijo su entrenadora; comenzó a preocuparse por el bienestar del pokémon –Gale… ten mucho cuidado…

Tyranitar rugió, asegurándole que estaría bien. Tomó su camino para empezar a buscar al Frontier Brain, dejando atrás a Eileen y los otros dos pokémon.

Mirando a George, Eileen subió a su lomo, con mucho cuidado, mientras Toto hacía lo mismo. Sería más fácil buscar el área donde el hombre se encontraba si sobrevolaban la isla.  
-¡Adelante, George!

Batiendo sus enormes alas, el dragón levantó el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde recordaba que se resguardaba.

George bajó frente a una caverna que estaba cerca del muelle, Eileen reconoció el lugar por el mapa.  
-Cueva Artisan…

Bajó del lomo de su Salamence, y su Persian permaneció encima del pokémon dragón. Asomándose por la entrada de la cueva, Eileen sintió un fuerte escalofrío. George se asomó también, curioso por lo que sea que estuviera viendo.  
-Parece un lugar muy acorde a su personalidad… -susurró, observando lo oscuro que estaba –Será mejor entrar ahora, y encontrarlo para darle su merecido

Toto y George estaban de acuerdo con Eileen. Bajando del lomo de George, Toto guió el camino. Recordaba perfectamente el lugar, y se guiaba por el olfato cuando perdía el camino. Toto era un experto olfateador, y, al estar cerca del escondite del hombre, emitió un suave maullido, indicando a Eileen y a George la presencia del hombre.  
-¿Seguro que es aquí? –susurró; el pokémon asintió

Alcanzó a escuchar una voz, sea quien sea, estaba quejándose de que hacía falta un refrigerador en el escondite. Eileen se puso en alerta, y caminó con cuidado, pero no contaba con el oído agudo de Hypno. Escuchando sus pisadas, Hypno se acercó con cautela. El hombre de blanco, que estaba recostado en el suelo intentando dormir un poco, se extrañó a ver a su compañero en alerta.  
-¿Qué pasa, Hypno? –el pokémon intentó callar a su entrenador; entendiendo el gesto, el hombre bajó la voz –Ah… así que hay alguien…

Hypno movió su péndulo; cuando el objeto se impulsó a la izquierda, se escuchó un grito fuerte y cómo tres cuerpos se golpeaban contra la rocosa pared.  
-¡Muy bien! –se levantó rápido -¡Mantenlos ahí, Hypno!

Cerca de ahí, Eileen y sus tres pokémon estaban inmóviles. Podían gritar y pedir ayuda, pero no podían mover sus extremidades. Hypno llegó detrás de él, moviendo sus brazos, levantó a la entrenadora y a los pokémon, haciéndolos levitar frente al mago de blanco. El hombre sonrió, maravillado al verlos ahí.  
-¡Así que lograste encontrarme! No lo puedo creer, eres un prodigio de entrenador… Pero lamento decir que eres la primera en llegar, los Frontier Brains deben estar muy ocupados en las instalaciones en éstos momentos  
-¡Cuando me libere te voy a…!  
-Ay, tranquila… esto me recuerda tanto a la primera vez que te vi en la pirámide. Mira, coopera conmigo ésta vez, ¿quieres? Hazlo y te prometo que tu querido amigo no saldrá herido  
-¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes! Cuando Brandon te encuentre, te hará lamentar todo lo que estás haciendo…  
-Chica, si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo… -hizo una señal con la mano; Hypno palmoteó, haciéndolos caer –Muchacho, te dejo todo el trabajo… castiga su osadía con Psíquico

Hypno les había tomado por sorpresa, y estaban a punto de ser atacados con fiereza por el pokémon psíquico y su inmenso poder. Eileen sólo esperaba que los Frontier Brains se encontraran a salvo.


	23. Chapter 23

Reunido con el Tyranitar, Brandon estaba completamente desesperado; Gale lo notó mientras lo guiaba hacia la Cueva Taller. Detrás de ellos, Regirock iba en un lento paso, cargando a Snorlax.  
-Gale… discúlpame. Debí haber hecho algo para detenerlo… -el pokémon gruñó levemente, pidiéndole que no se sintiera culpable –Es una tonta impetuosa, no debía ir ella sola a un lugar tan peligroso…

Brandon volteó para ver a su pokémon; Regirock mantenía un paso despreocupado, pese a estar llevando a cuestas a un pokémon tan pesado como Snorlax.  
-Gale, si es que soy sincero, estoy muy preocupado por Eileen –confesó; Tyranitar pareció consternado –He llegado a apreciarla, y el sólo pensar que justo ahora ese maniático puede estar haciéndole algo…

Fijó su vista al cielo. En un par de horas más anochecería. Gale estaba preocupado también, pero no por ello iba a dejar que su ánimo decayera. Si Toto y George estaban con ella, sintió que no tenía razón para temer. Se detuvo, haciendo que Brandon y Regirock también se detuvieran. Lanzó fuertes rugidos de batalla, queriendo animar al entrenador. Exhalando fuego de un Lanzallamas hacia el cielo, Gale logró su cometido.  
-Gracias… -comentó el hombre mientras lo miraba –Entiendo lo que estás haciendo, Gale… ¡Muy bien! ¡Nosotros tampoco nos dejaremos vencer! ¡Hemos pasado casi todo el día luchando como para tirar todo nuestro esfuerzo!

Su PokéNav comenzó a sonar. Gale se quedó en silencio, entendiendo que podría ser una llamada importante.  
-¡Brandon! ¿Todo bien? –Noland hizo una pausa, intentando tomar aire -¿Dónde estás?  
-Estoy en camino a buscar a ese estúpido; hace un rato que salí del Domo de Batalla –miró a su alrededor, viendo los edificios conocidos –Estoy cerca del edificio de intercambio de Puntos de Batalla  
-¡Bien, no te muevas! Avisaré a los otros para que se reúnan ahí –jadeó; parecía estar corriendo –Espera unos minutos enfrente del edificio  
-Así que tienen noticias sobre este tipo… ¿puedes decirme qué es?  
-Spenser me dijo que cree saber quién es el malnacido que está detrás de todo este caos ¡Por favor, llama a Tucker y a Anabel y diles que se reúnan contigo lo más pronto posible!

Noland cortó la comunicación. Con tal noticia, incluso Brandon comenzó a temblar: saber quién era el hombre detrás de todo ese pandemonio era un gran paso para ellos. Procedió a llamar a los otros dos Frontier Brains.

Varios minutos más tarde, el grupo de entrenadores estaba reunido. Algunos de los pokémon derrotados en batalla estaban de pie y caminando por su cuenta, como Gengar, Salamence y Metagross; Snorlax seguía inconsciente, siendo cargado por Regirock, Milotic estaba enredado con suavidad en Slaking, Alakazam se encargó, con sus poderes psíquicos, de transportar a Dragonite, mientras que Tucker llevaba en brazos al pequeño Umbreon. Al ver a Greta siendo cargada por su Heracross, Noland se apresuró a su lado.  
-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó, mientras Heracross le permitía que cargara con la chica  
-Gengar juega muy rudo –fue todo lo que dijo, sosteniéndose con fuerza del cuello de Noland  
-Parece ser que éstos pokémon se han calmado –comentó Anabel, observando a los siete pokémon desaparecidos  
-Vaya que sí, estuvieron algo violentos… -expresó Tucker, acariciando la suave cabecita de Umbreon mientras Swampert esperaba su turno  
-¿Podríamos hablar de esto después? –interrumpió Brandon, precipitado –No quiero ser grosero, pero me interesa más lo que Spenser tenga que decirnos sobre…  
-A eso voy, muchacho –Spenser llamó la atención de todos –Noland, habías dicho que la voz de este "desconocido" se te hacía familiar  
-Sí, siento que la he escuchado antes  
-Además, conoce perfectamente el sistema de entrenadores virtuales –mencionó Lucy; los otros le dieron la razón –Que yo sepa, sólo nosotros tenemos la contraseña para aplicar ese sistema  
-Te equivocas, también Scott lo tiene –indicó Tucker  
-¿Y qué me dicen de las llamadas que les hizo? –Spenser fomentó una ronda de murmullos –Y la familiaridad con la que nos habla, ¿acaso no pudieron pensarlo antes?  
-¿Quieres decirnos de una buena vez de quién se trata? –apresuró Greta; estaba ya de por sí conmocionada y el suspenso la estaba matando

Spenser lanzó un sonoro suspiro.  
-¿Recuerdan a Maze Rider? –preguntó; por unos instantes, los otros Frontier Brains se quedaron callados

De pronto, el silencio dio paso a todo tipo de expresiones, todo eso se volvió un alboroto.  
-¡Así que fue ese estúpido! –gritó Noland -¡Lo voy a matar cuando lo encuentre!  
-¡Debí imaginarme que era ese cretino! –se quejó Lucy -¡Seviper no tendrá piedad contra él!  
-Pero claro, qué más se puede esperar de un tipo como él, no sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes… –siguió Tucker  
-¿Maze? –preguntó Brandon –No puedo creer que después de todo tenga el descaro de aparecerse por aquí… -apretó sus puños, molesto  
-Muchachos, tenemos que apresurarnos a encontrarlo –Spenser interrumpió por momentos la ronda de expresiones y maldiciones hacia Maze –No podemos dejar que siga haciendo lo que quiera con este lugar  
-Pero no sabemos ni dónde encontrarlo… ¿Ninguno de ustedes vio algo raro? –preguntó Lucy; los otros no dijeron nada  
-Además de sus estúpidos mensajes… al imbécil se le ocurrió aparecer antes del enfrentamiento de Regirock contra Snorlax –los otros le miraron, y notaron que estaba más tenso de lo normal –Ese cabrón tiene a Eileen…

Greta emitió un grito ahogado al escuchar que Eileen estaba a merced de Rider, y los otros parecían sorprendidos al escuchar y ver a Brandon salir de su seria y tranquila persona. Gale gruñó, llamando la atención de los Frontier Brains.  
-¿Qué intenta decir el Tyranitar? –preguntó Anabel, mirándolo boquiabierta  
-¡Por supuesto, por poco se me olvidaba! –interrumpió Brandon -¡Gale estaba guiándome, él debe saber dónde se encuentra!  
-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Noland; Brandon asintió  
-Muy bien, amiguito –dijo Tucker, dirigiéndose a Gale -¡Llévanos con Maze!

Dragonite pareció despertar, al igual que Snorlax y Umbreon, mientras que los otros pokémon parecían más enérgicos al ver a sus entrenadores cerca de ellos. Con un rugido sonoro, Gale animó a los pokémon para seguir luchando.  
-¡Vamos! –Noland gritó con animosidad -¡En marcha!  
Con Gale liderando el camino, los siete Frontier Brains y los pokémon de éstos iniciaron su expedición.

Después de varios minutos de caminata, Gale se detuvo. Si no fuera por los barandales, estarían al filo de un peligroso risco. El pokémon apuntó hacia abajo, a la entrada de una caverna.  
-¡Pero claro, Cueva Artisan! –exclamó Anabel –Estaba claro que estaría en un lugar deshabitado como ese  
-Repentinamente me pongo a pensar cómo es que nosotros somos los Frontier Brains –comentó Noland, dando una amistosa palmada a Gale –Este muchacho es bastante inteligente, dime, ¿Te interesaría ser un pokémon de renta de la Fábrica? -Gale negó con la cabeza

Asomándose por los barandales, Brandon decidió que era momento de actuar. Regirock se paró junto a él. Trepándose a su pokémon, y sosteniéndose con fuerza, volteó a ver a sus compañeros.  
-¡Nos vemos allá abajo!  
-Espera, ¿no irás a…?  
Lucy se quedó callada cuando Regirock saltó. Corriendo a asomarse, los otros entrenadores se sostuvieron del barandal. Regirock había aterrizado de forma segura. Alzando la vista, y alcanzando a distinguir las expresiones de susto y sorpresa de sus amigos, Brandon les dirigió un saludo.  
-Éste hombre es todo un peligro para sí mismo… -exclamó Lucy; ni bien volteó, alcanzó a ver a Spenser trepado en su Slaking-¡Spenser!  
-Más vale apresurarse –fue su defensa

Slaking también se lanzó, sosteniendo a Spenser con fuerza.  
-Irresponsables… -soltó Noland –El único que sabe cómo llegar sigue aquí arriba…  
Escuchó el sonido de unas rocas desprendiéndose. Gale comenzó a bajar con cuidado, intentando no resbalar. Pese a ser un Tyranitar, tenía una expresión inocente.

Una vez que todos estuvieron frente a la entrada de la Cueva Artisan, Gale volvió a estar al frente del equipo. Notaron que el lugar se oscurecía cada que avanzaban, y que, además, enfriaba más y más. Lucy y Anabel temblaron al sentir una corriente de aire frío.  
-No puedo ver por dónde vamos –comentó Noland; con una mano, sin descuidar a Greta, intentó chasquear sus dedos, y aunque no pudo, Ampharos entendió que requería de su ayuda –Pequeño, necesitamos de tu Destello ahora mismo  
-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Tucker -¿No crees que Maze se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí si usas eso?  
-Qué más da, Maze ya sabe que están aquí

Escuchando la voz hacer un eco, intentaron guiarse por dónde provenía el sonido. A la señal de Noland, Ampharos utilizó Destello. La luz de su cola era suficiente para iluminar el área.  
-¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntó Spenser  
-Eileen… -contestó Brandon –Así que está bien…  
-Sana, salva y a mi lado –siguió otra voz; los siete entrenadores se estremecieron al escucharlo –Me alegra saber que lograron llegar hasta mí después de tantas horas

Maze, Hypno y la joven aparecieron, caminando sin hacer mucho ruido. Incluso con las sombras de la caverna, pudieron identificar la burlona sonrisa del hombre.  
-¡Sabía que ella estaba ayudando al ladrón! –gritó Lucy  
-¿Qué puedo decir? Algunas cosas simplemente se dan –Maze respondió, con ese desagradable tono sarcástico –Y me impresiona que hayan notado que era yo. Igual se tardaron, pero al final me descubrieron  
-Y ahora que te descubrimos, ¡vamos a darte tu merecido!  
-Ah, ah –movió su dedo índice, negando la sentencia de Tucker –No. Me temo que es momento de tomar mi venganza. ¿No están cansados de tantas batallas? Al menos sus pokémon deben estar muriéndose de cansancio  
-Aún nos quedan otros, genio –respondió Lucy, desafiantemente –Tú fuiste el de la maravillosa idea de dejarnos usar sólo un pokémon, así que los otros tienen energía suficiente como para…  
-Oh, ¿De verdad?

Hypno logró despojarles de sus otras pokébolas. Con sus ojos brillantes, incluso la oscuridad de la caverna se disipó. Las pokébolas que contenían a los pokémon sanos de los Frontier Brains flotaron hasta Maze, quien fue tomando una por una, y, escondiéndolas entre sus mangas, las hizo desaparecer, o al menos, las guardó y mantuvo seguras.  
-¿Aún así creen que puedan? Porque conozco a alguien que tiene muchas ganas de hacerlos trizas, ¿No es así, jovencita?

Eileen dio un paso al frente. Su expresión era completamente diferente, y sus ojos parecían inexpresivos. Sonrió, socarronamente.  
-Será un placer terminarlos…  
-Sí, sí, lo sé –continuó; Hypno comenzó a mover su péndulo: apareciendo las pokébolas y liberando a los pokémon de los Frontier Brains. De su lado, Regice, Registeel, Crobat, Lapras, Steelix, Espeon, Charizard y Shedinja estaban en contra de sus propios entrenadores. A pesar de ser más, los pokémon que estaban aún con los Frontier Brains estaban agotados por las batallas. Y las cosas empeoraron para los siete cuando escucharon un terrorífico maullido y un rugido fuerte, llenando el lugar. Eileen sonrió, pero era una mueca tenebrosa que nunca habían visto en ella. Detrás de ella, dos pares de ojos brillaron. Toto saltó de la oscuridad, posándose frente a ella, con los pelos erizados y sus garras afiladas listas para el ataque. George, en cambio, mantenía un vuelo bajo, cerca de la entrenadora, mostrando sus colmillos.  
-¿No es hermoso? –preguntó Maze, mirándolos –Sus mejores pokémon están tan cansados que apenas y pueden mantenerse de pie. Vuelvo a preguntarles, ¿de verdad creen que puedan derrotar a todos estos pokémon que tengo conmigo? Porque yo no lo creo –volteó hacia Eileen -¿Y tú, querida? ¿Crees que sobrevivan?  
-Lo veo imposible… -respondió  
-Hypno, dejemos que arreglen sus diferencias. Corazón –dijo, refiriéndose a Eileen –Te los encargo, nosotros estaremos viendo de cerca

Caminó, impunemente, hacia unas rocas, donde se sentó. Hypno le siguió de cerca, y tomó una postura de guardián y protector.  
-¡Adelante! ¡Mátense, que para eso los traje aquí!  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? –le reclamó Greta, sosteniéndose de Noland  
-¿Cruel? ¡No me hagas reír! –contestó –Los únicos crueles son ustedes, bola de ineptos… ¿Creen que los había perdonado? ¡Para nada! –dio dos palmadas; los pokémon que estaban con él comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a los Frontier Brains –Sólo puedo decirles que disfrutaré éste momento…

Registeel y Regice lanzaron sus Híper Rayo en contra de Regirock. Recibiendo el golpe de los dos ataques, sin defenderse, le derribó por unos instantes. Crobat mordió un brazo de Slaking, mientras que Lapras intentaba ahogarle con una Hidrobomba. Seviper y Milotic fueron castigados por igual con una Avalancha provocada por Steelix cuando éste golpeó con su cola unas rocas, enviándolas directamente a los pokémon. Snorlax y Alakazam fueron alcanzados por un Ataque Rápido de Espeon. Shedinja evadía los golpes de Heracross, al mismo tiempo que confundió a Umbreon con su Rayo de Confusión. Charizard voló hacia Salamence, y, con sus garras tornándose azuladas, golpeó con Garra Dragón. Por su parte, Swampert, Metagross y Gengar intentaban atacar a Toto y a George, pero su evasión era ajena a cualquier pokémon. Mientras George se multiplicaba con Doble Equipo, Toto aprovechó, y tomó por sorpresa a Dragonite, quien permanecía con Ampharos y Gale protegiendo de cualquier ataque perdido a los Frontier Brains. Utilizando Sorpresa, Toto empujó a Dragonite, haciendo que se golpeara contra una rocosa pared.

El gato se paró encima del dragón, teniéndolo a su merced.  
-¡Hazlo, Toto! ¡Cuchillada! –comandó la entrenadora  
Las garras en sus patas delanteras se extendieron aún más.  
-¡Gale, tienes que detenerlo! –gritó Brandon, pero el Tyranitar no quería dañar a su amigo

Levantando unas piedras del suelo, Brandon comenzó a lanzarlas hacia Toto. El gato, al ver unas cuantas rocas volar sobre él, se dio la vuelta e identificó al hombre. Saltó y corrió, evadiendo ataques que iban y venían entre ambos bandos. Con sus afiladas garras, y sus colmillos de fuera, Toto se abalanzó sobre Brandon. Gale reaccionó, y en medio de la adrenalina, jaló de la cola al Persian. Lo lanzó con fuerza, lejos del hombre.  
-¡George, utiliza Demolición contra Gale!

Su Salamence voló hasta Gale, evadiendo en medio del vuelo los ataques. Justo antes de colisionar, Gale preparó su puño, el cual comenzó a desprender un aire gélido y, cuando hizo contacto con George, una escarcha fina se desprendió de su puño. El golpe hizo que Salamence chocara contra Espeon. Los dos pokémon chocaron contra una pared.

Maze vio interesado lo que había pasado. Disfrutando del espectáculo en un cómodo campo de fuerza hecho por Hypno, el cual le protegía de todo, volteó a ver a su propio pokémon.  
-Ya decía que le faltaba uno –dijo –Quiero a ese también, Hypno

Hypno asintió. Comenzó a mover su péndulo. Notando las intenciones de Hypno, Spenser se giró hacia Gale.  
-¡Muchacho, no mires el péndulo! ¡Tienes que evadirlo!  
Gale rugió, entendiendo el consejo de Spenser. Pensando rápido, cerró sus ojos. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, la suficiente como para causar un pequeño temblor, y procedió a emitir un rugido tan sonoro que detuvo la acción por unos segundos. Si bien ninguno de los humanos que estaban ahí entendieron lo que pasaba, los pokémon se miraron unos a otros.  
-¿Qué carajo está haciendo? –preguntó Maze  
-¡Está usando Tormento! –contestó Anabel

Hypno pareció irritado con el rugido de Gale. En medio de su irracional furia, dejó el lado de Maze y corrió a la batalla.  
-¡No, estúpido, lo arruinarás todo! –gritó, intentando detenerlo  
-¡Gale! –Brandon llamó la atención del pokémon justo a tiempo -¡Usa Triturar!  
Tyranitar corrió hacia Hypno, abriendo ampliamente su hocico. Se lanzó hacia el pokémon psíquico, logrando morder con mucha presión su hombro. Su fuerza era tal, que comenzó a hundir profundamente sus colmillos en el pokémon psíquico. Debido al dolor, Hypno soltó su péndulo.  
-¡Alakazam, trae esa cosa! –ordenó Anabel  
-¡No! –Maze se levantó, e intentó correr hacia el péndulo para recuperarlo; su paso fue cortado por Umbreon y Snorlax

Alakazam atrajo el objeto con sus poderes, y le entregó el péndulo a Anabel.  
-Esto debe ser la clave… -dijo la chica  
-¡Dame eso! –Tucker se lo arrebató -¡Swampert, acá!  
El pokémon se zafó del agarre de Registeel con ayuda de Milotic, y corrió al encuentro de Tucker.  
-¡Rompe esto con Golpe Roca!

Tiró el péndulo al suelo, Swampert alistó su puño, y dio un fuerte golpe al lugar donde el péndulo estaba. Se sintió un "crack" debajo de su puño, pero no sabía si era alguna roca que rompió o si era en sí el objeto. Toda duda se despejó cuando, uno a uno, los pokémon controlados comenzaron a caer desmayados. Gale aflojó su mordida, y soltó a Hypno cuando notó que la paz imperaba en el lugar. Cuando Toto y George cayeron, los ojos de Eileen se cerraron, cayendo ella también. Slaking sostenía de los brazos a un furioso Maze, quien se movía como un poseído para liberarse.  
-¡Eileen! –preocupado, Brandon corrió al lado de la chica  
Gale también se acercó a su entrenadora. Consternado, emitió un gruñido débil, lleno de preocupación.  
-Estará bien –aseguró al Tyranitar –Es muy resistente a los golpes –bromeó; la levantó con cuidado  
El Salamence de Tucker se acercó a ellos, con una brillante disposición pese a estar débil. Ofreciéndose de buena gana para cargar a la inconsciente entrenadora, Brandon la recostó con cuidado en el lomo del dragón. Gale seguía preocupado.  
-Cuando menos lo notes, estará corriendo de un lado a otro. Te lo prometo –aunque lo dijo para calmar al pokémon, incluso él mismo quería creerse esas palabras

Los otros Frontier Brains rodearon a Maze; el hombre seguía rabioso por haber sido detenido.  
-¡Muy bien, Maze! –Tucker jaló al hombre –Será mejor que expliques por qué hiciste todo esto o si no…  
-¡Ustedes saben por qué lo estoy haciendo!  
-Tú sabías perfectamente que no estabas calificado para el puesto –contrarrestó Lucy –Así que no vengas con que nosotros fuimos los causantes de esto  
-¡Pero sí lo son! ¡Es por ustedes que no pude ser un Frontier Brain!

Lucy le soltó una tremenda bofetada, haciéndolo callar.  
-¡Es por arrebatos como este que Scott no te entregó el puesto! –clamó Greta –Tal vez peque de orgullosa, pero ser un Frontier Brain no tiene nada que ver con jactarse de ser fuerte ¡Al contrario! Ser un Frontier Brain significa enseñarle a otros entrenadores lo mucho que pueden alcanzar si confían en sí mismos y en sus pokémon  
-Tú sólo te preocupabas por tu propia fuerza –siguió Spenser -¿Dónde estaba el amor por los pokémon? Sólo te amabas a ti mismo  
-Y aunque reconozco que eres un genio informático, y que me superas por mucho, te falta mucha habilidad –Noland bajó a Greta, y dejó que la rubia se apoyara en él para permanecer de pie –Y no sólo eso, necesitas unas buenas clases de humildad  
-¡Todos ustedes están equivocados! –gritó, desesperado -¡Yo tenía todo para ser el mejor!

Brandon le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. El golpe le hizo escupir debido a la fuerza. Jaloneó desafiantemente de su traje blanco, restringiendo la urgencia que tenía de darle una paliza.  
-Escúchame bien, maldita escoria… tú no tienes nada. Careces completamente de las características deseadas por Scott para ser un Frontier Brain. ¿Es eso todo lo que quieres?, ¿Un maldito puesto? Aquí todos somos entrenadores pokémon. Aquí todos nos divertimos con batallas pokémon, y procuramos que nuestros propios compañeros pokémon estén a gusto. Tú siempre esclavizaste a Drowzee, y por lo visto, ahora que es un Hypno, la cosa no cambió… -tomó un respiro para calmarse, y siguió –Ahora, dime, ¿Eileen fue parte de tu plan? Atacarla en la pirámide, robarle sus pokémon…  
-Ella simplemente se presentó en mi camino. Si no era ella, pudo haber sido cualquier otro. Robé a sus pokémon creyendo que serían un buen ejercicio para Hypno, que en ese momento seguía siendo un Drowzee… -tomó aire, y siguió –Pero esos pokémon eran simplemente muy fieles, en todos los intentos de Drowzee por controlar sus mentes, falló. Y para sacarles provecho, se los vendí al primer pelmazo que me encontré…  
-¿Y qué con eso de hacerle perder la memoria? –preguntó, intentando calmarse -¿Fue para que no te delatara?  
-¿Perdió la memoria? –preguntó, sorprendido  
-No quieras hacerte el gracioso, Maze –le advirtió  
-Realmente me daba igual si me delataba o no; si lo hacía, todo esto hubiera pasado más pronto. Su pérdida de memoria es, simplemente, un desafortunado evento

Noland puso su mano sobre el tenso hombro de Brandon.  
-Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevárnoslo –le dijo, con una voz tranquila  
-Sí, tú ve con ella –siguió Greta, también con una voz dulce

Brandon regresó junto a ella. Desesperado, se la arrebató al Salamence de Tucker, el cual fue detrás de su entrenador. Teniéndola en sus brazos otra vez, suspiró aliviado.  
-Creo que algunos deberían quedarse y esperar a que los pokémon comiencen a recuperarse –sugirió Spenser; Noland, Greta y Tucker alzaron la mano –Muy bien, Lucy, Anabel y yo sacaremos a Maze de aquí, ¿Vienes con nosotros, Brandon?  
No hubo respuesta alguna. Sin querer insistir más, se marcharon, escoltando al criminal, mientras Alakazam se ocupaba de llevarse a Hypno.

Noland, Greta y Tucker se acercaron a Brandon. Se veía más tranquilo que hace unos momentos.  
-No puedo creer que Maze haya sido capaz de todo esto… -Tucker se sentó en el suelo, y observó a los inertes pokémon  
-Y que lo digas… vaya día más pesado… -Noland exhaló, pesadamente -¿Por qué no la recuestas un rato?  
Obedeciéndole, la bajó lentamente al suelo, y se quedó arrodillado junto a ella, observándola.  
-Pobre Eileen… después de todo no fue su culpa –Greta se compadeció  
-¡Cállense! ¡Creo que está despertando! –gritó Tucker

Moviendo los párpados, Eileen abrió lentamente sus ojos.. Su vista estaba algo borrosa, y no pudo distinguir las figuras que estaban frente a ella.  
-¿Quiénes son…? –preguntó, desorientada  
-¡No, volvió a perder la memoria! –gritó la rubia  
-Claro que no, tonta –Noland le dio un suave coscorrón  
-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Brandon, ignorando la conmoción de los otros  
-Adolorida, pero bien –intentó sonreír, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le provocó una mueca de dolor -¿Qué pasó aquí…?  
-No te preocupes –respondió Tucker –Maze ya se fue  
-¿Maze? –preguntó, confundida -¿Quién es Maze?  
-El tipo de blanco –siguió Greta –La historia es algo larga… ¿quieres escucharla?

Los otros pokémon también despertaron, lentamente. Tucker se levantó, y comenzó a pasearse entre los pokémon, que se comportaron dócilmente.  
-Los devolveré a sus pokébolas –les dijo; los otros concordaron con él

Incorporándose lentamente, Eileen se sentó. Dio un respiro. Estaba adolorida, y agradecida de que, después de todo, el peligro había terminado.  
-Maze era un prodigio… Trabajaba con nosotros como una clase de inspector de seguridad, también arreglaba eficazmente computadoras, y era un aficionado a la magia de espectáculo. Inició con este trabajo desde el comienzo del Battle Frontier –narró Greta –Altamente inteligente, ayudó a crear un sistema de seguridad para la Fábrica de Batalla, para evitar algún robo.  
-Al menos hasta que él mismo se robó a mis pokémon –interrumpió Noland, molesto –Pero debo admitir que, si no fuera por él, la Fábrica de Batalla no sería lo que es hoy. Después de todo, la mitad del trabajo lo hizo él, y la otra mitad, yo  
-Desgraciadamente, siempre tuvo una personalidad egocéntrica, aunque antes no era tan problemático  
-Y desde el principio, tuvo una silenciosa atracción hacia Lucy –dijo Tucker, levantando una por una las pokébolas –Eso sí, también tenía sus fallos, como usar a los pokémon como simples herramientas… no sé si haya cambiado en algo, aunque lo dudo por la forma en que usó a nuestros pokémon  
-Él siempre buscaba a Spenser, porque le daba consejos, y porque era el único que lo soportaba. Era su figura paterna, y le admiraba mucho

Los ojos de Greta se entristecieron, y detuvo su narración unos segundos.  
-Un día, Scott anunció que quería abrir una octava instalación. Nosotros nos opusimos, en primera porque no había más espacio para otra instalación, y en segunda, porque no pensamos que era necesario… Maze se emocionó al escuchar la noticia, y pasó semanas encerrado y solo, planeando cómo sería su instalación… Todos, menos Lucy y Spenser, fuimos examinadores de batalla para los que querían el puesto. Tal vez se nos fue la mano en las batallas, porque nadie, ni siquiera Maze, logró vencernos. De hecho… nos bastó con usar sólo un pokémon… -sintió la garganta seca, pero siguió narrando –El caso es que Scott decidió abandonar la idea, y dejó que siguieran las siete instalaciones. Maze fue a quejarse, porque dijo que se merecía el puesto más que nadie y siguió insistiendo y molestando tanto, que a Scott no le quedó más que despedirlo…  
-Sus últimas palabras fueron "Lo lamentarás, Scott, tú y tus Frontier Brains van a caer, y a ser humillados de formas terribles…" –rememoró Noland  
-Creímos que era una amenaza sin sentido –continuó Brandon –Así que no lo tomamos en serio, y seguimos con nuestras vidas  
-Si me permiten decirlo –comentó Eileen, haciendo que las miradas se centraran en ella –Me parece una excusa de lo más tonta…  
-Es Maze, ¿Qué esperabas?  
-¡Muchachos, ya terminé de guardar a los pokémon! –anunció Tucker, contento por haber terminado  
-¡Al fin podremos salir de aquí! –la euforia y emoción de Greta fueron evidentes, y les hizo sentir mejor

Con un paso lento, y con ayuda del Salamence de Tucker y el Dragonite de Noland lograron salir de la cueva. Afuera, la noche era evidente. Los dragones los llevaron hasta los arcos de la entrada del Battle Frontier, mostrando cansancio y una necesidad imperiosa por descansar.  
-Hasta aquí llegamos –anunció Tucker, bajando del lomo de su Salamence

Ayudó a Noland a bajar, y al mismo tiempo, Noland ayudaba a Greta, quien, a pesar de querer caminar para no preocupar a los otros, aún no podía sostenerse por sí misma. Bajando primero, Brandon se quedó mirando unos instantes a Eileen, aún montada en el Dragonite, le admiró.  
-Sube a mi espalda, te llevaré a cuestas  
-Ah, no es necesario –intentó rechazar la oferta  
-¿Y por qué no? –inquirió Greta –Será mejor que aceptes su propuesta, también podrías estar lastimada del tobillo

Tímidamente, y como si no quisiera, se lanzó desde el lomo de Dragonite hacia la espalda de Brandon. Se sostuvo con fuerza de su cuello, bastante contenta, al igual que él.  
-Nos despedimos por hoy, chicos –Tucker ondeó un adiós –Mañana les regreso a sus pokémon, si les pueden decir a los otros que pasen a buscarlos conmigo, se los agradeceré mucho

Le miraron irse, y se despidieron de él, ondeando un adiós. Salamence le siguió, caminando en vez de volando.  
-Nosotros nos vamos a la Fábrica –comentó Noland -¿Quieren venir? Está muy cerca de aquí  
-No, gracias –Brandon declinó la oferta –Iremos a casa  
-Entiendo –Noland asintió, y ofreció su mano a Greta –Vamos, hay que revisarte ese tobillo  
Greta tomó la mano de Noland, y comenzaron a alejarse, seguidos por Dragonite, quien voló bajo.

Mirándolos alejarse, Brandon se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Durante el trayecto, Eileen luchaba por no quedarse dormida, cosa que lograba de a ratos.  
-Oye –movió su hombro, intentando despertarla –Ya llegamos

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y bostezó. Soltándola lentamente, Brandon le permitió bajar. Eileen alzó la vista. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas aquella noche, y pronto sintió el cansancio alejarse de sus párpados.  
-¿Podemos quedarnos un rato aquí afuera?  
-No veo una razón para no hacerlo –consintiendo, se sentó sobre el césped; Eileen hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro  
-Me siento como una inútil –comenzó –Me capturó en la primera oportunidad que tuvo…  
-No te juzgues tan duramente, si no fuera por ti, no creo que lo hubiéramos capturado –rió, encontrando gracioso lo que iba a decir –Si no fuera por él, no te hubiera conocido

Eileen hizo una mueca, después de todo, no se habían conocido a causa de Maze. Tomó un gran respiro. Finalmente se decidió, diciéndose a sí misma que si no lo hacía en ese momento, no lo haría nunca. Se cercioró de mantener su vista en las estrellas durante lo que durara, forzándose a no verlo a la cara.  
-Hay algo que quiero decirte… no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, así que… -suspiró –Bien… aquí voy… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que hay alguien que me gusta?  
Perdiendo su sonrisa, Brandon asintió.  
-Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué con el muchacho?  
-Ahí está la cosa… no es exactamente un muchacho –al escucharle, Brandon arqueó una ceja, sorprendido –No sé cómo decirlo exactamente pero… -pausó, sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallar –La persona que me gusta es… tú…

Quedándose en silencio, ninguno supo qué decir.  
-¿No habías dicho que te gustaba alguien de tu pasado? –preguntó  
-Sí… lo que pasa es que… -suspiró pesadamente –Desde que te vi la primera vez… hubo algo… No puedo describir el sentimiento muy bien, pero cuando te vi en la Ruta 120, sentí que te conocía desde siempre…  
-¿De qué estás hablando? –confundido, intentó corregirla –Yo no te encontré en ese lugar. Si así fuera, lo recordaría  
-Sí, lo sé –aseguró –Lo recuerdas, aunque no del todo. Verás, no es "Lenny", es "Leiny". Y no soy un chico, soy una chica

Volteó a verla. Eileen parecía apenada cuando volteó para mirarlo también. La expresión de Brandon era algo indescifrable.  
-Quieres decir que… ¿tú eres Lenny, el niño que encontré hace años en la Ruta 120, el mismo del pañuelo rojo…?  
La chica asintió, tímidamente.  
-No puedo creerlo… -soltó; recogiendo el cabello de Eileen con una mano observó con cuidado el rostro de la chica –Con razón sentí que te conocía de algún lugar cuando te vi…  
-Mira, entiendo si estás enojado por esto… -Brandon soltó su cabello, dejándolo caer libremente –Lo que estoy intentando decir es que tú me…  
-¿Cuándo recordaste eso? –interrumpió  
-Tiene unos cuántos días, pero…  
-¡Esto es una gran noticia! –volvió a interrumpir -¡Tal vez recuerdes algo más en cualquier momento!

Furiosa, le dio una punzada en las costillas con su dedo.  
-¡Antes de que empieces, escúchame! Si te estoy diciendo esto es porque no quiero guardarte ningún secreto, ¿Y sabes por qué? –el se limitó a mirarla, sin responder o moverse –Porque me gustas… Sé que en ese momento era muy pequeña, pero de verdad creí que podía formar una conexión especial contigo… Podrías decir que ocurrió a primera vista, y que lo reconfirmé una vez que me quedé contigo aquí. No te culpo por olvidarte de mí, incluso, es probable que también yo me haya olvidado de eso… Pero lo que cuenta es lo que siento ahora mismo, no tanto lo que sentí antes… Es algo confuso… y no lo entiendo bien, pero, si es que eso me permite estar contigo siempre, no quisiera recordar nada más, nunca  
-No digas eso… habrá un momento en el que querrás recordar otras cosas  
-Por ahora sólo quiero estar contigo –aseguró –Realmente, solo recuerdo como te conocí, ya ni siquiera recuerdo a mi familia… Lo único que me queda eres tú, y mis tres pokémon. Sin más cosas por recordar, sin saber quién soy realmente, ¿qué caso tiene aferrarse a un pasado que ni recuerdo? Por ello, quiero quedarme contigo aquí, siempre, no porque me hayas ayudado, ni porque sienta que estoy en deuda contigo, si no porque de verdad te quiero  
-De verdad lo dices en serio, ¿eh? –incluso Eileen se desconcertó  
-¡Sí! ¡Lo digo en serio! Considero que he tenido algo de tiempo para pensarlo, y me he dado cuenta de… -se sonrojó, sintiendo que no era más necesario decir esa palabra –Bueno, tú sabes…

Jalándola para abrazarla, Brandon la sostuvo con fuerza. Ahora, Eileen perdió la poca compostura que tenía. Su oído le permitió escuchar el sonido del corazón de Brandon. Incluso ella se asustó con lo rápido que latía.  
-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó, preocupada  
-Bastante bien –respondió –Me lo preguntas por cómo late mi corazón ¿cierto? Tal vez yo no puedo ser tan directo como tú, así que espero que mi corazón me delate. ¿Puedes escuchar claramente ese golpeteo? Se siente y se escucha igual cuando te acercas a mí –pausó por un momento para respirar; sentía que el aire se le iba –Qué importa si fuiste Lenny, Leiny o lo que sea, justo ahora eres mi Eileen  
-¿No estoy soñando verdad? –preguntó, temiendo lo peor –Porque la última vez que soñé esto, terminé cayéndome de la cama, y estabas actuando igual de raro en mi sueño

Él se rió, libremente, y apretó más el abrazo. Eileen sintió, por primera vez, que este sueño sí era verdad.

En ese mismo instante, un barco proveniente de Slate Port, el SS Marea, desembarcó en el muelle del Battle Frontier. El muchacho bajó apresurado del barco, y admiró los edificios que se alcanzaban a ver en la lejanía con la poca luz de la luna. Siguiendo al grupo de gente que había llegado con él, entró a un recibidor, donde había varias recepcionistas. Acercándose a una de ellas, intentó hacer su pregunta, sólo para ser interrumpido incluso antes de preguntar.  
-¡Bienvenido a la línea que divide las batallas pokémon! ¡Battle Frontier! –la voz de la mujer se escuchaba optimista y contagiosa, pero el chico no tenía ganas de eso  
-¿Qué acaso todas ustedes viven en estos puestos? –preguntó  
-Es un puesto que requiere de alguien las 24 horas del día, son tres turnos diferentes –respondió –Ahora mismo yo estoy atendiéndote, pero si hubieras llegado por la mañana, otra de mis compañeras estaría aquí  
-Ah… ya veo… -metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando algo; al tenerlo sujeto, sacó el pedazo de papel de fotografía y se lo mostró a la recepcionista –Disculpe la molestia, pero estoy buscando a ésta chica. Verá, mi nombre es Red, y estoy buscando a mi hermana menor, Eileen…


	24. Chapter 24

Eileen sintió que algo no estaba bien. Tuvo la sensación de que había algo debajo de ella. Alargó su mano, y tocó un pedazo de tela que no correspondía a la sábana. Siguió moviendo su mano, explorando hacia arriba, hasta sentir una suave y cálida textura. Una mano se posó sobre la suya., y la sostuvo con cuidado.  
-¿Vas a gritar otra vez? –preguntó, adormilado  
-N-no… -tartamudeó; después suspiró, contenta por escucharlo –Por unos instantes, creí que estaba soñando…  
-Sí, estás soñando y… -se echó a reír, sin terminar la frase; Eileen hizo un puchero, sin encontrarle la gracia

Pellizcó juguetonamente la mejilla de Brandon, como una infantil venganza por haberla preocupado por unos segundos.

Afuera, Red se paseó por la isla. Miró a todas las personas que recorrían el lugar, esperando ver entre las multitudes a su hermana. Con las manos en los bolsillos, dejó de ver los rostros de las personas para mirar hacia el suelo, y caminó lentamente un rato.  
-Ojalá esté aquí… -levantando la mirada otra vez, se quedó mirando a un grupo de cinco entrenadores; tomando confianza se acercó, sacando de su bolsillo la foto que le había mostrado a la recepcionista -¡Eh, disculpen!

El grupo se detuvo, y voltearon para ver al muchacho. Antes que nada, les ofreció la vista de la fotografía, la cual uno de ellos tomó, mientras los otros se asomaban, curiosos.  
-Disculpen la molestia, verán, estoy buscando a ésta chica. Se llama Eileen

Los entrenadores se quedaron viendo la foto, y después de analizarla un poco se miraron los unos a los otros.  
-Creo que sí la he visto…  
-Sí, ¿Recuerdan en qué instalación la vimos?  
-Uhmm… no, recuerdo, pero ¿No es la esposa de un Frontier Brain?  
-¡Ah, creo que sí! Pero no recuerdo de cual…  
-También la recuerdo, pero…

Le regresaron la fotografía; Red se mantuvo expectante.  
-Sí, es lo único que sabemos. La vimos un par de veces con su marido, pero no sabría decirte cuál de todos los Frontier Brains es  
-A lo mejor si preguntas en las instalaciones te puedan dar información  
-O alternativamente, puedes retarlos a una batalla –los muchachos se echaron a reír  
-Bueno… –hizo una reverencia rápida –Muchas gracias por su ayuda  
-De nada –regresaron a su caminata, dejando atrás a Red entre risas

Cuando los entrenadores desaparecieron de su vista. La expresión del joven entrenador cambió. De estar tranquilo, pasó a una furia casi cómica.  
-¡Hija de…! –se contuvo -¡De su santa madre! ¡Yo la mato! ¡Yo la mato!  
A mitad de su berrinche, tomó vuelo, corriendo hacia ningún lugar en particular. Su carrera lo hizo llegar hasta el Palacio de Batalla. Frente al edifico, se quitó la gorra y se rascó la cabeza, examinando la fachada del lugar.  
-A lo mejor alguien pueda decirme si la han visto aquí… -entró al lugar, volviendo a su estado de calma

En la recepción se quedó de pie y se acomodó la gorra. Ese día no había mucha gente en el palacio, y los pocos que había estaban ocupados revisando sus registros de batalla o a sus pokémon antes de entrar al reto. Se dirigió al mostrador, donde un anciano se encontraba.  
-Oh, bienvenido al Palacio de Batalla –saludó; antes de que continuara, Red interrumpió  
-Disculpe, señor, estoy buscando a una persona –sacó la fotografía, y se la mostró –Se llama Eileen. Se supone que está en esta isla, pero hasta ahora nadie me ha dado información sobre dónde encontrarla exactamente; no sé si usted la haya visto

El anciano revisó la fotografía. Su vista ya no era muy buena, así que no distinguió bien el rostro.  
-Lo siento, no la he visto  
-Ah… -algo decepcionado, guardó la foto –Me dijeron que está casada con un… un Frontier Brain o algo así, ¿el Brain de este lugar está casado?  
-No, muchacho. Y tampoco se encuentra en estos momentos  
-Bien… gracias…  
-Pero puedes intentar buscando con los otros. El Domo, la Fábrica y la Pirámide de Batalla están a cargo de unos buenos mozos, tal vez alguno de ellos sea el que buscas  
Red hizo otra reverencia.  
-Muchas gracias, señor

Salió del edificio con altas esperanzas. No podía creer la excelente suerte que tenía en ese momento.  
-Veamos… de esos tres edificios, el más cercano es la tal pirámide –miró a su alrededor, y logró reconocer la punta de la edificación a lo lejos -¡Por allá!

Se quitó la mochila, y comenzó a buscar algo en ella. Alcanzando la pokébola, su expresión era triunfante. Liberó al pokémon, un Rapidash, que relinchó.  
-¡Dash! –colgándose la mochila, subió de un salto al lomo de pokémon de fuego -¡A la Pirámide!

Rapidash inició el galope, yendo a una velocidad impresionante, recorriendo en pocos minutos el camino a la pirámide. Frente al edificio, Rapidash se detuvo en seco. Golpeó con sus cascos el suelo, y empezó un trote suave, como si fuera en un paseo.  
-¡Oye, muchacho! –Vreneli captó la atención de Red –Cuidado con ese pokémon, podrías lastimar a alguien si corren por todos lados sin control alguno  
-Ah… sí… disculpe, es que tengo prisa –bajó del pokémon; Red y Rapidash se acercaron al senderista –Es que estoy buscando a una persona. Me dijeron que buscara en la Pirámide, la Fábrica o el Domo

Red sacó del bolsillo la fotografía, y se la mostró. Vreneli retrocedió sorprendido al ver la fotografía.  
-¿Eileen? –murmuró; Red escuchó claramente y se emocionó  
-¡Así que la conoce! ¿Es usted el Frontier Brain?  
-Ojalá… -respondió, entregando la foto -¿Puedo saber por qué la buscas?  
-Si me dice dónde está, se lo diré  
Vreneli rió, dando una palmada en el hombro del muchacho.  
-Sígueme, veré qué puedo hacer por ti

Guardando a su pokémon, y agradeciéndole por su ayuda, siguió a Vreneli. El muchacho no estaba muy seguro en ese momento, pero, si el corpulento hombre reconocía a su hermana, tenía que confiar. Tronó sus dedos, como si quisiera calmar sus nervios. Y, tal vez, como práctica para torturar a su hermana con un buen coscorrón, que según él, se merecía con toda la regla.

Adentro de la pirámide, Red miró con suma curiosidad el lugar. Nunca antes había estado en un ambiente como ese, porque, en primera, Kanto no tenía lugares así y, en segunda, durante su visita a Johto se saltó las Ruinas Alfa porque no le llamaba la atención.  
-¿Con qué clase de loco terminaría…? –se llevó una mano a la cara, pasándola con un poco de fuerza como si quisiera quitarse algo –Pues ya, a ver con qué cosa me sale…  
-Puedes esperar aquí –Vrreneli le ofreció un asiento –Aguarda, llamaré al jefe

Alejándose, Red reaccionó a sus palabras.  
-¿Qué acaso esos Brains no trabajan hoy? En el Palacio, me dijeron que el Brain a cargo no estaba  
-Lucy y Spenser llamaron, diciendo que todos se tomarían el día –le respondió, dándole la espalda mientras buscaba su PokéGear; Red divisó el aparato  
-¡Ah! Un PokéGear de nueva generación, no sabía que ya los vendían aquí, de hecho, en Kanto todavía no…  
Esperando a que Brandon contestara, Vreneli se volteó para ver a Red. Tenía algo familiar, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Aún no notaba el parecido con la joven.  
-Que yo sepa, tampoco ha salido en Hoenn. Fue un regalo del jefe –al tener conexión con Brandon, Vreneli empezó a hablar –¿Jefe? Aquí hay un muchacho que está buscando a Eileen… ¿Acaba de despertar?, ¿Qué no sabe que ya es poco más del medio día?... Espere, ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? –preguntó, Red volteó, como si le estuvieran hablando a otro  
-Ah… Red  
-Se llama Red… Muy bien, aquí los esperamos… No, nadie más ha venido a buscarlo… Sí, ya vacié las mochilas de los entrenadores que perdieron… No, pero… ¿Podrías apresurarte antes de que te pierda el respeto? –se rió, alegre –Bien, nos vemos

Terminó la llamada. Red miró extrañado al senderista. Entendiendo el por qué de esa mirada, Vreneli explicó.  
-Aquí adentro es el jefe, pero allá afuera es un amigo más… tenemos una relación algo complicada, si quieres verlo así  
No muy convencido, el muchacho asintió.

Esperó sentado por cosa de una hora, al borde del aburrimiento y cansancio. La noche anterior, se había desvelado con un programa local y un par de películas. Con los ojos cerrados, parecía quedarse dormido, hasta que sintió un empujón que le despertó.  
-¿Tú eres Red?  
-Sí –bostezó, frotándose los ojos -¿Quién es usted?  
-Brandon –contestó  
-¿Es usted el Frontier Brain de éste lugar?  
-Sí  
-Qué alivio… -suspiró, y se levantó para encararlo; de pie, su rostro volvió a cambiar, y volvió a esa furia cómica que le caracterizaría por el resto de su vida -¿Cómo te atreves a casarte con mi hermana? –gritó, y le dio un empujón -¡Ni siquiera te conoce! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¡Te voy a…!  
Le lanzó un puñetazo, que Brandon pudo evadir a tiempo. Desconcertado con la actitud del joven, y tomándolo de las muñecas con mucha fuerza para evitar otro ataque, miró a Vreneli. Parecía entender qué había pasado.  
-¿Qué cosa le dijiste? –preguntó, intentando guardar la calma  
-Nada, lo juro –respondió el otro, temiendo por su integridad física  
-Red, ¿Podrías decirme quién te…?  
-¡No! -interrumpió  
-No sé quién te haya dicho que me casé con tu hermana, pero…

Sintió un empujón en la espalda, y luego unos brazos que lo rodeaban cariñosamente.  
-No tenían Casteliaconos de chocolate, así que no compré ninguno

Reconociendo la voz, Brandon se llenó de pánico y Red frunció el ceño.  
-Muy bien… -exhaló el joven –Si me suelta, prometo no hacer más escándalo  
Lentamente, Brandon lo soltó. Curiosa con la voz del muchacho, Eileen se asomó para verlo. Red le sonrió.  
-¿Tú quien eres? –preguntó, sintiendo que algo raro pasaba pese a la amable expresión del muchacho  
-¿Quién soy? –amplió su sonrisa -¡Soy tu peor pesadilla!  
Intentó alcanzar a la chica, pero Brandon le detuvo.  
-¿Quieres calmarte? –pidió –Dijiste que querías ver a Eileen, pero sólo estás parloteando cosas sin sentido. Nos serviría de mucho saber qué quieres… -miró con cuidado el rostro de Red, poniéndole mucha atención -Se parece mucho a "Lenny" -susurró, sorprendido al recordar a Eileen de pequeña y compararla con Red  
-¿Qué? –preguntó Eileen  
-No tú, él…  
-Esto ya se está poniendo algo raro… -susurró; en definitiva, más tranquilo, siguió –Leaf, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mamá y a papá? Sí, dijiste que ibas a buscar a alguien, pero no dijiste que tenías planeado casarte –suspiró pesadamente, mientras Eileen y Brandon se sorprendían –No sé como lo vayan a tomar… pero, por mi parte… no me queda nada más que… ¿Me dejas tu cuarto?  
-Lo haría si de verdad estuviera casada –respondió, nerviosamente –Y lamento decirte que no te recuerdo  
-Ah, aquí vamos con tus jueguitos otra vez… -puso sus manos en su cintura, y rodó sus ojos –Mira, que seas algo olvidadiza no es para tanto  
-No, en serio, no te recuerdo…

Tomando calma, salieron de la pirámide para caminar juntos. Red los miraba de reojo, mientras la pareja explicaba lo que había sucedido. La pérdida de memoria de la chica, el cómo recuperó a sus pokémon y el evento que tuvo lugar apenas el día anterior.  
-Todo eso suena tan fantástico, que aún no puedo asimilarlo… -respondió el muchacho cuando el relato terminó  
-Bueno, puedes preguntarle a los otros Frontier Brains si no estás convencido  
-Red –interrumpió Brandon; el muchacho lo miró –Habías dicho que Eileen salió de casa a buscar a alguien, ¿Podrías decirnos exactamente qué pasó?  
-Ah, eso… -bufó, y sonrió débilmente –Supongo que no te acuerdas de tu adorado "Príncipe Brandon"  
Eileen sintió sus mejillas arder, sonrojándose en cuanto Brandon volteó a verla.  
-Sí… ¿Qué con eso del "príncipe"?-preguntó él, con una mirada pícara  
-Ah, cierto… no tienes recuerdos… -Red se detuvo; su caminata los había llevado hacia un área llena de árboles entre la pirámide y el palacio; se sentó sobre el césped, seguido por el par –Hace varios años, papá y mamá nos trajeron a Hoenn, para visitar a unos parientes. Tú saliste corriendo mientras jugábamos con nuestros primos; te fuiste directo a la Ruta 120. Sonia y Albert, nuestros primos, me dijeron que corriera a buscar ayuda, y cuando regresé, tú ya estabas ahí. Y te has pasado los últimos, ¿qué? ¿12? ¿13 años? Diciendo que encontrarías al príncipe que te salvó ese día, y que por lo mientras entrenarías a tus pokémon para ser igual de fuerte que él

Sonrojada por el relato, Eileen bajó la mirada. Al notarlo, Brandon le acarició el cabello, y después la despeinó juguetonamente.  
-¿Lo encontraste? –le preguntó; Eileen seguía agitada  
-Pe-pero eso no responde a…  
-Ah, a eso voy –interrumpió Red –Hace unos meses, mientras veíamos la tele –hizo una pausa, y se inclinó hacia Brandon –Siempre le cambiamos de canal, para ver la programación y luego la apagamos y nos vamos –volvió a sentarse como estaba –Nos quedamos viendo una transmisión de Battle TV Zone. Eran unas batallas de demostración, para atraer gente de Kanto a este lugar…  
-Las recuerdo –interrumpió Brandon –Scott quería promocionar el Battle Frontier, así que participamos en unas batallas en el Domo de Tucker  
-Exactamente, era una promoción para ésta isla –continuó Red –Como yo tenía que salir, me tuve que ir a mitad de la transmisión, pero Eileen se quedó en casa viéndola. Mamá sólo me contó que gritaste de emoción, subiste las escaleras corriendo, bajaste en cuestión de minutos con tu mochila y te despediste diciendo que tenías que ir a Hoenn  
-¿Así de fácil? –preguntó la joven, sin creer lo que le estaban contando  
-Sí, dijiste que llamarías a casa, pero no lo hiciste. Nos pareció normal, porque tardas en llamarnos, pero después de tantas semanas sin saber de ti, mamá me envió a buscarte. No sé cómo se ponga cuando se entere que perdiste la memoria…

Eileen tuvo una expresión pesimista. Los otros dos la notaron, y parecían preocupados por ella.  
-Entonces tengo que volver a casa…  
-Eso creo –respondió Red –Pero, mira… podemos quedarnos unas semanas más. ¿Dices que tienes amigos aquí? Pues… diviértete con ellos por lo mientras  
-¿Tú qué harás? –preguntó Brandon; Red se quedó callado unos instantes  
-Ya que estoy aquí, me vendrían bien unos cuántos combates al estilo Battle Frontier. Espero que, ya que estás saliendo con mi hermana, me des preferencia en tu instalación

Los dos miraron sorprendidos a Red. No sabían qué decirle, así que intentaron evadir su mirada.  
-Lo decía en broma –respondió –Pero por lo visto no estaba equivocándome… Oh, bueno, ya están grandes, supongo que ya saben lo que hacen. Pero por las dudas, me quedaré con ustedes

Autoinvitándose, Red se levantó del suelo. Sacudió sus pantalones para quitar la tierra o las hojas que tenía, y comenzó a caminar.  
-¿Me muestran el lugar? –pidió

Eileen y Brandon se levantaron, siguiendo a Red.


	25. Chapter 25

Red iba caminando frente a ellos, manteniendo una alegre marcha. Eileen y Brandon no entendían qué pasaba en ese momento: con el muchacho que cambiaba tan rápido de humor, ni siquiera sabían qué esperar. Y aún con su hermano ahí, estaba decidida a seguir con normalidad el nuevo tipo de relación que compartía con el Frontier Brain.  
-Si Red lo sabe, que lo sepa todo el mundo –dijo Eileen, y alcanzó la mano de Brandon  
-¿Estás segura? –preguntó el hombre, apretando la mano de la joven  
-Sí, ¿por qué no? –le miró con adoración, sonriéndole -¿Te parece bien?  
-Por supuesto

Su hermano volteó en ese momento. Mirándolos caminar, tomados de la mano, le hizo sentir feliz por su hermana, y sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba feliz por ver que este tipo no era tan malo, y que, aparentemente, de verdad se preocupaba por ella. Pero sus instintos de hermano mayor salieron al ataque.  
-¡A ver ustedes dos! –gritó, asustándolos; en vez de soltarse, el agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte; viendo que no funcionó, Red decidió cambiar de táctica -¿Podrían decirme dónde está el Sierpe?  
-Red –comenzó la chica –Lucy no se encuentra ahora mismo, ¿estás seguro que aún quieres ir?  
-Lo olvidaba… -respondió el joven, decepcionado -Sin un Frontier Brain contra el cual luchar, ¿qué caso tiene?  
-Eh… -Brandon aclaró su garganta, llamando su atención –Yo también soy un Frontier Brain ¿recuerdas?  
-Sí, pero tú no cuentas –contestó abruptamente –Digo, me alegra que te ofrezcas, pero tengo que ser amable con el nuevo miembro de mi familia y no humillarle en una batalla pokémon -infló el pecho con orgullo -Después de todo ¡soy el Legendario Red!

Al tener tan cerca a Red, Eileen no pudo evitar lanzarle un manotazo en la frente. El golpe hizo que el presumido muchacho se encogiera de dolor.  
-¡Ah! ¡Discúlpame! -comenzó, genuinamente preocupada -¡No sé por qué hice eso!  
Sobándose la frente, Red le echó una mirada de molestia.  
-No te disculpes, yo ya me acostumbré –le respondió –No quiero admitirlo, pero extrañaba tener a alguien con quién pelear –miró a Brandon, y fingió pena, teniendo otra idea en mente para molestarlos -¿Nunca te ha golpeado? Leaf parece enclenque, pero sus puñetazos son los más fuertes que he recibido

Distinguiendo las intenciones de Red, Brandon le miró con seriedad, y esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad.  
-¿Crees que voy a caer en eso? –Red y Eileen parecían desconcertados -¡Yo también apliqué la misma para ahuyentarle novios a mi hermana!  
Los dos chicos estaban sorprendidos: Red por ver que su plan había fallado, y Eileen por conocer la existencia de ésta persona.  
-¿Tienes una hermana? –preguntó Eileen, sin salir de su sorpresa  
-¿Es tan raro? –preguntó Brandon –Éramos justo como ustedes, así que, Red, conozco a la perfección todos tus trucos  
-¡Pe-pero es verdad! –se defendió -¡Leaf es una golpeadora compulsiva!  
-En mi experiencia, una hermana sólo te ataca cuando la ofendes –explicó –Es como cuando en una batalla pokémon alguien usa Manto Espejo o Contraataque: puedes lanzar el ataque más fuerte que tengas, hará daño, pero se te devolverá el doble

Reanudaron su caminata, y Red estaba interesado en lo que sea que Brandon tuviera que decir.  
-¿Usaste la de ponerle espuma en la mano mientras duerme y hacerle cosquillas en la cara para que se embarre la espuma? –preguntó el chico  
-¿Espuma? –se rió –Qué anticuado. Yo usaba telaraña de Spinarak, la mano se le quedaba pegada por horas  
Los ojos de Red brillaron de emoción.  
-¿Y la de pintarle la cara con marcadores mientras duerme, despertarla de un susto y tomarle una fotografía mientras grita?  
-Sí, es un clásico. Es mejor si utilizas su maquillaje para pintarla, aún mejor si usas mucho y, por supuesto, si es costoso  
-¿Cambiarle el shampoo que usa?  
-Funciona bien si lo reemplazas con el néctar de un Gloom. Aunque huele bien, daña mucho el cabello. Como que lo quema  
-¿Configurar su alarma para que suene en la madrugada?  
-Red, no estás pensando en grande –le dijo –En el mundo hay mucho más que hacerla resbalar con agua o mantequilla en el suelo, más que agregar sal a su cereal por las mañanas, más que cambiarle la pasta de dientes, más que llenar de talco su secadora para el cabello, más que esconderle su ropa u otras cosas que necesite…  
-¿De verdad le hiciste todas esas cosas? –preguntó Eileen, asombrada  
-Sí… -suspiró, melancólico –Aunque ella lo tomaba bien, tuve que parar el día que se cayó por las escaleras -Eileen se asustó, y su cuerpo se puso rígido  
-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntaron los hermanos

Después de un suspiro, Brandon aguantó la risa al recordarlo.  
-Tengo un Dusclops; en ese momento era un Duskull. La asustamos una noche después de un maratón de películas de terror. Salió corriendo de la habitación, se cayó por las escaleras mientras corría y se fracturó una pierna  
Red saltó, emocionado, mientras Eileen tenía una expresión de asombro.  
-¡Tú eres mi nuevo Arceus! –gritó Red, y volteó a ver a Eileen -¡Por favor, no lo dejes nunca!  
-Ya no lo hago, sobrepasé esa faceta hace años –dijo para tranquilizar a la chica, quien seguía insegura –Además, sólo se lo haría a Noland, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado una buena oportunidad

Dándole una palmada en la espalda, Red le sonrió a Brandon.  
-Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien, lo presiento  
-¿No estabas enojado porque "me casé" con Eileen? –le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza  
-Ah, es que no te conocía nada, ni te había visto. Pero como veo, Leaf está sana y salva; y por lo que me contaron del tal Maze, me doy cuenta que de verdad estás listo para cuidarla cuando se meta en problemas, que, aquí entre nosotros, eso pasa seguido  
-¿Leaf? -preguntó la chica -Has estado llamándome así, ¿por qué?  
Echando un suspiro, Red cerró sus ojos, sonriendo.  
-La verdad no me acuerdo muy bien. Pero te digo así desde que éramos pequeños. Tal vez no podía pronunciar bien tu nombre, no lo sé… -interesado, Red miró a Brandon -¿Tú cómo le dices, Brandon?  
-Lenny –contestó Eileen, riendo a costa de Brandon, quien pareció sonrojarse  
-¿Lenny? –repitió Red  
-La primera vez que la vi, la confundí con un niño, y me pareció escuchar que ese era su nombre… -explicó, apesadumbrado  
-¡Increíble! –gritó Red -¡Incluso tú pensaste qué mi hermana era un chico!

Brandon sintió lo tensa que Eileen se puso: sabía que ella estaba reprimiendo sus ganas de darle otro manotazo a su bocón hermano.  
-No recordaba la parte del príncipe -comentó él, casi de forma casual -¿Alguien puede decirme por qué…?  
-¿El por qué Eileen te decía así? –interrumpió Red; Brandon asintió –Bueno, cuando la conociste, parecía un chico, jugaba igual de rudo que uno, y casi siempre se comportaba como uno… pero cuando estaba con niñas, era como ellas: amaba los Ponyta, los cuentos de hadas, los juegos con pokémuñecos…

Escuchándole, Eileen se sonrojó. No entendía por qué su reacción, así que sólo permaneció callada, sintiéndose avergonzada.  
-Sí… -continuó Red –Era muy femenina después de todo… ¡Ah! Creo que ya recuerdo… -llegando a esa realización, Red golpeó con su puño la palma de su otra mano –Ese día, nuestra prima estaba leyendo con Leaf un cuento de un príncipe que rescataba a una chica, algo así… No lo recuerdo muy bien…  
-Ah… -soltó; con su curiosidad satisfecha, no sabía qué más decir –Con ese corte de cabello que tenía cuando la conocí, no puedo imaginármela jugando con otras niñas…  
-No lo intentes… -dijo ella, con una voz que sonaba apagada; incluso sus ojos parecían entristecidos

Soltándole la mano, siguió caminando sin mirar a Red o a Brandon. Sin entender qué le pasaba, los dos se quedaron de pie, mirándola caminar. Red le dio un codazo, y le miró un poco molesto.  
-Deberías ir a preguntarle qué tiene –su molestia dio paso a una cara de preocupación –A mi no me dice qué cosa le pasa cuando se pone así, y ahora que ni me recuerda, tiene más razones para no decírmelo

Asintiendo, Brandon corrió detrás de Eileen. La tomó por el brazo, deteniéndola. Cuando la chica le miró a la cara, él notó lo mucho que trataba con fuerza no llorar.  
-¿Quieres que lo golpee por ti? –preguntó, tomándola de la mano –Si quieres, puedo pedirle a Noland que me preste un Ariados para colgar a Red de algún árbol con su telaraña  
Al verla sonreír, supo que Eileen estaba más tranquila.  
-Estoy seguro que no sabe qué hacer contigo, después de todo, no recuerdas lo que has vivido con él, y para Red, debe ser difícil que tú, su hermana, no lo recuerdes. Creo que intenta comportarse como siempre lo hace. Si es así, su intención no es lastimarte  
-Entiendo… -respondió –Pero verlo y escucharlo hablar de cosas que no recuerdo… me hace sentir mal…  
Acercándose, con una cara de pena impresionante, Red se quedó de pie junto a ellos.  
-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó  
Eileen sonrió, y soltando a Brandon, se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano.  
-¡Sí! –respondió ella  
-¿No me vas a dar una paliza?  
-¿Debería hacerlo?  
-No… -Red rió nerviosamente

Quitando la mirada de los dos hermanos, Brandon identificó a Noland y a Greta a lo lejos: todo era sonrisas con esos dos. Separándose del abrazo, Red miró, extrañado, a Brandon.  
-¿Qué estás viendo? -preguntó  
-¿No son Noland y Greta? –murmuró, apuntando en la dirección en que iba el par; Red y Eileen miraron  
-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Eileen, y volteó hacia Red –Tienes que conocerlos, son geniales

Dando pequeños saltos y gritando el nombre de los otros Frontier Brain, no sólo llamó la atención de ellos con el escándalo: personas que no tenían nada que ver comenzaron a mirarla  
-Eh… no pasa nada, gente –dijo Red a las personas, haciendo ademanes como si fuera un policía de tránsito –Vamos, sigan circulando, aquí no hay nada que ver

Acercándose, el bochorno en las caras de Noland y Greta era evidente. Parecían haber sido captados en un momento en que no les hubiera gustado ser vistos.  
-¿Qué hay? –la sonrisa de Noland se notaba demasiado nerviosa, pese a querer actuar casual  
-No mucho –contestó Brandon, dándole un empujón a Red –Sólo la visita del hermano de Eileen  
Estudiando a Red con cuidado, Noland estaba tan curioso como un niño.  
-Entonces tú eres el afamado hermano de Eileen…  
-¡Así es! De seguro han escuchado de mi, el famoso y legendario Red: Campeón de Kanto  
-No –contestaron al unísono Greta y Noland  
-Así que eres Campeón de Kanto… -siguió Brandon, un poco escéptico ante la declaración de Red –Hoenn está considerablemente lejos de Kanto, no esperes que ese tipo de noticias sean de importancia aquí  
-Así es, Red –siguió Greta –Tu campeonato puede que ni siquiera tenga valor aquí. Y mucho menos en el Battle Frontier, donde no aceptamos que presumidos como tú vengan y hagan menos a los otros entrenadores  
-¿Qué insinúas? –Red parecía estar rojo de furia -¡Ya verás! ¡Haré que te tragues esas palabras!  
-Inténtalo –el tono insolente de Greta le hizo enfurecerse más –Te espero mañana a primera hora en el Dojo de Batalla, si es que tienes las agallas suficientes como para enfrentarte a mi  
-¡Puedes apostarlo! ¡Estaremos ahí esperándote!

Mientras intercambiaban miradas desafiantes, Eileen, Brandon y Noland decidieron alejarse un poco de ellos.  
-¿Qué tienen esos dos? –se preguntó Eileen  
-Parecen ser altamente competitivos –le respondió Noland –Si es un Campeón como él mismo dice serlo, ésta batalla será muy interesante…  
Asintiendo, Brandon le dio la razón.  
-No muchos entrenadores como Líderes de Gimnasio o Elite Four vienen –siguió Noland –En especial desde la vez que tuvimos el honor de una visita por parte de Juan y Wallace  
-Intentaron "conquistar" a Lucy, y ella… bueno… -Brandon no encontraba las palabras para describirle a Eileen –Creo que ni Juan ni Wallace habían sido humillados de tal forma  
-Ah, ¿lo dices por el Colmillo Veneno? –preguntó Noland  
-En parte –respondió él  
-¡Noland! –el grito de la rubia fue fuerte y claro -¡Es momento de irnos!  
-Estaba acompañándola al Dojo –se excusó -¡Nos vemos mañana!

Red tenía en los ojos un extraño brillo, transmitiendo una confianza que ni Brandon ni Eileen habían visto. Viendo cómo Noland y Greta se marchaban, Red tomó una decisión propia.  
-Debo ir a entrenar a mis pokémon, los veré en la noche  
-No sabes en dónde estamos quedándonos –le reprochó Brandon; sacó de la pequeña mochila sujeta a su cinturón una pokébola, ofreciéndosela –No sé cual de mis pokémon sea, pero te guiará a casa. Incluso puedes pedirle que te ayude con tu entrenamiento  
Recibiéndola, Red asintió. Empezaba a admirar al príncipe de su hermana.  
-Gracias, hermano… ¡Bien! ¡A entrenar se ha dicho!

Corriendo, sin prestarle atención a otra cosa, los dejó atrás muy pronto. Estaba enfocado en derrotar a Greta y defender su honor como nativo de Kanto y como Campeón.  
-¿Quieres seguirlo? –preguntó Brandon, mientras miraba cómo Red desaparecía entre la gente  
-No –volvió a tomarlo de la mano, y lo miró a los ojos  
-¿Quieres ir a ver a Vreneli?  
-Se me ocurre que podemos hacer algo mejor… -su voz sonaba, hasta cierto punto, seductora  
Nervioso y sonrojado, Brandon comenzó a temblar.  
-Eh… bueno… pienso que es demasiado pronto como para…  
-¡Regresemos a los puestos ambulantes, quiero probar un Casteliacono aunque sea de vainilla!  
Jalándole de la mano, corrió hacia la dirección contraria a la que había ido Red.  
-Debí habérmelo imaginado… -se dijo a sí mismo, manteniendo el rápido paso de Eileen

Después de terminarse los Casteliaconos que la vendedora tenía, la última parada del día era la cima de la pirámide. Geroge sobrevoló el área libremente después de llevarlos hasta allá arriba. Sus alas rojas se extendieron, haciendo sombra sobre los lugares donde volaba. Con el sol de la tarde, y sentados a la orilla de lo que era la cima y campo de batalla del lugar, Eileen y Brandon miraron el cielo anaranjado.  
-Hasta cierto punto, Red es agradable –comenzó Brandon –Es como si estuviera viéndome en un espejo  
-¿Eras igual que él?  
-Orgulloso, impulsivo, inapropiado… sí, era justo como él  
-Tu hermana debió haber sufrido mucho con tus bromas  
-Qué puedo decir… me obligaba a cocinar para ella a cambio de no acusarme con nuestros padres

Sonriendo, Eileen se apoyó en él.  
-No quiero ir a casa –comentó, con voz suave –Quiero quedarme contigo aquí  
-¿Y por qué no quieres regresar?, ¿No extrañas a tu familia y amigos de Kanto?  
-Aunque suene grosero, no puedo extrañar a personas que no recuerdo… es como si fueran desconocidos para mi… Además, a quienes extrañaría más sería a los otros Frontier Brains, incluso a Lucy –ambos rieron en confabulación –Y sobre todo, te extrañaría a ti…

Levantándose, Eileen le ofreció su mano a Brandon.  
-Ven, hay que hacerlo –le dijo, sonriendo  
-¿Eh?  
-No eso, tonto –le respondió

Brandon tomó la mano de Eileen, se levantó y la siguió. De pie a mitad del campo de batalla, la chica lo miró a los ojos por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.  
-Ahora… ¡hay que besarnos!  
Sonrojado, Brandon no salía de la sorpresa que supuso la propuesta.  
-Yo sé que también quieres hacerlo –entonó, de forma coqueta  
-Sí, pero…

Impulsándose, parada de puntitas, logró callarlo con un beso en la boca. Pese a sentirse intimidado e incómodo al principio, Brandon le siguió, abrazándola con fuerza. Aunque al principio se trataba de un inocente beso, pronto se convirtió en un beso apasionado. Sin saber qué cosa estaba pasando en ese momento, empujándole, Eileen se separó.  
-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho y a su vez, sintiendo lo rápido que su corazón latía  
-Fue un beso estilo Kalos –contestó de forma despreocupada, con una mirada insinuante -¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Ahora Eileen se sintió intimidada. Abrazándola otra vez, y de forma más gentil, Brandon acarició el cabello de la joven.  
-No te mortifiques, Eileen –le dijo con una voz tranquila –Podemos hacerlo en otra ocasión  
-Me tiemblan las piernas… -le devolvió el abrazo, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Brandon -¡No quiero ir a casa!

Riendo, Brandon siguió acariciando el cabello de la chica que significaba tanto para él. No quiso decirlo, pero él tampoco quería que ella volviera a casa.


End file.
